Back to the Future
by TbcAddict
Summary: Merthur. Situé entre les saisons 4 et 5. Lorsqu'Arthur se réveille sans sa femme, il découvre qu'il est dans le futur, où il a épousé Merlin, et qu'il doit désormais se contenter de Gwaine pour seul allié, tout en cachant qu'il vient du passé et en essayant de comprendre comment retourner dans son monde. Mais que se passera-t-il lorsqu'il réalisera ses sentiments envers Merlin ?
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous ! Je vous propose une nouvelle fic, située entre les saisons 4 et 5 de la série. J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

* * *

Chapitre 1

Arthur s'était endormi épuisé. Il avait passé la journée à débattre de toutes sortes de sujets avec ses conseillers, et il n'y avait eu que très peu de progrès. Lorsqu'il avait finalement pu rejoindre son lit, Gwen dormait déjà, et il prit soin de ne pas la réveiller.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était encore plus fatigué-si c'était possible-, et il passa machinalement la main sur l'autre côté du lit, mais n'y trouva rien de plus que les draps.

\- Gwen ?

Un léger fracas lui répondit, et Arthur se leva d'un bond pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il trouva Merlin près de l'armoire, qui se tenait la main et semblait avoir fait tomber un objet en verre, se coupant au passage. Mais ce qui perturba le plus le roi était le fait que son serviteur ne portait de toute évidence qu'un pantalon.

\- Merlin ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

\- Oh, je vais bien, merci de t'en inquiéter ! Tu n'as qu'à aller retrouver _Gwen_ !

Merlin lui lança un regard dédaigneux et le contourna pour quitter la pièce d'un pas décidé, laissant Arthur sans voix. Depuis quand son serviteur crachait-il de la sorte sur le nom de Gwen, et depuis quand tutoyait-il son roi ?

Arthur secoua la tête et entreprit de s'habiller seul, puisqu'il y avait peu de chances pour que Merlin revienne gentiment l'aider. Une fois plus ou moins prêt, il sortit de sa chambre pour aller entrainer ses chevaliers. Avant d'avoir pu quitter ne serait-ce que le couloir, Gwaine lui tomba dessus.

\- On peut savoir ce que c'est votre problème ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Je vous préviens, princesse, ce que j'ai dit le jour de votre mariage, ce n'était pas une blague. Si vous lui brisez le cœur, je briserai votre vie entière !

\- Mais enfin Gwaine, de quoi parlez-vous ?

\- De quoi je parle ? Oh, je ne sais pas, peut-être du fait que vous vous réveillez en appelant Gwen !

\- Ca suffit, Gwaine ! Vous n'avez aucun droit de me parler de la sorte, et si j'ai envie de me réveiller en appelant ma femme, je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde !

 _\- Votre femme ?_ Wow, vous avez de la chance que Merlin n'ait pas entendu ça. On peut savoir ce qui vous prend ? Vous voulez vraiment détruire votre couple après avoir passé autant de temps à le convaincre que vous pouviez être ensemble ? Vous savez quoi, je crois que vous feriez mieux de retourner vous coucher avant de dire quelque chose que vous regretterez vraiment !

Gwaine tenta de le pousser vers sa chambre, et Arthur mit plusieurs secondes à réagir, étant abasourdi par ce qu'il se passait. Il reprit finalement ses esprits et se dégagea.

\- Mais bon sang, c'est quoi votre problème ! Quel est le rapport entre Merlin et mon mariage avec Guenièvre, hein ?

\- Votre mariage avec… Oh mon Dieu ! C'est aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mais de quoi vous parlez ?!

\- Sire, quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez ?

\- D'être allé me coucher avec ma femme, Gwaine ! Je peux savoir où vous voulez en venir, maintenant ?

\- D'accord, écoutez-moi. Il y a sept ans, vous êtes venu me voir, et vous m'avez dit que vous reveniez d'un petit voyage dans le futur, eh bien je crois que c'est maintenant !

Arthur lui lança un regard chargé d'incompréhension, et Gwaine leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous êtes dans le futur, Arthur. Sept ans, pour être exact.

\- C'est ridicule, comment est-ce que je serai arrivé dans le futur ?

\- Ca, j'en sais rien. Ce que je sais, c'est que notre Arthur, celui dont vous avez pris la place, a fait lui-même un voyage dans le futur il y a sept ans. Et quand il est revenu, il a dit qu'un jour vous arriveriez et prendrez sa place quelques temps, et il m'a demandé de vous aider.

\- D'accord, vous êtes complètement dingue ! Je veux bien croire à cette histoire de futur, mais jamais je ne vous demanderai de m'aider !

\- Non, vous demanderiez à Merlin. Mais vous avez insisté sur le fait que votre double ne devait jamais dire à Merlin qu'il venait du passé, alors…

Arthur se passa une main sur le visage. Il commençait à avoir un mal de tête carabiné.

\- Et cette histoire de mariage, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Oh, eh bien… Disons que si vous n'êtes plus avec Gwen, c'est parce que vous avez fini par réaliser vos sentiments, princesse. Vous avez épousé Merlin.

\- J'ai…. _Quoi_ ?

\- Eh bien... Quand le vrai Arthur…

\- Eh ! Je suis le vrai Arthur !

\- Bon très bien, quand _l'autre_ Arthur est revenu du futur, il avait changé. Il a déclaré qu'il avait réalisé qu'il se mentait depuis des années, et qu'il voulait être avec Merlin.

\- Donc vous êtes en train de dire que je vais tomber amoureux de Merlin d'ici peu ? De mieux en mieux !

\- Non, je dis que c'est ce qui lui est arrivé. Ecoutez, je ne vous demande pas la lune, je veux juste que vous me promettiez de ne rien dire.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je fais, je fais emblant de l'aimer ? Merveilleuse idée, Gwaine, comme toujours !

\- C'est votre idée, je vous signale ! Si vous ne le faites pas pour moi, ni pour lui, alors faites-le pour vous-même ! C'est votre futur qui voulait préserver Merlin, après tout !

Sur ce, Gwaine tourna les talons, laissant Arthur bouche-bée. Il se retrouvait dans le futur, marié à Merlin, et avec Gwaine pour seul allié. Il hésita longuement à ne pas écouter le chevalier et à dire la vérité à Merlin, mais finit par capituler. Il ne voulait pas blesser son ami. Et, après tout, si son double avait jugé préférable de ne rien dire, Arthur avait sans doute tout intérêt à suivre son avis. Il décida alors de retourner dans sa chambre, afin de décider la marche à suivre. Seulement lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, il y trouva Merlin, désormais totalement habillé.

* * *

\- Merlin !

Arthur commença à paniquer, n'ayant absolument pas prévu de se retrouver si tôt face à son nouveau –ou peut-être pas si nouveau, il n'en savait rien après tout – consort.

\- Ah, Arthur. Ecoutes, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi.

\- Non, Merlin, je… C'est moi qui suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de… D'appeler Gwen.

Merlin lui sourit, et Arthur décida qu'il ne lui dirait définitivement rien. Il était toujours son ami, et il était hors de question qu'il lui fasse du mal s'il pouvait l'éviter. Et si cela voulait dire jouer les maris, eh bien soit. Il le ferait.

\- Merci. Je n'avais pas envie de me disputer, surtout pas aujourd'hui.

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi surtout pas aujourd'hui ?

Merlin se tourna vers lui, visiblement blessé, et Arthur ne savait même pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

\- Je vais faire comme si tu n'avais rien dit, je n'ai pas envie de m'énerver.

\- Tu dis ça, mais tu es déjà énervé, Merlin.

\- Oui, d'accord ! Oui, je suis énervé, parce que n'es même pas capable de te souvenir du jour où ma mère est morte !

Merlin passa en trombe devant lui et quitta à nouveau la chambre. Arthur soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. Il était vraiment stupide. Quelques minutes plus tard, Gwaine arrivait à son tour.

\- Eh bien bravo, princesse ! A peine deux heures et vous avez déjà réussi faire du mal à Merlin !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, d'accord ! Je ne pouvais pas deviner que c'était l'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère ! Mais vous, vous le saviez, vous auriez pu me prévenir !

\- Ca n'aurait pas été drôle.

\- Wow. Vous dites que vous vous souciez de Merlin, mais vous ne faites rien pour l'empêcher de souffrir !

\- Non, parce que ça, c'est votre rôle ! J'essaie de vous faire prendre conscience que vous ne pouvez pas balancer tout ce que vous voulez à la figure des gens, que vous devriez faire attention à ceux que vous aimez !

\- Eh bien arrêtez ! Vous savez quoi, n'essayez plus de m'aider ! Je me débrouillerai bien mieux sans vous.

\- Très bien, mais ne venez pas pleurer quand vous aurez tout foutu en l'air !

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel et tourna les talons. Il fallait qu'il retrouve Merlin et qu'il arrange les choses. Ensuite seulement il pourrait essayer de trouver un moyen de retrouver son époque. Il tomba rapidement sur Léon au détour d'un couloir, qui le salua d'un sourire.

\- Ah, Léon ! Vous n'auriez pas vu Merlin, par hasard ?

\- Si, il a emmené William au marché. Il avait assez remonté, si je puis me permettre.

\- J'ai oublié l'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère, avoua Arthur en se retenant de demander qui était William.

\- Oh, je vois. Eh bien, vous devriez vous excuser, et lui faire plaisir.

\- Et comment est-ce que je suis sensé lui faire plaisir ?

\- C'est vous qui l'avez épousé, Arthur, vous devriez le savoir mieux que moi !

Arthur sourit avant de lever les yeux en se retournant. L'autre Arthur savait certainement comment se faire pardonner, mais ce n'était pas son cas ! Quoi qu'il en soit, Arthur pris la direction du marché.

* * *

Il n'eut pas de mal à repérer Merlin, et se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers lui lorsqu'il se stoppa en le voyant se baisser pour prendre un enfant dans ses bras. Le fameux William devait être cet enfant. Le petit n'avait pas plus de quatre ou cinq ans, et, vu comment il s'accrochait au cou de Merlin, il devait bien le connaître. Arthur ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Merlin acheter une peluche à l'enfant en souriant.

Voulant savoir qui était le petit garçon, Arthur s'avança vers eux. Merlin ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais William fut plus rapide et descendit de ses bras pour se jeter contre la jambe d'Arthur.

\- Papa !

Le roi ouvrit de grands yeux, sous le choc. Cet enfant était son fils. En voyant Merlin approcher, il tenta de reprendre un air normal, et attrapa son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Merlin, écoutes, je… Je n'ai pas d'excuses. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu oublier la mort de ta mère, elle comptait beaucoup pour moi, et je… Je ne veux pas que tu croies que je m'en fiche, parce que ce n'est pas le cas.

Merlin soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de lever les yeux vers lui.

\- Je sais que tu l'aimais, Arthur. C'est… Laissons tomber, d'accord ?

Arthur sourit et hocha la tête, resserrant sans y faire attention l'étreinte autour de son fils. Merlin se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa brièvement, laissant Arthur sans voix. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce baiser, même si, tout bien réfléchi, il aurait dû.

\- Bon allez viens, William veut qu'on l'emmène voir Gwaine.

Arthur saisit la main que lui tendait Merlin, et le suivit. Il était perdu. Son baiser avec Merlin, bien que bref, le perturbait. Il aurait pensé être dégoûté, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'avait rien ressenti de négatif face à ce baiser. Il n'avait même pas eu l'impression de tromper Gwen. Arthur mit ces pensées de côté et se concentra sur le présent. Ils avaient atteint les marches du palais, et William gigotait pour descendre tandis que Gwaine leur faisait de grands signes. Arthur laissa l'enfant descendre et le regarda courir vers Gwaine.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que mon fils puisse autant aimer cet abruti de Gwaine.

\- Oui, il doit tenir ça de moi, déclara Merlin en lui offrant un sourire sarcastique.

Arthur lui lança un regard mauvais, et Merlin l'embrassa sur la joue en déclarant qu'il avait promis à Gaius de venir l'aider. Une fois son consort loin, Arthur avança rapidement jusqu'à Gwaine, qui jouait avec William.

\- Gwaine !

\- Oui Sire ?

\- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, Sire.

\- Arrêtez de faire l'idiot !

\- Vous m'avez dit de vous laisser tranquille et d'arrêter de vouloir vous aider, c'est ce que j'ai fait.

\- Je vais le tuer, oh oui je vais vous tuer !

Gwaine lui offrit son plus beau sourire pour seule réponse.

\- Et d'ailleurs, comment Merlin et moi avons pu… Enfin…

\- Ne soyez pas stupide, Sire, ce n'est génétiquement pas le votre !

\- Mais alors d'où est-ce qu'il sort ?

\- Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous le dire.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous ne le saviez pas ! Enfin, l'autre vous, il ne savait pas quand ou comment il l'aurait. Alors je ne vous dirai rien.

\- Je vous hais. Oh, je vous hais.

Arthur récupéra son fils, lança un regard noir à Gwaine, et retourna à l'intérieur du palais. Il se retrouvait dans un futur où il était marié à Merlin, ils avaient un fils, et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était arrivé à Gwen, ou à Morgana, ni de ce qu'il allait encore découvrir. Arthur priait pour vite rentrer chez lui, mais s'il était totalement honnête avec lui-même, il aurait pu tomber sur bien pire.


	2. Chapter 2

_Je répondrais aux reviews dans la soirée, mais je tiens à vous remercier d'être déjà aussi nombreux à me suivre, et j'espère que la suite vous plaira !_

* * *

Chapitre 2

Arthur soupira. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il était sensé se comporter avec son fils, et, depuis sa conversation avec Gwaine, il se demandait de plus en plus d'où l'enfant venait. Il portait le nom du meilleur ami de Merlin, cela dit, alors il pouvait supposer que Merlin et lui l'avaient eu lorsqu'il était bébé, mais ce n'était rien de plus que des présomptions. Il regarda leur fils, qui jouait avec le col de sa chemise, et soupira à nouveau. Il était dans le futur depuis quelques heures à peine, et il avait déjà mis Merlin en colère deux fois. Combien de temps avant qu'il ne gaffe encore, ou ne blesse William ?

\- Papa

La voix de son fils le tira de ses pensées, et il se reconcentra sur lui.

\- J'ai faim.

En entendant ces simples mots, Arthur se mit à paniquer. Il ne savait pas avec quoi il devait le nourrir, ni même ce qu'il aimait. Et s'il lui donnait quelque chose auquel il était allergique ? Merlin le tuerait à coup sûr. Finalement, il se dirigea vers les cuisines, espérant y trouver quelqu'un, qui que ce soit. Seulement, la malchance semblait s'acharner, et il les trouva vides. Le roi grogna, et se résolut à se rendre chez Gaius, où il devrait trouver Merlin.

En poussant la porte, il vit effectivement son consort, en train de préparer Dieu seul savait quoi. Ce dernier leva la tête en entendant quelqu'un entrer, et fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant les visiteurs.

\- Arthur ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Euh… William a faim.

\- Et depuis quand tu as besoin de moi pour le nourrir ?

\- Bien sûr que non, je n'ai pas besoin de toi, Merlin ! S'exclama Arthur en le regardant comme s'il était stupide. Il avait sa fierté, après tout.

\- Alors pourquoi tu l'as amené ici ?

Arthur se mordit la lèvre. Il était hors de question qu'il passe pour un abruti incapable de s'occuper de son fils, et il avait donc besoin d'une bonne excuse, et tout de suite.

\- Il a dit qu'il voulait que ce soit toi qui le nourrisses !

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel, et Arthur pria pour que William ne démente pas. L'enfant leva les yeux vers lui, mais ne dit rien. Son double devait avoir l'habitude de faire ce genre de choses, sans doute.

\- Je _travaille_ , Arthur, même si je sais que tu ne comprends pas ce concept.

\- Et moi je suis roi, je suis aussi très occupé !

\- Oh, pitié !

Si Arthur n'était pas certain de connaître Merlin, il aurait pris William par la main et se serait débrouillé pour le nourrir. Mais, comme il l'avait prédit, Merlin céda et posa sa préparation pour s'occuper de son fils. Même dans le futur, il restait le Merlin qu'Arthur connaissait, et ne laisserait jamais qui que ce soit dans le besoin, sans parler de son propre enfant.

Arthur sourit pour lui-même, et les suivit hors de la pièce. Au bout de quelques mètres, Merlin se tourna vers lui.

\- Je croyais que tu étais « un roi trèèès occupé » et que c'était pour ça que tu ne pouvais pas t'occuper de notre fils ?

\- Euh oui, tout à fait. J'ai des affaires urgentes à régler, Merlin. Elles se trouvent juste… Dans la même direction que là où vous allez, ce n'est pas ma faute !

Merlin ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'affaire urgente de toute évidence inventée d'Arthur, et le roi, pour garder un semblant de crédibilité, tourna à la prochaine intersection. Il n'allait tout de même pas admettre qu'il n'avait rien à faire. Ce qui était néanmoins le cas, et il se retrouva donc à errer dans le château.

Son esprit se mit à divaguer, et il en vint à se demander comment il avait pu passer de sa vie à celle-ci. Il était passé d'un homme marié à Gwen, qui combattait Morgana et toutes sortes de fous qui voulaient le palais, ou bien se venger d'Uther, à un homme qui avait épousé Merlin, était père, et il ne semblait pas y avoir de menace imminente. Curieux, il décida de poser discrètement des questions à Léon. Gwaine ne lui répondrait probablement pas de toute manière, et Léon était le seul qui était suffisamment loyal pour répondre sans poser de questions, et sans en parler à Merlin, ou à qui que ce soit d'autre.

Il entreprit donc de trouver le chevalier, et demanda à lui parler.

\- Un problème, sire ?

\- Pas du tout, je… Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'aucune menace ne vous était parvenue.

\- De quel genre de menaces parlez-vous ?

\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas, des ennemis, n'importe quoi !

\- Arthur, vous savez bien que depuis les traités signés il y a cinq ans, les cinq royaumes se sont alliés, et je vous assure qu'il ne nous est parvenu aucune tension.

\- Parfait. Je voulais juste m'en assurer.

\- Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ?

\- Tout va très bien. Et… Aucune menace d'ordre magique non plus ?

\- D'ordre magique ?

Léon semblait surpris par la question, à croire qu'aucun sorcier ne les avait jamais attaqués, et Arthur se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui, comme Morgana, ou…

\- Enfin, Sire, nous n'avons plus entendu parler de Morgana depuis des années, et depuis que vous avez légalisé la magie, les sorciers sont en parfaite symbiose avec nous.

\- J'ai _légalisé_ la magie ?!

Arthur se mordit la langue lorsque Léon le regarda comme s'il était fou. Mais il ne parvenait pas à réaliser. Il avait légalisé la magie. Certes, il en était arrivé à la conclusion que toute magie n'était pas forcément mauvaise, mais de là à la légaliser… Non, Arthur ne voyait décidément pas ce qui avait poussé son double à agir de la sorte. Cela dit, s'il en croyait Léon, cet acte avait apporté la paix à Camelot. Arthur était perdu.

\- Oui, évidemment. Sire, vous êtes vraiment sûr que tout va bien ?

\- Je… Je ne me sens pas très bien, je vais… Aller me reposer.

\- Vous voulez que j'aille chercher Merlin ? Il pourra peut-être vous aider à vous sentir mieux.

\- Non, ce n'est pas la peine de le déranger. Merci Léon.

Arthur s'éloigna sous le regard inquiet du chevalier, et rejoignit sa chambre. Il avait légalisé la magie, et Camelot était en paix. Il avait toujours cru que la magie était la source de ses problèmes, mais était-il possible qu'elle soit en réalité une solution ? Arthur soupira, il avait mal à tête, et plus de questions que de réponses. Sans parler du fait qu'il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il s'était séparé de Gwen, ni où elle ou Morgana étaient.

* * *

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à toutes ces questions, la porte s'ouvrit sur Merlin, et Arthur tiqua en le voyant seul.

\- Où est William ?

\- Avec Gwaine, il voulait l'emmener se promener.

\- Tu as laissé Gwaine avec notre fils ? Tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'on le retrouve ivre parce que cet abruti l'aura emmené à la taverne ?

Merlin se mit à rire et le roi se sentit vexé.

\- On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire ?

\- C'est exactement ce que tu as dit la première fois que j'ai laissé William à Gwaine.

Arthur haussa les épaules, et Merlin repris un air sérieux en s'asseyant près de lui.

\- Arthur, est-ce que ça va ?

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

\- Tu agis bizarrement, aujourd'hui, et… Léon m'a dit que tu avais quasiment fait un malaise lorsqu'il a parlé de la légalisation de la magie.

\- Oui, eh bien Léon exagère ! Il a dû passer trop de temps avec Gwaine et ça lui a pourri l'esprit !

Merlin lui lança un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'il avait intérêt à lui dire la vérité, et Arthur songea à réellement lui dire la vérité, avant de se rétracter.

\- Je vais bien, Merlin. Je pense beaucoup en ce moment, c'est tout.

\- Oh, eh bien tu devrais arrêter, je ne voudrais pas que tu fasses mal !

Arthur le fusilla du regard, et Merlin lui répondit en souriant.

\- Bon, d'accord, et tu penses à quoi ?

\- A tout ce qu'il s'est passé, ces… Sept dernières années. Tous les changements qu'il y a eu. On est passé d'un monde où j'étais marié à Gwen, où la magie était interdite et où on passait notre temps à se battre à… Ca ! Toi et moi, Camelot est en paix, et la magie est…. Légalisée !

\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu regrettes ?

\- Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Je me demande juste ce que mon père dirait s'il était là.

\- Ton père avait tort, Arthur. Il combattait la magie pour de mauvaises raisons, et… Je suis heureux que tu t'en sois rendu compte.

Merlin lui prit la main et se pencha pour l'embrasser. A l'inverse d baiser du marché, celui-là était bien plus long, plus profond et plus doux. Et Arthur réalisa qu'il n'était pas le moins du monde gêné. Cette réalisation, en revanche, le mit mal à l'aise et il mit fin au baiser. Il n'était pas sensé aimer être avec Merlin, il était sensé se sentir mal parce qu'il aimait Gwen. Oui, il devait garder Gwen en tête. C'était elle qu'il avait épousé, pas Merlin. Pourtant s'il était parfaitement honnête, il devait reconnaître qu'il aimait être avec Merlin.

Arthur secoua brièvement la tête pour chasser ces pensées de sa tête, et se concentrer sur l'instant présent. S'il voulait garder son secret, il ne devait plus faire de gaffes, et il devait donc être toujours très concentré. Merlin lui souriait, et il sourit en retour.

\- Bon, je dois avouer que tu n'avais pas tort, c'est un peu dangereux de laisser William seul avec Gwaine trop longtemps, on devrait peut-être aller les retrouver !

Arthur réprima un rire et suivit Merlin hors du palais. Ils les repérèrent rapidement dans un coin de verdure, et William lâcha les cheveux de Gwaine pour faire de grands signes dans leur direction.

* * *

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, les choses avaient dégénérées, et Gwaine jouait avec William tandis qu'Arthur et Merlin chahutaient. Arthur avait maîtrisé Merlin, et le plaquait au sol, à moitié assis sur lui.

\- Tu te rends, Merlin ?

\- A toi ? Plutôt mourir !

\- Oh, vraiment ?

Arthur l'assaillit de chatouilles en guise de réponse, tout en prenant soin de ne pas perdre son point d'appui.

Alors qu'Arthur maintenait fermement son consort sur le sol, il se retrouva subitement projeté légèrement sur le côté, tandis que les yeux de Merlin, qui s'était désormais installé sur lui, inversant les rôles, avaient virés au doré. Arthur le fixa, en état de choc. Merlin avait eu les yeux dorés. Merlin était un sorcier.

\- Je sais, je sais, on avait dit pas de magie quand on se bat, mais avoues que c'est juste parce que tu détestes perdre !

Toujours sous le choc, Arthur le repoussa et ne répondit pas lorsque Merlin lui demanda si tout allait bien. Finalement, Gwaine demanda à lui parler et l'entraîna un peu plus loin sous le regard suspicieux de Merlin.

\- Arthur, eh ! Remettez-vous !

\- Me remettre ? Je viens d'apprendre que mon meilleur ami est un sorcier, Gwaine, excusez-moi d'être perturbé !

\- Vous savez ce que je trouve drôle ?

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Vous êtes beaucoup plus perturbé à l'idée que Merlin soit un sorcier que de l'avoir épousé.

Arthur le fusilla du regard, et Gwaine soupira lourdement.

\- Bon, écoutez, dans tous les cas, il faut vous reprendre ! L'autre Arthur savait pour sa magie bien avant de lui demander de l'épouser, et il l'accepte totalement, alors vous avez intérêt à faire de même si vous ne voulez pas que Merlin réalise que vous n'êtes pas celui qu'il aime !

Arthur lui lança à nouveau un regard mauvais. Bien sûr qu'il était celui que Merlin aimait, il était Arthur après tout.

Arthur se passa une main sur le visage. Merlin était un sorcier, et il avait environ une minute pour se faire à l'idée. Son Merlin, la seule personne à qui il faisait entièrement confiance, lui mentait depuis le jour de leur rencontre.

\- Arthur, Merlin n'a jamais utilisé sa magie que pour vous protéger, et il ne vous a jamais rien demandé en retour, alors vous n'avez pas intérêt à lui faire l'affront de douter de lui maintenant !

\- Oh parce qu'il ne doute pas de moi, lui ? Il ne m'a jamais dit la vérité !

\- Si, il l'a fait ! Seulement, ce n'est pas encore arrivé à votre époque. D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, notre Arthur a dû également le découvrir quand il est allé dans le futur, ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses… Bref, quoiqu'il en soit, la magie était interdite, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de vous le dire !

\- Parce qu'en plus il pense que j'aurais pu lui faire du mal ?!

\- Non, il ne voulait pas vous forcer à choisir entre votre amitié et la loi. Bon, regardez.

Gwaine saisit Arthur par le bras et le força à se retourner pour faire face à Merlin. Le sorcier s'était assis dans l'herbe, William sur ses genoux, et il faisait apparaître des papillons sous les yeux émerveillés de l'enfant, qui cherchait à les attraper.

Arthur sentit son cœur fondre face à cette vision, mais, loin de vouloir l'admettre à Gwaine, il se contenter de hausser les épaules. Le chevalier leva les yeux au ciel, et le poussa en avant avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre Percival.

Arthur retourna donc vers sa famille, et s'assit dans l'herbe aux côtés de Merlin.

\- Tout va bien ? Où va Gwaine ?

Pour seule réponse, Arthur se plaça derrière lui et l'entoura de ses bras, calant son menton dans le creux de son cou. Il aurait besoin de temps pour accepter ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, et il avait d'ors et déjà décidé qu'il tenterait de soutirer des informations à Merlin sans compromettre son secret, mais Gwaine avait raison sur un point. Merlin ne pouvait pas être maléfique. Au moins, ça expliquait pourquoi il avait décidé de légaliser la magie.

Arthur regarda leur fils essayer d'attraper les papillons que Merlin avait créé, et, tout en passant machinalement le doigt sur la bague qu'il portait suite à son mariage, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si tout ça ne lui manquerait pas, une fois de retour à son époque.

Soudain, Merlin se tourna vers lui, à moitié paniqué.

\- Arthur !

\- Quoi ?

\- Ne me tues pas, mais j'ai complètement oublié de te dire…

\- Me dire quoi ?

\- Eh bien tu te souviens la semaine dernière, quand tu es parti en patrouille et que je suis resté parce que Gaius avait besoin de moi ?

\- Arthur hôcha la tête même s'il n'en n'avait aucun souvenir.

\- Eh bien, il est possible qu'un messager soit passé et ait dit que lessouverainsdesautresroyaumespasseraientdemain.

\- Quoi ?

\- Les souverains des autres royaumes arrivent demain matin.

Arthur ouvrit des yeux ronds.

\- Et tu me dis ça maintenant ?!

\- J'ai oublié, je suis désolé ! Au moins je m'en sui souvenu avant qu'ils n'arrivent, tu devrais t'estimer heureux, grommela Merlin, et Arthur lui lança un regard noir.

Le roi se passa une main dans les cheveux. Les visites des autres rois étaient déjà pénibles à son époque, mais comment allait-il bien pouvoir se débrouiller aujourd'hui, sans connaître ne serait-ce que les termes des traités dont Léon avait parlé ? Il était fichu.


	3. Chapter 3

_Désolée d'avoir mis un peu plus de temps à poster, mais ce chapitre est deux fois plus long haha !_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chapitre 3

\- Ils restent combien de temps ? Demanda Arthur en se passant une main sur le visage.

\- Quelques jours, répondit Merlin. Je ne sais pas exactement.

Arthur soupira lourdement. Il ne serait jamais capable de tenir plusieurs jours avec les autres souverains alors qu'il ne connaissait même pas leurs noms. Ne pouvant pas expliquer cela à Merlin, il se contenta d'affirmer que tout allait bien lorsque son consort lui posa la question.

Un peu plus tard, Arthur rejoignit ses chevaliers pour les entrainer, et fut forcé de constater que ses hommes avaient bien appris leur leçon lorsqu'il manqua à plusieurs reprises de se faire maîtriser.

Le soir, Arthur suivit Merlin pour aller coucher William. Lorsqu'il embrassa son fils pour lui dire bonne nuit, ce dernier lui dit qu'il l'aimait, et Arthur savait au fond de son cœur que c'était réciproque. Il n'était là que depuis une journée, mais il aimait cet enfant.

Puis, Merlin et lui retournèrent dans leur propre chambre.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir oublié de te parler de la visite des autres souverains.

\- Ce n'est rien, assura Arthur.

Merlin sourit et s'assit sur le lit. Arthur repensa à Hunith, et une nouvelle vague de culpabilité l'envahit, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas sa faute s'il avait oublié, puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais su.

Il se coucha néanmoins près de Merlin.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Ta mère.

Merlin sourit tristement et se blottit dans les bras d'Arthur.

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, Arthur.

Arthur ne répondit rien mais resserra son bras autour de la taille de son consort. Le silence s'installant, il prit le temps de repenser à tout ce qu'il avait découvert. Il n'arrivait pas à se remettre de la découverte des pouvoirs de Merlin, et il avait envie de lui poser une centaine de questions, à commencer par pourquoi il ne lui avait rien dit, mais il ne pouvait pas. Gwaine avait dit qu'il le savait avant d'épouser Merlin, et Arthur savait que commencer à oser des questions ne ferait qu'éveiller ses soupçons. Il était certainement sensé savoir tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever les yeux dorés de Merlin de la tête. Il n'avait jamais rien soupçonné.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla complètement avachi sur Merlin, et, gêné, se replaça rapidement de son côté du lit. Puis, il se leva pour accueillir les autres rois, et fut soulagé en voyant Annis. Au moins il y aurait quelqu'un qu'il connaissait déjà. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, Arthur et Merlin leur montrèrent les environs, et l'un des rois , Léodagan de Carmélide s'il avait bien retenu, voulut voir les chevaliers d'Arthur s'entraîner, ce qui soulagea grandement le jeune roi.

* * *

Le soir venu, Arthur avait rejoint le banquet. Avant de s'asseoir pour prendre le repas, Annis avait insisté pour tous rester debout, et boire un verre de vin en discutant, déclarant qu'ils venaient en tant qu'amis, et tous avaient accepté.

Arthur se tenait près de Léon, toujours un peu perdu et essayant de retenir qui dirigeait quel royaume.

\- Eh bien Sire, je dois dire que je suis étonné.

Arthur se tourna vers Léon, confus.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

Léon désigna l'un des serviteurs du roi dont Arthur avait déjà oublié le nom d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait l'audace de revenir, avoua le chevalier. Et je suis étonné que vous ne l'ayez pas frappé à la seconde où vous l'avez vu.

Arthur fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit rien. Il ne voulait pas laisse entendre qu'il ignorait de quoi Léon voulait parler. Il se rapprocha néanmoins de Gwaine quelques minutes plus tard pour lui soutirer des informations.

\- Ah, Sire ! Comment trouvez-vous la fête ?

\- Lui, là, qui c'est ?

\- Un serviteur, Sire.

Arthur le fusilla du regard.

\- Léon a dit qu'il était étonné que je ne l'ai pas frappé, et je veux savoir pourquoi.

Gwaine sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de secouer la tête.

\- Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous le dire.

\- Pardon ?

\- Cette rencontre doit bien se passer, Arthur, et si vous apprenez ce qu'il s'est passé, je doute que ce soit le cas.

\- Gwaine, je suis le roi et je vous ordonne de…

Arthur se stoppa en voyant Merlin s'approcher d'eux.

\- De quoi vous parlez ?

\- Oh, la princesse me rabachait seulement à quel point il t'aime.

Gwaine lança son plus beau sourire, et Arthur leva les yeux au ciel.

\- En attendant, tu vois, j'ai peut-être oublié de te prévenir mais tout se passe très bien, et… Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

Arthur suivit le regard de Merlin pour retomber sur le même serviteur, tandis que Gwaine haussait les épaules.

\- Je crois que c'est l'un des meilleurs serviteurs du royaume de Lot, et leur abruti de roi a dû penser que de l'eau avait coulé sur les ponts.

Merlin haussa les épaules avant de se figer.

\- Attends, ça veut dire qu'Arthur l'a vu et n'a encore tué personne ?

Gwaine pouffa et Arthur lui balança un coup dans les côtes.

\- Eh bien… Peu importe ce qu'il a fait, de l'eau a effectivement coulé sous les ponts.

Merlin fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Si tu le dis… C'est presque vexant, cela dit.

Avant qu'Arthur n'ait pu répondre, le sorcier enchaîna.

\- J'ai dit _presque_ , alors ne te sens surtout pas obligé d'aller lui en coller une.

Sur ce, Merlin sourit, l'embrassa sur la joue et tourna les talons, laissant Arthur perplexe. Finalement, le roi décida qu'il devrait aller voir ses invités (bien qu'il ne les ait jamais techniquement invités). Il se dirigea vers Annis, puisqu'elle était la seule qu'il comptait déjà parmi ses alliés à son époque.

\- Ah Arthur ! Je vous assure que je ne comprends pas pourquoi Lot a amené son serviteur ici, et il va de soi que je vous apporte mon soutien, déclara la reine en lançant un regard mauvais vers le serviteur.

Arthur se retint de soupirer. Décidément, ce que cet homme avait fait n'était pas passé inaperçu, et semblait être le sujet favori. Si seulement il savait de quoi il s'agissait. Il chercha donc à changer de sujet, et se félicitait mentalement de n'avoir encore fait aucune gaffe lorsque le roi de Lot s'approcha d'eux.

\- Arthur, je dois dire que ce banquet est très réussi.

\- Merci… Lot, répondit Arthur en se souvenant de ce qu'Annis avait dit.

\- J'espère que la présence de mon serviteur ne posera pas de problèmes, il était le seul disponible pour ce voyage. Et je puis vous assurer qu'il ne se reproduira pas… d'incidents.

Arthur acquiesça, même s'il doutait de la sincérité du roi Lot. Quel roi avait tellement peu de serviteurs qu'il n'avait pas le choix quant à celui qu'il emmenait avec lui ?

\- Je ne tolèrerai en effet pas d'autre incidents, Lot.

\- Cela dit, je persiste à penser que la faute ne reposait pas uniquement sur Gareth.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Et sur qui d'autre, si je puis me permettre ?

Arthur savait qu'il avançait à l'aveuglette, mais il était hors de question qu'il laisse ce roi lui marcher sur les pieds. Et puis, peut-être cela lui permettrait-il d'enfin apprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Eh bien, pardonnez-moi, mais j'estime que le désir doit être provoqué. Aussi, votre… consort a dû très certainement jouer sa part.

 _\- Pardonnez-moi ?_

Même s'il ne savait toujours pas de quoi il parlait, le ton du roi Lot était bien trop injurieux à son goût, et Arthur ne tolèrerait pas que quelqu'un manque de respect à Merlin, peu importe si cela mettait fin à une alliance.

\- Ecoutez, Arthur, c'est en tant qu'ami que je vous dis cela. Epouser un paysan, c'est une chose, mais le laisser vous cocufier de la sorte…

Arthur ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase, et le frappa si fort que Lot se cogna contre la table derrière lui, et tomba au sol. Le fracas fit taire toute la salle, et tous les regards se dirigèrent vers eux. Léon, Elyan et Percival donnèrent des écus à Gwaine, qui récupéra ses gains avec un sourire victorieux en leur disant qu'il savait bien qu'Arthur ne serait pas capable de résister, tandis qu'Annis, Richard et Léodagan ne bougeaient pas, attendant de voir comment la situation évoluait et s'ils auraient à choisir un camp.

Mais Arthur était trop loin pour les remarquer. Il se baissa, releva le roi Lot, et le saisit fermement par le col de sa cape.

\- Je vous préviens, un mot de plus contre Merlin et je vous déclare la guerre.

C'est ce moment que choisit Merlin pour revenir dans la salle, après avoir couché William. Il fouilla la salle du regard, puis s'approcha de Léon, Gwaine, Elyan et Perceval.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- A ton avis ? Demanda Gwaine

\- Oh, il a frappé Gareth, ça y est ?

\- Non ! Déclara Perceval.

\- Pire que ça ! Ajouta Elyan.

\- Il a frappé Lot, finit par avouer Gwaine devant l'air perdu de Merlin.

\- Il a… _Quoi_ ? Pourquoi ?

Avant que l'un des chevaliers n'ait pu répondre, Arthur asséna un deuxième coup au roi Lot, avant de déclarer :

\- Camelot déclare la guerre à Orcanie.

Arthur eut à peine le temps de bouger que Merlin était sur lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je déclare la guerre, Merlin, es-tu devenu sourd ?

\- Et toi, es-tu devenu complètement fou ? Peu importe ce qu'il a dit, Arthur, ça ne vaut pas une guerre, laisses tomber !

\- Il a insulté mon honneur, je ne laisserai pas cela impuni !

\- Il a insulté ton honneur ? Tu déclares une guerre parce qu'un roi a insulté ton honneur ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Je te préviens, si tu mènes cette guerre, ne comptes pas sur moi !

\- Merlin…

Merlin ne répondit pas et s'éloigna. Arthur se mordit la lèvre. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait menti à Merlin, il se fichait pas mal de son propre honneur.

\- Ce n'est pas votre honneur qui a été insulté, n'est-ce pas princesse ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?

\- Eh bien en tant que chevalier, j'estime que j'ai le droit de savoir ce pour quoi je vais me battre, déclara Gwaine en souriant. Non, sérieusement, je me battrai pour Merlin plus que n'importe qui, et j'espère que vous le savez. Mais vous devriez lui dire que vous faites ça pour lui.

Lot, qui jusque là discutait avec les quelques conseillers qu'il avait amené, revint vers Arthur, murmurant afin que personne d'autre n'entende.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'une guerre soit judicieuse, ni mes chevaliers ni les votres n'y sont pour quoi que ce soit, et cette histoire peut sans doute se régler autrement.

\- Oh, et que proposez-vous ?

\- Un combat. Vous voudrez sûrement vous battre vous-même, et je pense que ni vous ni moi ne tenons à tuer l'autre, alors voici ce que je propose : Un combat simple, mais pas singulier. Peu importe le gagnant, l'alliance entre les cinq royaumes reste intouchée.

\- Quel est l'intérêt même de se battre alors ?

\- Enfin, Arthur, ce pour quoi vous étiez prêt à lancer une guerre. Votre consort.

\- Laissez Merlin en dehors de cela !

\- Si vous gagnez, on ne parlera plus jamais de cette histoire, plus un mot sur Merlin et je vous promets de renvoyer Gareth, ce que vous vouliez à l'époque, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Et si je perds ?

\- Merlin rentre en Orcanie avec moi, ou, plus précisément, avec Gareth.

\- Hors de question !

\- Etes-vous vraiment certain de préférer la guerre à mon offre ? D'avoir des morts sur la conscience ?

\- Je ne parierai pas la vie de Merlin. Menez une guerre si vous voulez, je refuse votre offre.

La réponse d'Arthur ne sembla pas convaincre Lot.

\- Bon, très bien.

Il retira son gantelet et le lança aux pieds d'Arthur.

\- Je ne laisserai pas mes hommes mourir pour une guerre stupide. Je vous défie en combat singulier.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Merlin voulut s'interposer mais fut retenu par Gwaine tandis qu'Arthur ramassait l'objet.

\- Demain à la première heure, déclara-t-il avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas décidé.

Merlin parvint enfin à se défaire des bras de Gwaine et se lança après Arthur, qu'il rattrapa facilement.

\- Arthur ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?!

\- Même si je déteste avoir à le reconnaître, cet abruti n'a pas tort. Mes hommes n'ont pas à mourir pour un différend de la sorte.

\- Et ça t'autorise à te faire tuer ?

\- Tu as si peu confiance en moi pour croire que je ne pourrai pas gagner ?

\- Mais non, ce n'est pas ça ! Mais… Bon sang, c'est la première réunion depuis les traités ont été signés, et la paix est déjà menacée !

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Que je le laisse me marcher dessus ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Mais il y avait sûrement un autre moyen de régler ça ! Tu aurais pu prendre sur toi pour une fois, au lieu de céder à ton égo démesuré !

\- Assez ! Il me semble que c'est toujours moi, le roi ! Tu n'as rien à dire sur les décisions que je prends, Merlin !

Merlin se tut, blessé, et Arthur se mordit la langue.

\- Dans ce cas tu n'aurais jamais dû m'épouser, répondit sèchement Merlin avant de s'en aller.

Arthur se passa une main sur le visage, dépité, avant de se retourner en entendent des bruits de pas.

\- Bien joué princesse, vraiment !

\- Vous, je ne vous ai rien demandé !

\- Peut-être, mais c'est _mon_ monde que vous êtes en train de foutre en l'air, et c'est _moi_ qu'Arthur va tuer s'il revient et trouve un bordel pareil !

Arthur le fusilla du regard, et Gwaine soupira.

\- Il n'est pas fâché parce que vous avez accepté un duel, vous savez.

\- Non, il pense juste que je vais me faire tuer. Vous parlez d'une confiance !

\- Oh mais arrêtez d'être aussi dramatique ! Vous êtes meilleur que Lot, vous le savez, je le sais, et Merlin le sait ! Il sait très bien que vous allez gagner, mais il sait aussi que le royaume de Lot vous déclarera la guerre en guise de représailles, et c'est ça qui le met en rogne ! Vous ne vous êtes peut-être pas battu pour la paix, mais le Arthur que je connais l'a fait, et il est hors de question que vous ruiniez tout ce pour quoi il s'est battu ! Et croyez bien que si vous amenez la guerre à Camelot, Merlin se fichera pas mal de savoir que vous l'avez fait pour défendre son honneur !

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse, hein ? J'ai accepté le défi, je ne peux plus refuser !

\- Faites bien ce que vous voulez, mais je vous suggère fortement de trouver une solution avant demain !

Arthur soupira et regarda le chevalier s'éloigner, avant de rejoindre sa propre chambre. Il hésita avant d'entrer, peu sûr de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à Merlin, puis fronça les sourcils en voyant que son consort n'était pas là. Finalement, il se rendit dans la chambre de William, estimant qu'un Merlin contrarié irait sûrement voir son fils. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant endormi sur une chaise près du lit où leur fils dormait également. Il s'approcha de lui et songea à le réveiller, avant de changer d'avis et de retourner dans leur chambre pour récupérer une couverture, qu'il installa sur Merlin. Puis, il s'assit quelques instants par terre, ayant besoin de réfléchir.

* * *

\- Arthur ? Arthur !

Arthur ouvrit les yeux, perdu, pour voir Merlin penché au-dessus de lui.

\- Merlin ? Qu'est-ce…

\- Tu t'es endormi. Par terre, de toute évidence.

Arthur grogna et se releva légèrement pour se mettre en position assise. Le sol n'était décidément pas des plus confortables.

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

Merlin lui intima de parler moins fort en désignant William, qui dormait toujours, et Arthur retint un autre grognement.

\- J'en sais rien. Pas loin de minuit, j'imagine.

\- Alors pourquoi tu m'as réveillé ?

\- Parce que je doute que dormir par terre la veille d'un combat te soit très bénéfique, déclara Merlin en l'aidant à se relever.

Ils réussirent à se hisser jusqu'à leur chambre sans réveiller leur fils, et, une fois la porte fermée, Arthur se dégagea.

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que je me batte.

\- C'est vrai, mais j'ai encore moins envie de te voir mourir, alors viens dormir.

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance. Pas assez pour estimer que j'ai une bonne raison si je mène une guerre personnelle contre un autre roi, en tout cas !

\- Arthur… Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. C'est juste… Je ne pense pas que protéger ton propre égo soit une raison pour risquer une véritable guerre ! Les cinq royaumes sont en paix depuis cinq ans, je pense juste que tu aurais pu…

\- Prendre sur moi ? Eh bien non, je suis désolé ! La paix devrait reposer sur le respect entre les souverains, et non pas sur la peur de déclencher une guerre.

Merlin soupira, fatigué.

\- De toute manière, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire dans tes décisions, c'est toi le roi, n'est-ce pas ? Lança Merlin acerbement en reprenant les mots d'Arthur. Alors je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu m'en parles.

Arthur se mordit la lèvre, et attrapa le bras de Merlin.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir dit ça. Je… Je ne le pensais pas. Tu as toujours eu et auras toujours ton mot à dire, Merlin. Tu me conseilles mieux que personne.

Merlin leva les yeux pour rencontrer les siens, et prit sa main dans la sienne.

\- Je te fais confiance, tu sais. Je ne veux juste pas vivre une autre guerre. Et je ne veux pas que notre fils connaisse ça non plus.

Arthur hocha la tête et lâcha la main de Merlin pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Ca n'arrivera pas, je te le promets.

Et si Arthur ne savait pas encore comment il tiendrait cette promesse, il savait qu'il la tiendrait. Car il était également hors de question que son fils vive sous les assauts.

Finalement, ils atteignirent le lit et s'endormirent rapidement, épuisés.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Merlin aida Arthur à se préparer au combat, sans dire un mot.

Arthur rejoignit le lieu du duel, où Lot l'attendait déjà. Le combat s'engagez rapidement, et Gwaine et Léon durent retenir Merlin d'utiliser la magie pour aider Arthur, conscients que maintenant que les pouvoirs du sorcier n'étaient plus un secret, il serait soupçonné pour tout coup de chance un peu trop hasardeux. Pendant ce temps-là, Elyan et Perceval s'occupaient de William, le maintenant loin de la bataille.

Après environ une heure de combat, Arthur reprit l'avantage, et parvint à désarmer son adversaire, qui lui asséna un coup de poing, le faisant légèrement tituber. Ces quelques secondes suffirent pour que Lot se relève et récupère son arme. Il parvint à pousser Arthur contre un rocher, et Gwaine dût pratiquement se jeter sur Merlin lorsqu'Arthur grimaça et lâcha son épée sous la douleur, donnant l'avantage à Lot.

Alors que Lot s'apprêtait à lui asséner un autre coup, Arthur le chargea et parvint à le faire tomber, mais fut entrainé dans sa chute. Finalement, il parvint à maintenir Lot au sol suffisamment longtemps pour récupérer l'épée, et la pointa vers sa gorge.

Il était réellement tenté de passer l'objet au travers de son corps, et la simple idée qu'il voulait récupérer Merlin pour l'offrir à son serviteur comme s'il était un simple objet suffit presque à le convaincre de céder à ses pulsions. Mais Arthur savait que personne ne le pardonnerait, pas même lui-même.

\- Je vous laisse la vie sauve si vous me jurez de laisser Merlin tranquille. Je ne veux plus que ni vous ni aucun de vos serviteurs n'aient un seul regard déplacé, est-ce clair ?

Lot hocha la tête, visiblement déconcerté d'avoir été battu.

\- Bien.

Arthur éloigna l'épée, et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Nous nous sommes tous trop battus pour obtenir la paix. Je pense que nous devrions essayer de la préserver, et que tous sentiments personnels devraient se régler en dehors d'un champ de bataille.

Lot signifia qu'il était d'accord d'un léger sourire, et il saisit la main d'Arthur avec enthousiasme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir signifié leur accord aux autres souverains, Lot s'éloigna avec Annis et Arthur rejoignit Merlin dans leur chambre. Son consort l'aida à enlever son armure.

\- Fais-moi voir ton bras.

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Arthur.

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel mais obéit. Merlin nettoya la plaie, mais sembla estimer que ce n'était rien de grave.

\- Tu avais raison, j'aurais du te faire confiance. Je suis désolé.

\- Non, Merlin, c'est toi qui avais raison. Mes sentiments personnels ne devraient pas prendre suffisamment d'ampleur pour manquer de déclencher une guerre.

Merlin sourit, et l'embrassa tendrement. Arthur répondit avec passion, passant ses bras dans le dos de son consort et approfondissant le baiser. Merlin recula, attirant Arthur avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils heurtent le lit. Le sorcier se laissa tomber, et Arthur s'installa sur lui, descendant le long de son cou. Les yeux de Merlin virèrent au doré, et leurs vêtements disparurent instantanément. Arthur grogna, et se lança à la découverte du corps de l'homme qu'il avait épousé.

* * *

Environ une heure plus tard, Arthur était allongé dans le lit, pétrifié, tandis que Merlin s'était endormi, à moitié installé sur lui. Le roi baissa les yeux vers lui et se passa une main sur le visage. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il était dans le futur depuis deux jours, et voilà qu'il… Arthur soupira lourdement. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait aimé ce qu'il venait de se passer, il avait agi de façon passionnée, quasiment instinctive, et il devait avouer qu'il s'était senti mieux qu'avec Gwen. Il y avait aussi la manière dont une simple insulte à l'encontre de Merlin l'avait enragé au point de vouloir déclencher une guerre, Arthur n'avait presque jamais été aussi en colère.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais il devait se reprendre. Ce monde, ce futur, ce n'était pas sa vie. Il était marié à Gwen, et il l'aimait. Ce qu'il s'était passé avec Merlin n'était rien d'autre qu'un effet secondaire dû à… Gwaine. Oui, tout cela devait venir de Gwaine et de ses insinuations, comme quoi l'autre Arthur avait réalisé ses sentiments dans le futur. Tout était probablement la faute de Gwaine. Il devait juste se concentrer sur la femme qu'il aimait, et s'assurer que ce genre de pulsions ne se reproduirait pas.

Merlin se mit à bouger, tirant Arthur de ses pensées. Le sorcier leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Je me suis endormi ?

Arthur hocha la tête et Merlin se releva.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Pas longtemps.

Merlin embrassa le coin de ses lèvres, et Arthur se força à penser à Gwen, puis il descendit du lit et commença à se rhabiller.

\- Arthur, sors de là, Perceval et Elyan vont se demander ce qu'on fiche.

\- Perceval et Elyan ?

\- Oui, tu sais, tes chevaliers qui sont actuellement en train de s'occuper de ton fils !

\- C'est ton fils aussi, grommela Arthur en se levant néanmoins.

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel et le tira par le bras. A peine avaient-ils mis le pied dehors que William se précipita vers eux.

\- Papa ! Papa !

Merlin se baissa pour se retrouver à la hauteur de son fils, qui se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Où est-ce que vous étiez ? Demanda Gwaine qui avait du rejoindre Perceval et Elyan après le combat.

\- Euh… On…

\- Peu importe, Sire, déclara Elyan, et Arthur le remercia intérieurement.

Gwaine haussa les sourcils et lui lança un sourire appuyé, et Arthur détourna le regard vers son fils, qui se dégagea des bras de Merlin pour venir se loger dans les siens. Arthur le réceptionna tant bien que mal, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. S'il était sûr d'une chose, c'était que William lui manquerait lorsqu'il repartirait dans son époque. Merlin se releva et déclara qu'il avait promis aux serviteurs de les aider à organiser le repas du midi, et après avoir embrassé fils et mari, il tourna les talons. Arthur ignora les regards pleins de sous-entendus de Gwaine, et s'enferma avec William dans la chambre de ce dernier, pour jouer avec lui.

* * *

Lorsque midi sonna, Arthur rejoignit la grande salle, et s'installa à table avec les autres souverains, et fut soulagé de constater ques les tensions semblaient s'être apaisées. De toute évidence, l'accord de la matinée satisfaisait tout le monde. Il prit William sur ses genoux, et Merlin s'installa à côté d'eux. Le roi Richard , installé de l'autre côté d'Arthur, se pencha vers lui.

\- Je dois avouer que je trouve cela très courageux, ce que vous avez fait pour votre consort.

Arthur se tourna vers lui, interloqué.

\- Comment savez-vous que c'était pour lui ?

\- Allons, Arthur, ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile. Vous savez, ma femme et moi étions également très proches, avant sa mort.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Ne le soyez pas. Je ne regrette aucun moment que j'ai passé avec elle. Vous devriez faire en sorte de ne rien regretter non plus. Profitez de la vie, Arthur, on ne sait jamais quand elle s'arrête.

Arthur hocha la tête et se tourna vers Merlin, vers qui William avait rampé, et qui riait avec Annis tout en nourrissant son fils. Arthur sentit son cœur fondre face au sourire de son consort, et il ne pouvait qu'avouer qu'il ne pouvait pas mettre ses sentiments sur le compte de ce que Gwaine lui avait dit. Le chevalier passa derrière lui à ce moment là, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, Gwaine.

\- Je parle de l'homme avec qui vous avez fait l'amour tout à l'heure.

Arthur se retourna vers lui et le fusilla du regard.

\- Bien, maintenant que j'ai votre attention, je repose ma question : vous l'aimez ?

Arthur agrippa Gwaine par le col.

\- Ecoutez-moi bien, mes sentiments ne regardent que moi, et si je vous dis que j'aime ma femme, c'est que je l'aime. Peu importe ce qu'il a pu se passer dans un moment de faiblesse.

Il relâcha le chevalier, qui s'éloigna en bougonnant.

\- Tout va bien ? Lui demanda Merlin.

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien, Gwaine…

\- Gwaine est très irritant, c'est tout.

Arthur sourit, et Merlin sembla abandonner l'affaire. Le roi inspira profondément, et s'il dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se pencher et essuyer la tâche de sauce que William venait de faire sur la joue de Merlin avec sa langue, ou si son coeur fondait à chaque sourire de Merlin, cela ne prouvait en rien les dires de Gwaine.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Cinq jours passèrent avant que les autres souverains ne quittent Camelot, et Arthur fut immensément soulagé lorsqu'ils passèrent le seuil de la porte. Aucun autre incident majeur ne s'était produit, si ce n'est quelques conversations durant lesquelles Arthur avait forcé un rire ou hoché la tête à une anecdote dont il n'avait aucun souvenir. Il avait également dû prendre sur lui pour ignorer Gwaine et toutes ses remarques devenues plus que régulières et franchement insupportable.

Quelques heures après leur départ, Arthur se prépara pour la nuit et s'allongea aux côtés de Merlin, qui se tourna vers lui.

\- Tu vois, tout s'est bien passé finalement. Enfin, si on oublie le premier jour.

Arthur hocha vaguement la tête, et, perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas le soupir que Merlin poussa avant de lui tourner le dos. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Depuis le moment d'intimité qu'il avait partagé avec Merlin, Arthur était totalement perdu. Il avait voulu se convaincre qu'il avait agi dans l'excitation du moment et que cela ne voulait strictement rien dire, mais lorsqu'il s'était surpris à vouloir recommencer, il avait été forcé de reconnaître que ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait indéniablement aimé ce qu'il s'était passé, et ses sentiments pour Merlin étaient brouillés. Ainsi que ceux qu'il ressentait envers Gwen. Le roi ne savait plus où il en était, et il avait préféré s'éloigner de Merlin, dans la mesure du possible. Il faisait le minimum pour qu'il n'ait pas de doutes, mais il se retenait de prendre des initiatives, même lorsqu'il en avait envie. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se permettre de prendre le risque de tomber amoureux.

Arthur dormit mal, pour la troisième nuit d'affilée, et lorsqu'il se réveilla, Merlin n'était pas dans la chambre. Il était probablement allé réveiller William. Le roi sourit en pensant à son fils, et entreprit de s'habiller lorsque l'on toqua à la porte. Léon entra, William sur ses talons, et Arthur fronça les sourcils en ne voyant pas son consort.

\- Notre jeune ami ici présent s'est réveillé et a réclamé ses deux pères, déclara le chevalier en souriant. Où est Merlin ?

Arthur serra son fils dans ses bras en souriant, avant de répondre à Léon.

\- Je n'en sais rien, il n'était pas là quand je me suis levé, j'ai cru qu'il était avec William.

Léon se mordit la lèvre, semblant vouloir dire quelque chose sans oser le faire.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Non, ce n'est rien, Sire.

\- Léon. Dites-moi.

Le chevalier soupira, et baissa légèrement les yeux.

\- Eh bien c'est juste que… Il y a…Des rumeurs Sire, et…

Les hésitations du chevalier agaçaient Arthur, surtout à peine réveillé.

\- Quelles rumeurs ? Parlez, bon sang !

\- Le bruit court que Sir Yvain aime bien Merlin. Beaucoup, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Arthur fronça les sourcils, il ne voyait que trop bien où Léon voulait en venir.

\- Eh bien, même si cela est vrai, je sais que jamais Merlin ne…

\- Non, bien sûr que non, Sire, je n'étais pas en train d'insinuer quoi que ce soit de la sorte ! Mais le fait est que Perceval et moi avons surpris une conversation hier soir, entre Merlin et Yvain, et… J'ai cru comprendre que Merlin n'était pas très heureux ces derniers jours, et je voulais juste vous conseiller de faire attention. Je sais ce qu'il représente pour vous, et je sais que vous ne vous le pardonneriez jamais si vous veniez à le perdre.

Arthur s'apprêtait à répondre, à affirmer qu'il rendait Merlin parfaitement heureux peu importe ce qu'il avait cru entendre, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que son consort entra dans la pièce.

William courut vers Merlin à la seconde où il le vit, et le sorcier se baissa pour le prendre dans ses bras en souriant.

\- Où étais-tu ? Demanda Arthur.

\- Dehors, tu dormais encore quand je me suis levé, je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais, tout seul dehors ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais tout seul, en fait j'étais avec Yvain.

Arthur sentit la colère monter en lui. Si ce que Léon avait dit était vrai, et que cet Yvain voulait Merlin, alors il était hors de question que son consort ne passe ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde de plus avec lui.

\- Avec Yvain ?

Merlin acquiesça, et Arthur plissa les yeux sous la colère.

\- Et on peut savoir ce que vous faisiez ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton bien plus agressif que ce qu'il n'avait voulu, ce qui sembla agacer Merlin.

\- Mais rien de particulier, bon sang ! On peut savoir ce que c'est ton problème ?

\- Mon problème ? Oh je ne sais pas, peut-être de découvrir que mon mari sort en douce la nuit pour voir un autre homme ?

Merlin posa William par terre et avança d'un pas, visiblement blessé par les sous-entendus d'Arthur.

\- Pardon ? Non mais qu'est-ce que tu crois, Arthur ? Que je te suis infidèle ?

Merlin s'était mis à crier, ce qui poussa le roi à hausser lui aussi le ton.

\- J'en sais rien, est-ce que tu l'es ? Après tout, Yvain ne dirait pas non, alors tout est possible !

Arthur regretta ses mots à la seconde où ils sortirent de sa bouche, et il se détesta encore un peu plus en voyant la douleur qu'il venait d'infliger à Merlin se lire sur son visage. Le pire étant que s'il y avait bien une chose dont il était sûr, c'était que Merlin ne serait jamais capable de le trahir de la sorte. Il voulait ravaler ses mots, mais il ne pouvait pas, alors il ne dit rien. Le silence s'installa quelques secondes, avant d'être coupé par des pleurs, et Arthur sentit son cœur se briser en réalisant qu'ils venaient de William, qui était descendu des bras de Merlin durant leur dispute. Arthur se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, lui caressant le dos en espérant que ça le calmerait. Il chercha les yeux de Merlin, mais ce dernier préféra fuir, et Arthur tenta de se convaincre que ce qu'il avait vu n'était qu'un reflet de lumière, et non pas des larmes.

Il se laissa tomber au sol et prit William sur ses genoux, tentant tant bien que mal de le consoler. Léon préféra lui aussi quitter la pièce, mal à l'aise.

\- Est-ce que papa et toi allez vous séparer ? Demanda William entre deux sanglots.

\- Non, répondit Arthur en priant de tout son être pour que ce soit vrai. Non, c'est… Tous les adultes se disputent, tu sais.

\- Alors vous vous aimez toujours ?

\- Oui, bien sûr que oui. Tout va s'arranger, William.

\- Tu promets ?

Arthur hocha la tête et William se serra contre lui, cessant de pleurer. Il espérait seulement qu'il n'avait pas menti à son fils. Arthur n'était pas stupide, il y avait fort à parier que si Léon avait entendu Merlin dire qu'il n'était pas heureux, c'était à cause de lui et de ses doutes. Il avait cru que Merlin ne remarquerait pas qu'il prenait ses distances, et il avait manifestement eu tort. Si cela menait à leur séparation, s'il brisait à la fois le cœur de Merlin et celui de William parce qu'il avait eu peur de ses propres sentiments, Arthur savait qu'il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire désormais, c'était s'excuser et tenter d'arranger les choses, en espérant que Merlin le pardonne.

* * *

Il passa la matinée à tenter de retrouver Merlin tout en s'occupant de son fils, sans succès, et il finit par demander à Elyan de jouer avec William une heure ou deux, avant que sa tête n'explose. Il s'assit sur les marches devant le palais et eut un sursaut d'espoir en entendant quelqu'un s'asseoir près de lui, avant de soupirer en reconnaissant Gwaine.

\- Vous avez l'air ravi de me voir, ça fait plaisir.

\- J'espérais que vous seriez Merlin.

\- Ah, oui. Désolé de vous décevoir.

Arthur ne put se retenir de lui lancer un regard mauvais. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de supporter Gwaine maintenant. Le chevalier sembla le comprendre, et prit un air sérieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- A votre avis ? J'ai tout fichu par terre.

\- Oui, ça je l'avais deviné, ce que je vous demande ce sont les détails croustillants.

Arthur le fusilla du regard.

\- J'ai… Insinué qu'il voyait un autre homme.

 _\- Quoi ?_ Mais enfin d'où vous avez sorti ça ? Ce pauvre Merlin vous serait fidèle encore cinquante ans après votre mort et vous l'insultez ? Bien joué, Pendragon.

\- Vous croyez que je ne le sais pas ?!

\- Bon, pourquoi avez-vous dit ça ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Il n'était pas là quand je me suis réveillé, et Léon a dit que cet Yvain l'aimait bien, et que Merlin lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas heureux ces derniers jours, et quand je lui ai demandé où il était, il a répondu « avec Yvain » et j'ai explosé ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça, d'accord !

Gwaine leva les yeux au ciel et Arthur lui envoya un autre regard meurtrier.

\- Bon. Il est vrai qu'Yvain aimerait bien prendre votre place, et avant que vous ne demandiez, non je ne vous montrerai pas qui c'est, pas envie que vous le tuiez. Mais ce que _moi_ je sais, c'est que Merlin a été très clair sur le sujet. Maintenant, s'il n'est pas heureux ces derniers jours –et selon moi, c'est depuis que _son_ Arthur est parti –, eh bien vous êtes entièrement à blâmer.

\- Merci beaucoup, Gwaine, c'est incroyable ce que vous m'aidez !

\- J'essaie seulement de vous faire comprendre que votre stratégie d'éviter Merlin pour ne pas avoir à assumer vos sentiments, c'est débile et ça lui fait du mal !

Arthur lui lança un regard interloqué.

\- Quelle stratégie ?

\- Oh, arrêtez, tout le château a remarqué que vous faisiez tout pour l'éviter !

Arthur se mordit la lèvre. Dire qu'il croyait être subtil, il était vraiment un imbécile.

\- Je vais m'excuser, et…

\- Non.

Arthur fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux vers le chevalier.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai dit non, Arthur. Vous êtes ici depuis une semaine et vous en avez assez fait. Alors maintenant, je vais très clair. Tout le monde sait que Merlin vous pardonnera à la seconde où vous le regarderez avec vos yeux de chien battu, mais si tout ce que vous affirmez depuis le début est vrai, si vous aimez Gwen et que vous ne voulez rien avoir à faire avec Merlin, ne lui demandez pas de vous pardonner.

\- Vous êtes en train de me demander de laisser Merlin me quitter ?

Gwaine sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, puis hocha la tête.

\- Oui. Je ne vous laisserai pas lui briser le cœur à nouveau, Sire. Soit vous décidez que vous voulez être avec lui, et vous vous impliquez dans cette relation, soit vous laissez tomber. Mais je vous jure que si vous faites tout pour qu'il vous pardonne, pour ensuite recommencer à l'éviter ou à clamer que vous aimez Gwen, je m'assurerai que vous ayez aussi mal que lui. Si vous tenez ne serait-ce qu'un minimum à lui, ne lui faites pas ça. L'autre Arthur, celui qui l'aime réellement trouvera le moyen de se faire pardonner, aucun doute là-dessus. Mais vous, vous n'avez aucun droit de jouer avec ses sentiments, princesse.

Arthur resta bouche-bée quelques secondes, choqué, et voulut répondre, mais Gwaine leva un doigt menaçant vers lui et repris.

\- Et que ce soit bien clair, _c'est_ une menace, Sire.

Sur ce, le chevalier se leva et tourna les talons sans un regard.

* * *

Arthur resta assis sur les marches, paralysé, jusqu'à ce qu'il vit Elyan passer devant lui, et ne se souvienne qu'il avait laissé William avec le chevalier.

\- Elyan ! Où est William ?

\- Oh, Sire ! Il s'est endormi dans son lit, et j'ai supposé que je n'étais pas obligé de rester, il est en sécurité. Ai-je eu tort ?

Arthur lui répondit négativement et, pris d'un besoin de voir son fils, se précipita dans la chambre de l'enfant. Il se stoppa néanmoins lorsqu'il vit Merlin, qui replaçait une couverture sur William. Le roi sentit tout sens logique le quitter, et resta planté dans l'embrasure de la porte, sans savoir quoi faire. Merlin se rassit sur la chaise près du lit, et se mit à parler, sans même un regard pour Arthur.

\- Je suis un mauvais père, n'est-ce pas ?

Arthur commença à s'approcher de lui, avant de réaliser que ses actes ne seraient probablement pas les bienvenus. Il resta alors à une certaine distance, et tenta de rassurer son consort comme il le pouvait.

\- Non, Merlin, bien sûr que non, tu…

\- Mon fils pleure et je quitte la pièce. En quoi c'est être un bon père ?

Arthur déglutit, essayant de se convaincre que son cœur ne se brisait pas à la voix brisée de Merlin.

\- Non, c'est… C'était ma faute, admit-il et Merlin tourna la tête vers lui pour la première fois. Je t'ai poussé à partir.

Merlin se leva en silence, et fit signe à Arthur de le suivre en sortant de la pièce. Le roi fronça les sourcils, avant de comprendre que Merlin ne voulait pas réveiller William, surtout si leur conversation devait à nouveau tourner en dispute. Il suivit le sorcier jusque dans leur chambre, et tenta sans succès de ne pas se sentir blessé lorsque Merlin recula quand il voulut l'approcher.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il nous arrive ? Demanda Merlin, et Arthur ne sut pas quoi lui répondre.

Le sorcier croisa les bras, et rencontra à nouveau les yeux d'Arthur, qui pouvait voir la douleur dans les siens.

\- Je… Je ne te comprends plus, Arthur. Il y a une semaine, tu voulais manquer les conseils pour qu'on reste au lit, tu passais ton temps à dire à quel point tu m'aimais, et… Honnetement, c'était déjà un peu étrange en soi, mais désormais… Tu me parles à peine.

\- Ce n'est pas…

\- Oh, je t'en prie ! N'ose pas me dire que c'est faux ! Tu m'évites, tu tournes la tête quand je veux t'embrasser, tu me réponds par deux mots maximum, bon sang, Arthur, tu m'as même demandé de remplir ton verre l'autre soir, comme si je n'étais rien de plus qu'un serviteur pour toi !

Arthur se mordit la lèvre. Il ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir demandé à Merlin de lui remplir son verre, il avait être distrait et avait agi instinctivement.

\- Et maintenant tu m'accuses de t'être infidèle. Si tu ne m'aimes plus, Arthur, dis-le, mais ne joues pas à ça avec moi. N'essaies pas de me pousser à…

Cette fois, Arthur ne put s'empêcher d'agripper les mains de Merlin, le coupant dans sa phrase au passage. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Merlin croire qu'il se fichait de lui, il ne supporterait pas de le blesser de la sorte.

\- Non, Merlin, je…

Arthur ne finit pas sa phrase, ne sachant pas comment la finir, et Merlin soupira.

\- Tu quoi ?

Le cerveau du roi était en ébullition. Il savait que le moyen le plus simple de faire comprendre à Merlin qu'il tenait à lui serait de lui dire la vérité, et de lui expliquer ses agissements, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le faire. Il imaginait déjà le regard trahi que lui renverrait le sorcier, et… Bon sang, Merlin pourrait être assez idiot pour avoir l'impression d'avoir trahi l'Arthur qu'il avait épousé en ayant des relations intimes avec lui.

Débattant intérieurement sur ce qu'il devait faire, Arthur ne répondit pas, et Merlin libéra ses mains en soupirant, ce qui fit réagir le roi.

\- Merlin, je… Je suis désolé.

\- Moi aussi, répondit simplement Merlin en contournant Arthur.

Résolu à ne pas le laisser partir, Arthur l'attrapa par la taille et le força à lui faire face.

\- Merlin, s'il te plaît. Je… Je sais que j'ai agi… Comme un idiot ces derniers jours, mais…

Arthur prit une grande inspiration, et repensa aux propos de Gwaine. Même s'il haïssait devoir le reconnaître, le chevalier n'avait pas tort. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à blesser Merlin pour protéger ses propres sentiments. Il se mordit la lèvre, conscient qu'il risquait de lui-même souffrir. Mais lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il préférait souffrir que de laisser Merlin souffrir pour lui, il réalisa également que son choix était fait.

\- Ecoutes, mes agissements… Il y avait une raison. Qui n'avait rien à voir avec toi, d'accord, c'était… Personnel. Mais c'est fini, maintenant. C'est fini, et je… Je vais redevenir comme avant, redevenir celui que tu aimes.

Merlin pencha légèrement la tête et laissa sa main glisser le long de la mâchoire du roi.

\- Je t'aime, Arthur, je… Qu'est-ce qui est fini ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

Arthur déglutit à nouveau. Il s'était attendu à cette question, mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. Entendre Merlin lui dire qu'il l'aimait, sentir sa main sur sa peau… Il ne voulait pas le perdre, ce qui arriverait indéniablement si Merlin découvrait qu'il lui mentait et n'était pas exactement celui qu'il avait épousé.

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire, finit-il par avouer, et Merlin laissa tomber sa main, déçu.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Tu me l'aurais dit, à une époque.

Merlin semblait amer, et Arthur en eut assez. Il était toujours remonté à cause de la magie, et frustré de ne pas pouvoir l'exprimer.

\- Combien de fois tu m'as demandé de te faire confiance, hein ? Lorsque je ne savais pas pour ta magie, combien de fois tu as dit avoir un pressentiment ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ? Et tu m'as demandé de simplement te faire confiance, et je l'ai fait. Eh bien cette fois c'est mon tour, et je te demande de me faire confiance. Je te demande de me croire quand je te dis que c'est fini, peu importe ce que c'était.

Arthur réalisa qu'il avait utilisé un ton plus autoritaire qu'il ne voulait, et eut peur que Merlin ne se braque, mais le sorcier se contenta de hocher la tête et laissa Arthur l'attirer contre lui. Le roi savait que, s'il voulait regagner totalement la confiance de Merlin, il devrait prouver ses dires, mais il s'en fichait. Ou plutôt, il voulait les prouver. Il avait passé les cinq derniers jours à réprimer ses envies, à s'empêcher de se rapprocher de Merlin par peur de découvrir des sentiments plus profonds que la simple amitié, mais il savait que le simple fait d'avoir peur de ces sentiments signifiait qu'ils étaient déjà là. Il n'avait pas été plus heureux en évitant Merlin, alors sans doute cela valait-il le coup de réellement s'impliquer. Même si cela signifiait que sa vie serait irrémédiablement changée lorsqu'il reviendrait à son époque, même s'il devait en souffrir. La famille qu'il avait ici en valait le coup.

Arthur revint à lui lorsque Merlin se dégagea de ses bras.

\- Je ne te serais jamais infidèle, tu sais.

\- Je sais. Je n'ai jamais réellement cru que tu pourrais….

\- C'est ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure.

\- J'étais énervé, je… Je me suis réveillé sans toi, et tu m'as dit que tu étais avec Yvain, et Léon a dit qu'il avait un penchant pour toi, alors l'idée que tu préfères passer du temps avec lui plutôt que de me réveiller, et… J'étais jaloux.

\- Je ne t'ai pas réveillé parce que je sais que tu dors mal ! Et je… Je n'avais pas _l'intention_ d'aller voir Yvain, je l'ai croisé par hasard.

\- Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du te crier dessus, ni…

Arthur se tut lorsque Merlin pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il répondit au baiser avec passion, réalisant qu'embrasser Merlin lui avait manqué. Merlin mit fin au baiser, et plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Arthur.

\- Plus de disputes ?

Arthur secoua la tête, avant d'assaillir le cou de son consort d'une multitude de baisers. Merlin ne put retenir un rire et repoussa lentement la tête du roi.

\- Arthur, il est presque midi.

\- Et alors ?

Arthur reprit ses baisers, tenant fermement Merlin par la taille et inhalant son odeur.

\- Tu as un conseil dans dix minutes.

Arthur grogna et se stoppa, relâchant le sorcier. Merlin s'avança vers la porte, et Arthur, décidé à lui prouver qu'il était sérieux, et espérant malgré tout que s'il s'occupait bien de lui, Merlin oublierait ce qu'il lui cachait, lui attrapa le bras.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répondit Merlin en souriant.

Le sorcier sortit de son champ de vision, et Arthur ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu. Il venait d'avouer ses sentiments, sentiments qu'il niait depuis des années, et si ce moment était extrêmement important pour lui, il l'était nettement moins pour Merlin. Il ne pouvait pas pour autant lui en vouloir, puisqu'il s'agissait difficilement de la première fois que Merlin entendait ces mots.

* * *

Arthur secoua la tête et se rendit à son conseil, un peu anxieux puisqu'il s'agissait de son premier conseil dans ce nouveau monde.

Lorsqu'il passa la porte, Léon s'approcha de lui.

\- Arthur, je voulais m'excuser pour ce matin, je ne voulais pas engendrer un conflit entre Merlin et vous.

\- Ce n'est rien, Léon, c'est arrangé.

Arthur s'installa à la table ronde et jeta un œil autour de lui. Il connaissait la grande majorité des chevaliers présents, ce qui était rassurant, mais il y en avait quelques un dont les visages lui étaient inconnus. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si l'un d'entre eux était Yvain, curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait son rival. Ce qui lui fit remarquer que Merlin n'était pas là, et il se demanda pourquoi son consort n'assistait pas au conseil. Il croisa le regard de Gwaine, qui semblait ne s'être que peu adouci, et s'éclaircit la gorge. Il ne savait pas par où commencer la réunion, et soupira de soulagement lorsque Léon prit la parole pour ouvrir le débat.

Il parla de la prospérité du royaume et des lois en vigueur, et Arthur paniqua à l'idée de dire quelque chose de faux, de se trahir.

Heureusement, la réunion semblait être plus une mise au point vérifiant qu'aucune menace ne pesait sur le peuple qu'autre chose, ce qui signifiait qu'Arthur écoutait les faits relatés par ses chevaliers plus qu'il ne parlait.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que l'un des chevaliers ne lui demande s'il pensait renforcer une loi dont Arthur ignorait la contenance. Il déglutit difficilement, et remercia les dieux lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, attirant toute l'attention.

Il vit William entrer dans la pièce en courant vers lui, et Merlin arriva à son tour une fraction de secondes plus tard, l'attrapant avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre sa destination.

\- Désolé, je l'ai lâché du regard une demi-seconde et…

Arthur se leva, et William lui sauta à moitié dans les bras.

\- Je vais finir par croire qu'il t'aime plus que moi, bougonna Merlin.

\- Tu devrais t'estimer heureux Merlin, au moins, moi, je t'aime, déclara-t-il sur un ton qu'il voulait chahuteur.

Merlin plissa les yeux, et Arthur crut qu'il allait lui tirer la langue. Le roi se mit à rire et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Puis, il voulut reposer William pour reprendre sa réunion, mais l'enfant s'agrippa à lui et il changea d'avis.

\- La réunion est finie.

\- Arthur, protesta Merlin.

Le roi le fit taire en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

\- J'estime que cette réunion peut être reportée, et je veux passer du temps avec ma famille. Cela pose un problème à quelqu'un ?

Tous firent non de la tête, et Arthur fixa plus précisément Gwaine, le défiant de dire quoi que ce soit. Merlin leva les yeux au ciel mais le suivit hors de la salle.

* * *

Il faisait beau, et Arthur sentait qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il emmena alors fils et mari dehors, et William rampa sur les genoux de Merlin, le suppliant de lui faire un tour de magie. Merlin sembla réfléchir, et murmura quelque chose tandis que ses yeux viraient au doré. Arthur se sentait toujours un peu mal à l'aise lorsqu'il voyait ses yeux changer de couleur, lui rappelant les années de mensonge de Merlin, mais ce sentiment disparut rapidement lorsqu'il réalisa que son consort avait amené à la vie la statue d'un chien, et que William se précipita pour jouer avec.

Ils regardèrent quelques minutes leur fils jouer, puis Arthur s'allongea, posant sa tête sur les genoux de Merlin, qui entrelaça leurs doigts.

\- Et moi ?

Merlin baissa les yeux vers lui, perdu.

\- Moi aussi, je veux un tour de magie, _Mer_ lin.

Merlin sourit, et fit apparaître un petit personnage blond, qui courait furieusement dans les airs, bougeant les bras dans tous les sens. Arthur se releva, désormais assis sur son consort, et se tourna vers lui en le fixant d'un air mauvais.

\- Est-ce que c'est sensé être _moi_ ?

\- Qui d'autre pourrait avoir l'air aussi idiot et énervé à la fois ?

Arthur voulut répliquer lorsque qu'un deuxième personnage apparut, avec des cheveux qui ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à Gwaine. Le petit Arthur se mit à pourchasser Gwaine en lui lançant des pommes, et Arthur ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire.

\- Enfin quelque chose de réaliste. Venant de toi, je me demandais si c'était possible.

Arthur jeta rapidement un œil vers William pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours là.

\- Et toi, où es-tu ?

\- En train d'essayer de t'empêcher de faire n'importe quoi, comme d'habitude.

Arthur plissa les yeux et vit le petit Merlin qui venait d'apparaitre courir après Arthur pour l'empêcher de tuer Gwaine. Le roi sourit et cala sa tête dans le creux du cou de Merlin. S'il avait encore des doutes, il en était désormais certain : il aimait cet homme.

Il manqua de grogner lorsqu'il vit Gwaine approcher, sachant qu'il allait ruiner le moment.

\- Sire ? Je peux vous parler une minute ?

Arthur faillit dire non, mais, ne voulant pas attirer la suspicion de Merlin, se leva.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore ?

\- Je vois que vous vous êtes réconcilié avec Merlin.

\- Bon, écoutez. Je vous ai laissé me dicter ce que je devais faire jusqu'à présent, et, même si ça m'arrache la gorge, je me dois de vous remercier pour m'avoir ouvert les yeux, mais désormais je veux que vous me laissiez tranquille. J'aime Merlin, et je vais prendre soin de lui jusqu'à ce que je parte, alors merci mais je n'ai plus besoin de vous. Votre travail de guide est terminé, vous pouvez retourner à la taverne !

\- En fait je voulais vous parler d'Yvain, mais…

\- Non, je ne veux pas savoir. Ne me parlez pas de cet abruti.

\- Arthur, vous ne comprenez pas…

\- Assez. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai, et je veux profiter de cette famille, si tant est que je ne sois jamais capable de la recréer, alors laissez-moi tranquille.

Arthur tourna les talons, et Gwaine leva les yeux au ciel, maudissant le roi qui n'avait pas voulu l'écouter.

* * *

Le soir venu, Arthur s'écroula dans son lit. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà été autant heureux qu'avec Merlin et William, et espérait que cela durerait jusqu'à ce qu'il reparte. Il ne voulait plus se battre avec Merlin.

Il attira son consort contre lui et se plaça sur lui, le couvrant de baisers, avant de se stopper en réalisant que le sorcier s'était endormi. Arthur soupira, et se contenta de s'allonger à ses côtés. Il avait peur de ce qu'il se passerait lorsqu'il retournerait dans son époque. Peur de revoir Gwen –d'ailleurs il ne savait toujours pas où elle était dans ce monde. Peur de perdre la famille qu'il s'était trouvé. Peur de ne jamais revoir William, de ne pas réussir à se faire aimer de Merlin.

Puis, il repensa à Yvain, et se demanda s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait d'écouter ce que Gwaine avait à dire. Après tout, le chevalier tenait à Merlin, et il n'aurait pas pris le risque d'énerver Arthur en parlant d'Yvain après ce qu'il s'était passé le matin même. Arthur soupira et pria pour que ce que Gwaine avait voulu dire ne soit pas important, et qu'il ne regrette pas de ne pas avoir écouté.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Le lendemain matin, Arthur décida donc de trouver Gwaine pour en apprendre plus sur Yvain. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de mettre Merlin ou qui que ce soit en danger parce qu'il avait trop de fierté pour écouter son chevalier. Après un dernier regard sur son consort encore endormi, il entreprit de trouver le chevalier, ce qui ne s'avéra pas difficile.

\- Gwaine !

\- Sire, que me vaut cet honneur ? Je croyais que vous vouliez que je reste loin de vous. J'aurais dû savoir que vous ne pouviez pas vous passer de moi !

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel face au sourire arrogant de l'autre homme, et lui attrapa le bras pour l'entrainer un peu plus loin.

\- Je veux savoir ce que vous vouliez me dire à propos d'Yvain.

\- Oh, je vois. Eh bien…

Gwaine se stoppa, et, après quelques secondes, Arthur perdit patience et s'agita.

\- Eh bien quoi ?!

\- Je ne me souviens pas, avoua le chevalier en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Comment ça vous ne vous souvenez pas ? C'était hier bon sang, pas l'année dernière ! Et vous aviez l'air de dire que c'était important !

\- Mais parce que ça l'était ! Ca l'est probablement toujours d'ailleurs, mais… Je suis incapable de m'en rappeler…

\- Par pitié, Gwaine, faites un effort avant que je ne vous étripe !

\- Arthur, je vous assure que je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu oublier ! C'est comme si…

\- Comme si quoi ?

\- Comme si l'on me forçait à oublier, c'est… Oh !

\- Oh ? Oh quoi ?

\- Hier, peu après vous avoir parlé, je suis allé à la taverne.

\- Oui, comme tous les soirs, Gwaine, vous ne m'apprenez rien là.

\- Yvain était là. Il m'a offert à boire.

\- Et alo… Oh.

\- Oui, oh ! Cet enfoiré a probablement mis une potion dans mon verre !

Arthur se passa une main dans les cheveux. Si Yvain en arrivait à de telles extrémités, c'est que ce qu'il voulait cacher était certainement grave.

\- Je devrais aller voir Merlin, soupira Gwaine.

\- Merlin ? Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien, je sais que vous n'y êtes pas habitué, mais c'est un sorcier ! Il pourra peut-être m'aider à retrouver mes souvenirs.

Arthur retint un grognement. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup l'idée de mêler Merlin à toute cette histoire, mais il devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait guère le choix.

\- Bon, très bien, mais avant je veux que vous me montriez qui est ce fichu Yvain. Je veux pouvoir le surveiller, et c'est un ordre, Gwaine.

Le chevalier leva les yeux au ciel, mais hocha la tête, déclarant qu'il lui montrerait lors de l'entraînement. A moitié rassuré, Arthur remonta dans sa chambre, et y trouva un Merlin toujours endormi. Il se demanda brièvement depuis quand le sorcier dormait aussi longtemps, avant de le secouer légèrement pour le réveiller.

\- Merlin…

Merlin grogna, et poussa la main d'Arthur avant de se retourner et d'enfouir la tête dans l'oreiller. Arthur leva les yeux au ciel, et retenta sa chance, plus fort cette fois.

\- Merlin !

\- Quoi ? Grogna à nouveau Merlin, sans bouger d'un millimètre.

\- Lèves-toi !

Merlin répondit quelque chose d'incompréhensible, et Arthur soupira d'agacement. Il finit par se jeter à moitié sur le lit pour en faire sortir son consort, avant de réaliser qu'il avait déjà vécu cette scène un bon millier de fois.

\- Depuis quand c'est toi qui dort et moi qui te tire du lit ? C'est sensé être l'inverse, je te rappelle !

\- C'est ta faute, marmonna son consort sans faire d'efforts pour bouger. Je dormirais moins si le lit n'était pas aussi confortable.

\- Bon sang, Merlin, sors de là !

\- Je veux dormir…

\- Tu dormiras ce soir !

Finalement, Arthur le tira par le bras si fort qu'ils finirent tous les deux sur le sol, et il fusilla le sorcier des yeux.

\- Bien, je vais entrainer mes chevaliers, et tu as intérêt à te bouger !

Sur ce, le roi s'éloigna, fier de lui, et rejoignit ses chevaliers, jusqu'à ce qu'il se stoppe et ne manque de tomber à la renverse en voyant Merlin discuter joyeusement avec Léon, pleinement habillé et William dans ses bras.

\- Ah, Arthur ! On t'attendait, tu es en retard !

Arthur était littéralement abasourdit, et fit voyager son regard entre Merlin et la fenêtre de leur chambre, tendant le bras dans un geste d'incompréhension.

\- Mais… Comment…

\- Eloquent comme toujours ! Lança Merlin en s'approchant tandis que les chevaliers retenaient un rire.

Merlin se pencha pour déposer un bref baiser sur ses lèvres, et Arthur en profita pour lui en donner un vrai, passant la main dans son dos et inclinant légèrement son visage pour avoir un meilleur accès. Après tout, Yvain était là, alors autant lui montrer que le roi n'était pas près de lui laisser son consort. Finalement, il mit fin au baiser, mais maintint Merlin près de lui par la taille, pour pouvoir murmurer à son oreille.

\- Comment t'as fait ça ?

\- Tu devrais savoir que me tirer hors du lit n'est jamais une bonne idée, mon amour.

Armé d'un sourire bien trop sarcastique et fier au goût d'Arthur, Merlin l'embrassa sur la joue et s'éloigna pour aller s'asseoir sur les marches avec William.

* * *

Arthur déclara qu'il commencerait avec Gwaine, et, dès qu'il fut assez près de lui pour lui parler sans que personne n'entende, exigea de savoir qui était Yvain.

\- Le quatrième sur votre gauche, grand, cheveux noirs, vous le voyez ?

\- Oui.

Arthur le détailla rapidement avant d'ajouter.

\- Il n'a aucune chance !

\- Pourquoi cela ? Demanda Gwaine en parant un coup.

\- Eh bien, regardez le, et regardez-moi ! Il ne m'arrive pas à la cheville.

Gwaine leva les yeux au ciel, et Arthur en profita pour l'attaquer sur le côté, le maitrisant.

Le chevalier en profita pour aller s'asseoir près de Merlin le temps qu'Arthur se batte avec les autres. William tendit les bras vers lui, et Gwaine sourit à pleine dents.

\- Alors, Merlin, comment ça va ?

\- Très bien, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

\- Eh bien, je n'en sais rien, mais je ne peux pas imaginer que ce soit toujours drôle d'être marié à notre cher roi ! Je persiste à dire que tu aurais faire bien mieux !

Gwaine lui fit un clin d'œil, et merlin secoua la tête en riant.

Ils parlèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Gwaine réalise qu'Arthur était sur le point de se battre avec Yvain.

* * *

Lorsqu'Yvain s'approcha de lui, Arthur avait déjà décidé qu'il ne ferait aucun effort pour ne pas blesser le chevalier. Il ne diminuerait pas sa force comme il pouvait le faire parfois. A vrai dire, il mourrait d'envie de le blesser. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il préparait, mais si le chevalier pouvait se prendre un coup mortel et s'il pouvait faire passer ça pour un accident… Arthur secoua la tête. Merlin saurait forcément que ce n'était pas un accident, il avait toujours été capable de dire quand il mentait. Le combat s'engagea, et Arthur ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque William, jusque là silencieux, se mit à l'encourager. De toute évidence, même leur fils savait qu'Yvain ne souhaitait pas que du bien à leur couple.

Il manqua de toucher le chevalier plusieurs fois, et rencontra le regard désapprobateur de Gwaine, qui avait probablement compris qu'Arthur ne cherchait pas à restreindre ses coups. Ce moment d'égarement lui valut de baisser sa garde, et de se prendre un coup d'épée dans le flanc. Arthur lâcha son épée sous la douleur, et il aperçut Merlin mettre William dans les bras de Gwaine et se précipiter vers lui, avant que ses jambes ne lâchent et qu'il ne tombe au sol.

\- Arthur !

Arthur rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un presser une main sur la blessure. Il leva les yeux et reconnut Merlin. Il tenta de lui sourire, mais la douleur se rappela à lui et il ne fit qu'une grimace.

\- Arthur !

Arthur se laissa faire tandis que Merlin le prenait sur ses genoux, et avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait, sa côte de maille s'était évaporée, et son consort inspectait la plaie.

\- Il va bien ?

\- Sire ?

\- On peut faire quoi que ce soit pour l'aider ?

Merlin ignora les chevaliers, se concentrant sur Arthur. Le roi ne risquait rien, mais il faudrait plusieurs jours avant que la blessure ne se referme. Il fit apparaitre de quoi la nettoyer, et des bandages.

Une fois la plaie bandée, Arthur se releva pour s'asseoir malgré les recommandations de Merlin –non, les _ordres_ de Merlin.

\- Je suis le roi, Merlin, je m'assois si je veux, tu n'as pas à me dire quoi faire.

\- Oh, je t'en prie, tout le monde sait que c'est moi qui dirige.

Arthur grogna, et Merlin sourit avant l'attirer vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Arthur l'entoura d'un bras, et pressa un baiser sur sa tempe.

\- Je vais bien, Merlin, murmura-t-il en sentant le sorcier resserrer son étreinte.

\- Je sais, mais… Ne me refait jamais ça !

Il se dégagea brusquement des bras d'Arthur, qui manqua de s'affaler par terre sous la surprise, pour se lever, se tourner vers Yvain et le fusiller des yeux.

\- Et vous, vous ne pouviez pas faire attention !

\- Merlin, je…

\- Vous auriez pu le tuer !

\- Je croyais qu'il parerait le coup !

\- Ce genre de coups n'est à faire que si vous êtes sûr que l'adversaire le parera ! Et vous le savez ! Je vous jure que si…

\- Merlin, l'appela Arthur, qui venait de se lever.

Le sorcier laissa sa phrase en suspens en entendant Arthur, et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à se maintenir. Après un dernier regard furieux vers Yvain, il entraina le roi à l'intérieur du château, suivit par Gwaine et William.

* * *

A peine avaient-ils atteint la chambre que William se dégagea des bras du chevalier pour se jeter contre la jambe d'Arthur, qui s'était assis au bord du lit.

\- Papa ! Tu vas bien ?

L'enfant avait les larmes aux yeux, et, désireux de ne pas effrayer son fils, il le prit sur ses genoux en grimaçant le moins possible, et tenta de le rassurer. Merlin s'assit à ses côtés et laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as fait de mon armure ? Demanda soudain Arthur en se rappelant que son consort l'avait fait disparaitre.

\- Hum… Je ne sais pas. Mais je peux la faire réapparaître, si tu veux.

Alors que Gwaine allait s'éclipser pour les laisser tranquille, la porte s'ouvrit sur Yvain.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu sois le bienvenu ici, mon ami, déclara le chevalier d'un ton ferme.

\- Je suis venu m'excuser. Sire, je pensais vraiment que…

Yvain se tut lorsque William attrapa l'une des bottes d'Arthur et la lui lança en plein visage.

\- William ! S'offusqua Merlin tandis qu'Arthur tentait de ne pas rire.

\- Je… Je reviendrai plus tard.

\- Ca vaut mieux, oui, acquiesça Gwaine en l'escortant hors de la pièce.

Dès qu'ils furent partis, Merlin se tourna vers William.

\- William…

\- Mais il a blessé papa…

L'enfant le regarda avec de grands yeux, et Merlin se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de soupirer et d'abandonner. Après tout, il avait lui-même eu envie de faire bien pire que de lancer une chaussure lorsqu'Yvain avait touché Arthur. Il se donna l'ordre mental d'expliquer à leur fils que blesser les autres était mal, cela dit, mais un peu plus tard.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, la blessure d'Arthur était enfin remise, ce qui signifiait que Merlin allait arrêter de le repousser lorsqu'il voulait plus que de simples baisers, et Arthur souriait en se rendant dans leur chambre après une réunion. Il avait hâte de retrouver une vraie intimité avec son consort, et de pleinement vivre leur relation.

Pressé, il vit à peine Yvain passer près de lui, et réalisa que le chevalier n'avait absolument rien fait depuis une semaine. Ce qui était étrange, puisqu'il était évident qu'il préparait quelque chose. Sans doute la blessure d'Arthur avait-elle retardé ses plans. Le roi se rappela de toujours garder un œil sur le chevalier, et se pressa pour retrouver Merlin.

Ce dernier était assis près de la table et travaillait sur Dieu seul savait quoi. Arthur se glissa derrière lui et commença à couvrir son cou de baisers.

\- Arthur…

\- Quoi ? Je suis guéri, tu l'as dit toi-même, et Gaius l'a dit également.

\- Je travaille.

\- Tu travailleras plus tard.

Merlin ouvrit la bouche pour protester, et Arthur le fit taire en y posant son doigt.

\- Trouves encore une seule excuse et je vais croire que tu n'as plus envie de moi.

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel et l'agrippa par le cou pour l'embrasser. Arthur sourit, incroyablement fier de lui, et entraina son consort sur le lit, s'installant sur lui. Après s'être débarrassé de leurs vêtements, il dévora le corps de Merlin de baisers, avant d'enfouir son visage le long de son cou. Merlin se mit à rire, et voulut les retourner, mais Arthur le maintint dans leur position actuelle. Merlin sembla abandonner et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, ce qui poussa Arthur à l'embrasser à nouveau, tout en attrapant l'huile de massage qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet.

Arthur hésita quelques secondes. La dernière fois, Merlin et lui étaient tous les deux encore sous la pression du combat d'Arthur contre Lot, et ils avaient agi de façon passionnée et instinctive. Désormais, Arthur avait peur de mal faire, de blesser l'homme qu'il aimait ou de ne pas le satisfaire. Il reprit ses esprits lorsque Merlin l'interpella en lui demandant si tout allait bien. Il ne pouvait pas, et ne voulait pas reculer maintenant. Il saisit l'huile, et entreprit de préparer son consort du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il l'embrassa passionnément, et ne put empêcher de grogner de plaisir lorsque Merlin se mit à gémir.

Il voulait prendre son temps, et s'assurer qu'il ne risquait pas de blesser Merlin, mais lorsque ce dernier lui intima de passer à l'étape supérieure, il obtempéra. Rien ne pouvait décrire le bonheur que le roi ressentait, et il déposa une multitude de baisers le long de la mâchoire de Merlin, lui murmurant à quel point il l'aimait, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux totalement satisfaits.

Merlin l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se lover contre lui et de s'endormir rapidement. Arthur passa ses bras autour de lui et laissa le sommeil l'emporter, se sentant plus heureux que jamais auparavant. Il en venait à espérer qu'il pourrait rester dans ce monde pour toujours, et non retourner dans le sien.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, après avoir réveillé William, ils manquèrent de rentrer dans quelqu'un parce qu'Arthur était pressé dans le dos de Merlin, l'empêchant de marcher droit, et le roi cru faire une attaque lorsqu'il reconnut la personne qui était en face d'eux.

 _\- Gwen ?_

Léon se tenait à ses côtés, et semblait quelque peu gêné.

\- Je vous cherchais, Sire, pour vous prévenir de… La présence de Gwen.

Merlin semblait relativement mal à l'aise, mais Arthur était trop choqué pour le remarqué. Il avait envie de hurler. Il avait fini par réaliser et accepter ses sentiments pour Merlin, et voilà que Gwen débarquait, et avec elle tous les problèmes qu'il essayait d'oublier. Notamment la question de savoir ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il ne l'avait jamais aimée comme il aimait Merlin, il était sûr de ça, mais c'était bien la seule certitude qu'il avait.

Il passa donc la grande majorité de sa journée seul, demandant à Gwen de revenir plus tard lorsqu'elle voulut lui parler, et évitant Merlin. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Ou plutôt si, tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était affirmer qu'il aimait Merlin et voir ce que Gwen voulait, mais il était incapable de faire la part des choses. A chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il se rappelait qu'il devrait lui faire du mal, une fois de retour dans son monde, et il n'en avait pas envie. Mais il ne pouvait plus vivre sans Merlin.

Arthur était plongé en pleine réflexion lorsque Merlin vint s'asseoir près de lui après avoir couché William.

\- Arthur ?

Arthur leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Ca va ?

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Merlin haussa les épaules et détourna le regard, avant de soupirer.

\- Tu m'as évité toute la journée, c'est à cause de Gwen ?

\- Je voulais être seul, c'est tout.

\- Tu sais pourquoi elle est là ?

\- Non.

Le silence s'installa quelques minutes avant que Merlin ne le brise à nouveau.

\- Tu ressens toujours quelque chose pour elle?

\- Merlin, bon sang…

\- Quoi ? Elle revient et tu te mets à m'éviter, je me demande, c'est tout.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime.

Merlin ne répondit pas, et Arthur lui saisit gentiment le menton pour le forcer à le regarder.

\- Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est juste que… Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit ce jour là, il y a sept ans ?

Arthur tressaillit et pria pour que Merlin ne le remarque pas, avant de hocher la tête.

\- J'ai cru que tu le pensais vraiment, c'est tout.

Merlin voulut se lever, ayant visiblement l'intention de mettre un terme à la conversation, et Arthur lui attrapa le bras, bien décidé à ne pas en rester là.

\- C'est le cas, assura-t-il sans savoir de quoi il parlait. Je… Je ne m'attendais pas à la voir, c'est tout.

Merlin hocha la tête et laissa Arthur l'entourer de ses bras.

\- Redis-le.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce que tu as dit il y a sept ans, redis-le.

Arthur sentit la panique l'envahir, et pria pour que quelque chose les coupe, n'importe quoi. A ce stade, même une armée cherchant à envahir Camelot serait la bienvenue. Tout plutôt que de laisser Merlin réaliser qu'il n'était pas son Arthur, ou penser qu'il mentait et ne l'aimait pas.

\- Je…

Merlin se dégagea légèrement et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts.

\- S'il te plaît.

\- Je…

Arthur pouvait quasiment sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de dire la vérité.

\- Je ne peux pas…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux entendre, Merlin.

\- Quoi ?

\- Mais je t'assure que si je le savais, je te le dirai, je te le chanterai même, je t'aime, Merlin, je…

Merlin recula et fronça les sourcils.

\- Arthur… De quoi tu parles ? Bien sûr que tu sais ce que je veux entendre !

Arthur fit non de la tête, suppliant Merlin des yeux de le pardonner.

\- Non, je… Je ne sais pas parce que je ne te l'ai jamais dit.

Merlin ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, tentant de comprendre ce qu'Arthur essayait de lui dire.

\- De quoi… Bien sûr que tu l'as dit, j'étais là !

\- Mais moi je n'étais pas là…

Arthur savait qu'il ne devait plus rien avoir du grand roi que Merlin lui soutenait qu'il était. Pas quand il était en train d'avouer avoir menti à la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui, pas quand les larmes coulaient à flots sur ses joues. Merlin vint les essuyer du bout des doigts, toujours confus.

\- Arthur…

\- Je ne suis pas ton Arthur.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Arthur déglutit difficilement et prit le bras de Merlin pour le faire s'asseoir avec lui.

\- Je… Tu te souviens lorsque tu trouvais que j'agissais bizarrement ?

Merlin hocha la tête lentement.

\- C'était parce que je… Il y a environ trois semaines, le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort de ta mère, je me suis réveillé ici, et j'ai compris… Que j'étais dans le futur. Ce… Ce n'est pas mon époque, je viens du passé.

Merlin fronça encore plus les sourcils avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux, comme s'il venait de comprendre ce qu'Arthur avait dit.

\- Tu… Quoi ? Non, c'est… Tu me l'aurais dit.

\- Merlin…

\- Le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort de ma mère… C'est le jour où tu t'es réveillé en appelant Gwen… Tu… Tu es toujours marié avec elle.

Arthur hocha à peine la tête.

\- Tu m'as menti… Pendant trois semaines, tu… Tu as fait semblant de m'aimer !

\- Non ! Non, Merlin, je…

\- Tu as fait semblant d'être l'homme que j'avais épousé, tu… Je n'ai rien vu… Je t'ai tout donné, et tu faisais semblant. Tu m'as fait l'amour et je n'ai même pas vu que tout était faux…

Arthur tenta de nier, de lui expliquer qu'il l'aimait réellement, mais Merlin ne l'écoutait pas.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, pourquoi tu m'as utilisé de la sorte ?

\- Merlin, je t'en prie, écoutes-moi !

Arthur voulut lui prendre la main mais Merlin se dégagea violemment.

\- Ne me touches pas !

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici, vous allez bien ? Demanda Gwaine qui venait d'arriver et les avait vu se disputer.

Arthur se tourna vers lui, des larmes plein les yeux, et il voulait être en colère. S'il n'avait pas écouté Gwaine… Mais il n'avait pas la force d'être en colère, alors il se contenta de soupirer.

\- Il sait.

Merlin ouvrit de grands yeux et se tourna d'un bond vers Gwaine.

\- Tu savais ?

\- Merlin…

\- Tu savais que _ça_ n'était pas Arthur et tu ne m'as rien dit ? Tu m'as laissé…

\- Techniquement, c'est Arthur, Merlin, juste celui d'il y a sept ans…

\- Comment as-tu pu ne rien me dire ? Je croyais qu'on était amis.

\- Merlin, enfin, bien sûr qu'on l'est ! Ecoutes, je ne t'ai rien dit parce que…

\- Je m'en fiche. Je ne veux rien savoir. Vas-t-en.

Gwaine voulait se faire entendre, mais il savait aussi quand il n'avait pas intérêt à pousser Merlin dans ses retranchements, et il recula de quelques pas.

\- Merlin, s'il te plaît… Tenta à nouveau Arthur.

\- Tu sais ce qui est le pire ? C'est que Gwaine a raison. Tu es lui. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu pourrais me faire ça, Arthur. Te jouer de moi de la sorte. Alors fais-moi plaisir, et quand tu rentreras dans ton monde, restes avec Gwen, puisque tu l'aimes tant. Ne m'épouse pas. Ne me fais pas croire que tu ne pourrais jamais me blesser.

Merlin n'avait plus l'air fou de rage désormais, mais brisé, et Arthur sentit son cœur et tout son être se briser également en le regardant s'éloignant. Il tenta de repousser Gwaine lorsqu'il voulut l'aider, mais il réalisa vite qu'il n'en avait plus la force. Il avait perdu Merlin, et plus rien ne compterait plus jamais.

Arthur ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté par terre, Gwaine à ses côtés, mais il reprit ses esprits lorsqu'une voix lui parvint.

\- Eh bien, je n'aurais jamais cru que ça prendrait si peu de temps.

Arthur leva les yeux pour voir Yvain, et soupira.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Rien. Je viens me délecter de la vue. Je savais que faire revenir Gwen ébranlerait votre parfait petit couple, mais je n'avais jamais imaginé que ce serait à ce point ! Au moins maintenant, Merlin vous a quitté et je vais pouvoir lui montrer qui l'aime vraiment, moi.

Yvain afficha un air satisfait et Arthur vit rouge. Il se leva d'un bond, poussant Gwaine au passage, et se jeta sur l'autre chevalier, le frappant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Gwaine se précipita vers Arthur, et tenta de l'éloigner d'Yvain, en vain. Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne réussirait pas à les séparer, il entreprit de trouver la seule personne qui pourrait. Il se rendit tout d'abord chez Gaius, conscient que Merlin aurait de grandes chances de s'y trouver après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Seulement, lorsqu'il passa le seuil de la porte, le médecin était seul, et leva un sourcil en voyant le chevalier débarquer d'un coup.

\- Gwaine, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Hum rien, je cherche Merlin.

\- Merlin ? Pourquoi serait-il ici, je vous rappelle que ce n'est plus sa chambre.

\- Non, mais j'ai cru que… Peu importe, excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangé, Gaius.

Gwaine s'apprêtait à refermer la porte lorsque Gaius l'interpella.

\- Gwaine, vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ?

Gwaine hocha la tête, et quitta la pièce rapidement. Il n'avait pas le temps d'expliquer la situation à Gaius, pas quand Arthur et Yvain étaient probablement encore en train de sa battre. Le chevalier prit donc la direction de la chambre du roi et de son consort, en espérant que Merlin s'y trouverait.

Il ne put empêcher un soupir de soulagement en voyant le sorcier allongé en travers du lit, le visage dans l'oreiller. Il voulut s'approcher, mais Merlin ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Vas-t-en, Gwaine.

\- Merlin, s'il te plaît, c'est important.

\- Je m'en fiche. Laisses-moi.

Gwaine leva les yeux au ciel, et décida de laisser tomber la manière douce.

\- Yvain est en train de frapper Arthur, et personne n'arrive à les séparer, alors si tu…

Gwaine stoppa sa phrase lorsque Merlin se leva d'un bond.

\- Quoi ?

Sans laisser au chevalier le temps de répondre, le sorcier quitta la pièce en trombe, et Gwaine ne put retenir un sourire narquois. Merlin n'en voulait pas autant à Arthur qu'il le prétendait. Il avait de toute évidence bien fait d'arranger les faits, et de prétendre que c'était Yvain qui avait frappé Arthur. Connaissant Merlin, il serait bien plus à même d'écouter et de pardonner le roi s'il pensait qu'il venait de se faire agresser que s'il savait que c'était en réalité Arthur qui avait assené le premier coup.

Gwaine se dépêcha néanmoins de redescendre dans la cour, ne voulant pas rater la suite des évènements.

Lorsqu'il arriva, une foule s'était formée, et il aperçut Merlin tentant de se frayer un chemin. Le sorcier en eut vite marre, et leur hurla de se pousser, les écartant de son chemin avec la magie, et Gwaine en profita pour marcher sur ses traces et se positionner juste derrière lui.

Yvain maintenait désormais Arthur au sol, et Gwaine ne put s'empêcher de se dire que cette position servait l'histoire qu'il avait racontée à Merlin.

Le sorcier tenta de les séparer, mais ne réussit qu'à attirer l'attention d'Arthur, qui, toujours coincé sous le chevalier, ouvrit de grands yeux en le voyant, et tenta de repousser Yvain de plus belle. A bout de force et épuisé, il n'arriva à rien, et Merlin, légèrement agacé, envoya le chevalier valser à l'autre bout de la cour d'un geste de la main.

Arthur écarquilla les yeux, n'ayant encore jamais vu Merlin utiliser la magie pour autre chose qu'amuser leur fils, et voulut se relever, mais son consort le força à rester assis.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Arthur hocha la tête lentement.

\- Merci.

Merlin ne répondit pas, et Arthur se mordit la lèvre. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, qu'il lui fasse comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, pourquoi il lui avait menti. Et surtout qu'il n'avait pas fait semblant, qu'il l'aimait réellement.

\- Merlin, je… commença t-il avant que Merlin ne le fasse taire.

\- Pas maintenant, déclara le sorcier d'un ton ferme, et Arthur savait qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à insister.

Il laissa donc Merlin l'aider à se relever et l'emmener à l'intérieur du château, tandis que Perceval et Léon, qui venaient d'arriver, saisissaient Yvain, qui était bien plus mal en point que le roi, d'une part parce qu'il avait été enragé lorsqu'il s'était jeté sur lui, mais aussi parce que Merlin l'avait projeté loin d'Arthur avec une certaine violence.

* * *

Merlin et Arthur arrivèrent jusqu'à leur chambre en silence, et Arthur n'osait rien dire, craignant de le mettre en colère. Finalement, ne supportant plus le silence, il opta pour parler d'Yvain.

\- C'est lui qui a amené Gwen, tu sais.

Merlin se tourna vers lui, surpris.

\- Yvain, continua Arthur. Il s'est débrouillé pour faire revenir Gwen en espérant qu'on se disputerait.

Merlin déglutit mais ne répondit rien. Il finit par faire demi-tour et avancer vers la porte.

\- Je vais dormir chez Gaius, déclara-t-il doucement.

Arthur soupira, mais, bien décidé à ne pas le laisser partir, lui attrapa légèrement le bras.

\- Merlin, attends…

Merlin se retourna, et plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Arthur, qui put y voir tout le mal qu'il lui avait infligé. Arthur se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant pas par où commencer.

\- Je suis désolé.

Merlin ne répondit rien, mais il était clair que s'excuser ne changeait rien à la situation.

\- J'aurais du te le dire, soupira Arthur

\- Oui, tu aurais du, acquiesça Merlin d'un ton sec.

\- Je voulais te le dire, tu sais.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

\- Gwaine…

Merlin ne put retenir un rire amer.

\- C'est vrai, j'oubliais. Tu ne m'as rien dit, mais à Gwaine si.

Arthur fronça brièvement les sourcils avant de comprendre où Merlin voulait en venir et de s'empresser de démentir.

\- Non, Merlin, ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai dit ! Il le savait déjà, c'est lui qui m'a expliqué que j'étais dans le futur !

\- Comment il pouvait savoir ?

\- Je n'en sais rien ! Je crois que le… Futur moi avait fait ce même voyage et il lui en a parlé en revenant dans son temps, il y a sept ans, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Merlin se passa une main sur le visage et soupira.

\- Dans ce cas ça revient au même, Arthur. Tu lui as dit et tu me l'as caché.

Arthur retint un grognement. Merlin ne comprenait rien, et il n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer de manière claire. Il opta alors pour un changement de stratégie.

\- Merlin, essaies de comprendre… Tu sais ce que c'est que de vouloir dire quelque chose sans jamais le faire, non ? Après tout tu m'as menti pendant des années !

En voyant les yeux de son consort s'agrandir et sa mâchoire se serrer, Arthur réalisa qu'il n'avait peut-être pas dit la meilleure chose possible.

\- Ca n'a rien à voir, déclara fermement Merlin.

\- Je ne vois pas la différence, soupira Arthur.

\- Dire la vérité aurait pu mener à ma mort, Arthur ! Toi, tout ce que je t'aurais fait c'est t'aider à rentrer dans ton monde, alors excuses moi mais ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil !

Artur resta pensif pendant quelques secondes avant de réaliser quelque chose.

\- Alors c'est sûrement pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu saches.

Merlin leva les yeux vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Quoi ?

\- Gwaine dit que je –le futur moi –ne voulait pas que tu saches. C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit, j'ai estimé que je devais avoir une bonne raison pour vouloir te le cacher, et je crois que j'ai compris laquelle.

Lorsqu'Arthur ne poursuivit pas son explication, Merlin le pressa.

\- Tu comptes me dire ce que c'est ou non ?

\- Si je te l'avais dit, tu aurais cherché un moyen de me renvoyer chez moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Merlin hocha la tête.

\- Et tu ne te serais pas comporté comme tu l'as fait, tu aurais été mon ami, pas mon consort.

\- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

\- Contrairement à ce que tu penses, je ne t'ai pas menti, Merlin. Enfin, a part cette histoire de voyage dans le temps, mais… Je t'aime réellement. Je crois que ça fait longtemps que c'est le cas, je refusais simplement de l'avouer. Et, être ici, avec toi, je ne pouvais plus mentir. Je pense que je ne voulais pas que tu le saches, non pas pour te le cacher, mais parce qu'il le fallait pour je réalise ce que tu représentes pour moi. Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement, crois-moi.

Arthur le regardait avec de grands yeux, le suppliant silencieusement de le croire, et il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé lorsque le regard de Merlin s'adoucit. Le sorcier ne répondit rien pour autant, et ils restèrent plusieurs instants les yeux dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que Merlin ne soupire lentement.

\- Je vais chez Gaius.

\- Merlin…Fut tout ce qu'Arthur parvint à articuler avant que sa voix ne se brise.

\- Je te crois, soupira Merlin. Mais je… J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Je ne peux pas rester avec toi ce soir.

Merlin tourna les talons et Arthur repensa à Yvain, qui avait des chances de se trouver chez Gaius puisqu'il saignait après qu'il l'ait frappé.

\- Merlin !

Le sorcier se tourna vers lui.

\- Juste… Fais attention. A Yvain.

Merlin hocha la tête et sortit, laissant le roi seul. Arthur se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il savait que ça aurait pu être bien pire, et qu'il ne s'en sortait pas si mal, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçu. Merlin n'était tout de même pas resté avec lui cette nuit, et il ne savait s'il reviendrait. Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta lorsque l'on toqua à sa porte. Espérant qu'il s'agissait de Merlin, il se leva d'un bond. Même s'il savait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas Merlin. Le sorcier n'avait jamais pris la peine de toquer lorsqu'il était son serviteur, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il se mette à toquer maintenant qu'ils étaient mariés.

Arthur ouvrit néanmoins la porte, et se retint de lever les yeux au ciel en voyant Gwen.

\- Gwen. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

L'ancienne reine semblait mal à l'aise, et prit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

\- On n'a pas eu le temps de parler depuis que je suis arrivée, alors j'espérais qu'on pourrait le faire maintenant.

Arthur soupira. Il avait beau ne plus l'aimait, il ne tenait pas pour autant à la blesser.

\- Ecoutes, je sais que c'est Yvain qui t'as dit de venir, et il faut que tu saches que ce n'est pas sur ma demande.

Gwen recula d'un pas, visiblement déçue, mais Arthur décida de poursuivre. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser une ambigüité entre eux.

\- Il l'a fait parce qu'il espérait que ta présence provoquerait une dispute entre Merlin et moi, et que cela lui laisserait le champ libre pour tenter quelque chose avec lui. Alors si tu es venue en pensant qu'il pourrait se passer quelque chose entre nous, je suis désolé, mais…

\- Non, non, il n'a jamais dit que tu voulais me reprendre, balbutia-t-elle en prenant soin de ne pas le regarder. Il a simplement dit que tu voulais me voir.

Arthur ne sut pas quoi répondre, et se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air désolé.

\- Et… Où est Merlin ?

Arthur se raidit, avant de prendre son air le plus normal possible.

\- Chez Gaius. Il voulait passer un peu de temps avec lui, parce qu'il ne le voit plus beaucoup depuis qu'il s'est installé avec moi.

Gwen acquiesça, le malaise toujours présent entre eux, et Arthur ne out s'empêcher d'ajouter quelque chose.

\- Tu peux revenir, tu sais. Si tu veux.

Gwen le regarda dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait compris qu'Arthur n'avait pas souhaité sa présence.

\- A Camelot, je veux dire. Si tu veux revenir pour passer plus de temps avec ton frère, tu peux.

Gwen se mordit brièvement la lèvre.

\- Dois-je comprendre que Merlin ne m'en veut plus ?

Arthur ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois. Il ne savait pas pour quelle raison Gwen avait quitté Camelot au départ, ni si leur séparation avait été brutale, et encore moins pourquoi Merlin serait tellement en colère après Gwen qu'elle aurait peur de revenir.

\- Tu connais Merlin, il râle beaucoup, mais il ne reste jamais longtemps énervé.

Gwen sourit timidement, et Arthur ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il n'avait pas dit de bêtise, et que Merlin n'en voulait réellement plus à Gwen. Certes, le sorcier n'était jamais resté longtemps énervé après lui, mais il ne savait pas ce que Gwen avait dit ou fait, et il savait que s'il était poussé un peu trop loin dans ses retranchements, Merlin pouvait être rancunier. Il espérait seulement qu'il n'était pas capable d'en vouloir à quelqu'un pendant sept ans.

\- Je ferai mieux d'y aller, déclara doucement Gwen. Bonne nuit, Arthur.

Arthur se passa une main sur le visage une fois à nouveau seul. Il avait beau vouloir passer le reste de sa vie avec Merlin, et savoir qu'il ne regretterait jamais de faire souffrir Gwen si cela voulait dire être avec lui, il n'aimait pas pour autant la voir ainsi. Il tenait toujours à elle malgré tout, et il n'avait pas envie de la blesser.

Il finit par s'endormir en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer pour que Gwen soit persuadée que Merlin la haïssait suffisamment pour s'opposer à son retour à Camelot.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Arthur fut réveillé en sursaut par William, qui avait jugé acceptable de sauter sur le lit. Arthur grogna et attrapa son fils, stoppant les bonds par la même occasion ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arthur gémit, peu habitué à ce genre de réveil.

\- Oncle Gwaine m'a réveillé, et je m'ennuie. Ou est papa ?

Arthur se frotta les yeux, conscients qu'il se devait d'être un minimum réveillé pour s'occuper de son fils.

\- Parti voir Gaius. Où est Gwaine ?

\- Il a ouvert la porte et a dit de te réveiller, et puis il est parti, déclara William en haussant les épaules.

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel. Gwaine était impossible. S'il n'était pas sûr que Merlin le déchirerait en morceau, il aurait banni le chevalier à coups de pieds au derrière depuis longtemps. Cela dit, le fait que ce soit Gwaine et non Merlin qui ait réveillé William était étrange. Décidé à connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, il descendit du lit et prit William dans ses bras.

\- Bon, allons voir M…Papa.

Il se rendit donc chez Gaius et se dirigea directement dans l'ancienne chambre de son consort, sans se préoccuper du haussement de sourcil du médecin. Lorsqu'il trouva la pièce vide, il fronça les sourcils et fit demi-tour pour venir se planter en face de Gaius.

\- Où est Merlin ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, Sire, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier après-midi. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Arthur sentit son cœur faire un bond.

\- Il n'est pas venu ici hier soir ?

\- Non, Sire.

Arthur balbutia un remerciement et sortit rapidement, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure. Si Merlin n'avait pas dormi chez Gaius la veille, alors où était-il ?

\- Papa ? Ca va ?

Arthur força un sourire et hocha la tête. Lorsqu'il croisa Perceval moins de deux minutes plus tard, il fut soulagé de voir que William voulait jouer avec lui, et demanda au chevalier de s'en occuper une heure ou deux. Sans William, il trouverait Merlin plus facilement.

Après avoir parcouru tout le palais, Arthur était mort d'inquiétude. Merlin n'était nulle part.

Il força la porte de la chambre de Gwaine, sans se soucier de savoir si le chevalier était occupé.

\- Sire ? Que…

\- Où se trouve la chambre d'Yvain ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Merlin a disparu, je ne le trouve nulle part, alors je veux vérifier la chambre de cet enfoiré. C'est laquelle ?

Gwaine enfila une chemise et suivit Arthur hors de la pièce.

\- Vous êtes sûr qu'Yvain a quelque chose à voir là-dedans ?

\- Non, mais c'est plus ou moins le seul endroit que je n'ai pas fouillé.

\- Peut-être qu'il est sorti.

\- Gaius ne l'a pas vu du tout ! Je doute que Merlin se soit amusé à passer la nuit dehors !

Gwaine ne répondit rien, et ils continuèrent à avancer jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur ne se stoppe.

\- Attendez… Hier soir, est-ce que Perceval et Léon l'ont mis en cellule ? Parce que si c'est le cas…

\- Il n'a pas été arrêté. Vous avez frappé en premier après tout, et il était blessé alors ils l'ont emmené chez Gaius, et on a décidé de ne rien faire avant aujourd'hui, pour que vous preniez votre décision.

Arthur hocha la tête et pressa le pas. Si Yvain avait osé toucher à Merlin, sa décision était claire, il le tuerait lui-même. Le roi ne ralentit que lorsque Gwaine lui indiqua qu'ils étaient arrivés. Arthur était prêt à enfoncer la porte mais Gwaine le força à toquer.

Yvain entrouvrit la porte, mais juste assez pour passer sa tête dans l'embrasure, et Arthur plissa les yeux, trouvant le geste suspect. Avant que Gwaine ou Yvain ne puisse parler, il prit les devants.

\- Où est Merlin ?

\- Pardon ? Sire, je ne…

\- Fermez-là avant que je ne vous étrangle. Poussez-vous.

Arthur voulut entrer, mais Yvain s'y opposa. Agacé, le roi le poussa avec toute la force qu'il possédait, et se précipita dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il vit Merlin inconscient et attaché au lit, il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas attraper l'épée d'Yvain et le tuer sur le champ. Il se rua aux côtés de Merlin tandis que Gwaine saisissait Yvain, l'air aussi furieux qu'Arthur.

Arthur détacha son consort et tenta de le réveiller.

\- Merlin ? Merlin !

Lorsque Merlin ne répondit pas, il le prit sur ses genoux et jeta un regard incendiraire à Yvain.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

Yvain ne répondit pas, et Gwaine lui tordit le bras, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Mais le chevalier resta silencieux. Arthur, furieux, prit Merlin dans ses bras et se leva. Il ordonna à Gwaine d'arrêter Yvain, et quitta la pièce d'un pas décidé. Il emmena Merlin chez Gaius, qui ouvrit des yeux ronds en les voyant arriver.

Arthur lui expliqua rapidement la situation pendant qu'il examinait Merlin.

\- Il n'a rien de grave, déclara Gaius. Je pense qu'Yvain ne lui a administré que quelque chose pour le faire dormir, rien de plus. Il devrait bientôt se réveiller.

Le vieil homme semblait soulagé, et Arthur l'était également.

\- Il n'y a également aucune trace d'agression sexuelle, Sire.

Arthur s'adossa contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Si Yvain avait osé… Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait. Finalement, il s'assit près de Merlin et posa sa tête sur son torse, espérant qu'il se réveillerait vite.

Lorsque Merlin ouvrit enfin les yeux, Arthur dut se retenir pour ne pas se jeter sur lui.

\- Arthur ?

Le roi céda vite et se jeta contre son consort.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Merlin hocha la tête et fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- De quoi tu te souviens ?

\- Je… J'allais chez Gaius et Yvain en sortait. Il a parlé de toi, et je lui ai dit de me laisser tranquille, et… Plus rien.

Arthur se mordit la lèvre et secoua la tête. Yvain était un homme mort.

Merlin se massa les tempes et se blottit dans les bras du roi.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura Arthur.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Si… Si je t'avais dit la vérité plus tôt, tu n'aurais pas quitté la chambre et ce ne serait pas arrivé. Je suis vraiment désolé, Merlin, je…

Merlin le fit taire en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Et je… Je crois que je comprends pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit.

\- Vraiment ?

Merlin hocha la tête et se releva légèrement avant de passer sa main derrière la tête d'Arthur et de l'embrasser tendrement. Arthur répondit au baiser, attirant Merlin un peu plus contre lui. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ayant besoin d'air, Arthur sourit.

\- Désolé, marmonna Merlin. Je n'aurais pas du…

Arthur fronça les sourcils, et Merlin soupira.

\- Tu… Ce n'est pas… Je vais trouver un moyen de te renvoyer chez toi.

\- Je ne veux pas rentrer, Merlin. Je veux rester avec toi.

Merlin passa une main dans les cheveux d'Arthur et soupira. Le roi comprit le message, et hocha lentement la tête. Merlin allait le renvoyer chez lui, ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Arthur avait ramené Merlin dans leur chambre, et le sorcier s'était endormi, tandis que William jouait à côté du lit. Arthur les regardait, conscient qu'il allait bientôt les perdre, lorsque Gwaine fit irruption dans la pièce.

\- Princesse ! Est-ce que Merlin va bien ?

Arthur fit oui de la tête.

\- Il est juste fatigué. Gaius dit qu'il n'a rien.

\- Tant mieux. Cet enfoiré d'Yvain est dans une cellule, un seul mot et je lui tranche la gorge pour vous.

Arthur secoua la tête.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de lui. Je… Merlin va renvoyer à mon époque d'ici peu de toute manière, alors je pense qu'il est préférable de le laisser pourrir dans sa cellule jusqu'à ce que mon futur moi décide quoi faire.

Gwaine hocha la tête.

\- Je suis désolé. Je sais que vous n'avez pas envie de repartir.

\- Je savais que ça arriverait, Gwaine.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, si vous voulez marquer le coup pour vos derniers jours, sachez que dans deux jours c'est votre anniversaire de mariage.

Arthur leva les yeux vers le chevalier.

\- Ca fera combien de temps ?

\- Cinq ans, Sire.

Arthur acquiesça et Gwaine s'éloigna. Le roi jeta un œil vers Merlin, et prit sa décision. Puisqu'il ne lui restait que très peu de temps, et qu'il ne pouvait pas être certain de parvenir à recréer ce futur une fois de retour à son époque, autant marquer le coup. Il allait s'assurer d'offrir à Merlin le meilleur anniversaire de mariage de sa vie.


	7. Chapter 7

Désolée du retard, j'ai été très occupée, mais je vous promet de ne pas laisser ça se reproduire trop souvent!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 7

Arthur voulait offrir le meilleur anniversaire de mariage possible à Merlin, mais la vérité était qu'il ne savait même pas par où commencer. Bien sûr, il connaissait Merlin, mais il devait avouer qu'il ne le connaissait pas suffisamment pour ça. Il ne savait pas ce que Merlin aimait, romantiquement parlant. Il décida donc de consulter Gwaine, mais ultérieurement. Il ne voulait pas laisser Merlin seul pendant qu'il dormait encore.

Alors qu'il s'était allongé aux côtés de son consort, attendant son réveil, la porte s'ouvrit sur Léon. Arthur se redressa et fronça les sourcils.

\- Léon ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

\- Je voulais savoir comment va Merlin, Sire.

\- Bien, je crois, soupira Arthur. Il s'est endormi, je… J'attends qu'il se réveille.

\- Ecoutez, Sire, je sais que vous ne voulez pas le laisser, mais je pense qu'il s'agit là de votre meilleure opportunité.

\- De quoi vous parlez ?

\- Eh bien, vous connaissez Merlin, il ne vous laissera jamais organiser quoi que ce soit dans son dos, mais si vous le faîte pendant qu'il dort…

Arthur était perdu. Il ne comprenait rien à ce que Léon lui disait, et il commençait à s'agacer.

\- Mais bon sang Léon, de quoi vous parlez ?!

\- De votre anniversaire de mariage. Arthur, vous avez toujours dit que vous vouliez faire quelque chose de spécial pour vos cinq ans, vous avez changé d'avis ?

\- Non ! Répondit Arthur immédiatement. Bien sûr que non, je… J'étais juste loin de penser à ça. Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Oh, bien sûr. J'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de le préparer maintenant, mais bien sûr, vous devriez rester avec lui.

Arthur resta pensif quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait en effet de sa meilleure opportunité. Il ne voulait pas quitter Merlin, mais Gaius lui avait assuré que son consort allait bien et avait seulement besoin de repos. Et Arthur était bien conscient que rester à ses côtés ne servait pas à grand-chose en soi, si ce n'est apaiser ses propres peurs. Il donna donc son accord à Léon, qui réunit les autres chevaliers –à savoir Elyan, Perceval et Gwaine –dans la slle du trone tandis qu'Arthur demandait à l'une des servantes de veiller sur William, qui s'était lui aussi endormi.

Il avait brièvement considéré demander à Gwen, mais s'était vite rendu compte que Merlin risquait de ne pas apprécier. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, mais il n'était pas suffisamment idiot pour laisser Gwen s'occuper de William sans l'accord du sorcier.

Il rejoignit ensuite la salle du trône, où il retrouva ses chevaliers. Gwaine semblait excité, ce qui n'était pas surprenant. Avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer un mot, Elyan s'approcha du roi.

\- Sire, avant de parler de Merlin, je… Je voulais vous remercier.

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Eh bien, vous avez dit à Gwen qu'elle pouvait revenir à Camelot, et vous n'étiez pas obligé, surtout que j'imagine que Merlin ne le sait pas encore, et… Je voulais juste vous remercier de m'avoir permis de retrouver ma sœur. J'espère que cela ne vous posera pas de problèmes avec Merlin.

Arthur commençait à s'inquiéter. Si même ses chevaliers pensaient que Merlin en voulait toujours à Gwen, au point de ne pas vouloir qu'elle revienne à Camelot, alors il avait peut-être fait une erreur. Il avait pensé qu'il n'y avait rien que Gwen puisse faire pour provoquer une telle rancœur chez le sorcier, ils étaient amis après tout, et s'était de toute évidence trompé. Il mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, même si la réponse l'effrayait, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser entendre qu'il ne le savait pas. Il n'avait pas besoin d'autres personne au courant de sa véritable identité. Il opta donc pour une réponse sobre.

\- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, Elyan. C'était il y a longtemps et je suis sûr que Merlin n'aura rien à y redire.

Elyan ne semblait pas très convaincu, mais hocha la tête sans chercher à pousser la discussion plus loin. Après un court silence, Perceval s'approcha et tendit une petite boite à Arthur.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

La question sembla surprendre Perceval, qui fronça les sourcils, et Arthur eut peur d'avoir fait une autre gaffe.

\- Ce que vous m'avez demandé de garder. Vous avez dit que c'était pour l'anniversaire de vos cinq ans de mariage, et que vous ne vouliez pas que Merlin ne tombe dessus.

\- Oh, bien sûr ! Excusez-moi, j'ai la tête un peu ailleurs, à cause de… Vous voyez.

Tous acquiescèrent et Arthur récupéra la boite, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il trouverait dedans. Au moins, son double avait eu la bonne idée de préparer quelque chose, ce qui faisait moins de travail pour lui.

\- Vous voulez toujours l'emmener à Avalon, n'est-ce pas ? Insista Perceval, et Arthur tituba légèrement.

Il savait qu'Avalon était un lac, mais il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il voudrait emmener Merlin là-bas. Le lac était à plusieurs heures de route, ce qui n'était déjà pas très pratique, et pour autant qu'il savait, Merlin n'y avait jamais mit les pieds. Cela dit, jusqu'à trois semaines auparavant, il avait été persuadé que Merlin n'y connaissait rien en magie, alors il ne pouvait plus vraiment se fier à ce qu'il croyait savoir sur son consort.

\- Hum… Je ne sais pas, je…

Arthur était hésitant, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire, et fixait Gwaine avec insistance en espérant que s'il l'incendiait suffisamment du regard, il viendrait à son secours. Mais le chevalier se contenta d'un sourire arrogant.

\- Si je peux me permettre, Léon affirma, je pense qu'Avalon est une bonne idée.

Elyan hocha la tête pour indiquer son accord, et Perceval ajouta :

\- Surtout que Merlin m'a confié vouloir y retourner depuis un moment.

\- Alors pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait ? Et pourquoi il vous dit ça à vous, et pas à moi ?

\- Oh, ne soyez pas jalouse, princesse, il ne voulait simplement pas que vous vous sentiez coupable.

\- Coupable ? Coupable de quoi ? Vous êtes en train de me dire que c'est ma faute si Merlin n'est pas allé à Avalon ?

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment votre faute à proprement parler, mais… Il faut des heures pour y aller, des heures pour en revenir, et il ne tient pas à y rester deux minutes, alors entre Morgana, puis les traités, votre mariage, et William… Je crois qu'il a l'impression qu'il ne peut pas se permettre de s'en aller, même s'il sait que vous comprendriez.

Arthur était déconcerté. Etait-il un si mauvais mari que Merlin avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait pas quitter le château plus de dix minutes ?

Cela dit, il n'était pas stupide et il savait que les chevaliers connaissaient bien Merlin. Il décida donc de rester sur l'idée de son double, et d'emmener son consort à Avalon. Il planifia les détails avec les chevaliers, et retourna aux côtés de Merlin.

Le sorcier dormait toujours, et Arthur commençait à s'inquiéter. Il avait peur que ce ne soit pas normal, malgré les dires de Gaius. La nuit tombant, il s'allongea à ses côtés et se blottit contre lui.

* * *

Quelques temps avant que le soleil ne se lève, Arthur fut réveillé par des mouvements brusques, et réalisa que Merlin s'était réveillé.

\- Merlin ? Merlin !

Son consort se tourna vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Eh ! Tout va bien, Merlin. Tu as dormi longtemps, c'est tout.

Merlin se massa les tempes, et soupira.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Quasiment vingt-quatre heures. Gaius dit que c'est normal, que tu avais besoin de repos.

Le sorcier hocha la tête, et Arthur résista l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras, n'étant pas sûr que le geste serait bien reçu.

Le lendemain matin, Merlin déclara qu'ils avaient probablement besoin de parler, et Arthur ne pouvait qu'être d'accord.

\- Je t'ai dit que je comprenais pourquoi tu ne m'avais rien dit, et je veux que tu saches que je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Bien sûr que j'aurais préféré que tu me dises la vérité, mais… Je sais que tu m'aimes

\- C'est le cas. Merlin, je t'aime vraiment. Ces derniers jours, le temps que j'ai passé avec toi…. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux. Même si j'ai quelques questions, cela dit.

\- Ne comptes pas sur moi pour te dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu viens du passé, Arthur, et tu ne devrais pas en apprendre de trop. Ca pourrait tout changer, et pas pour le meilleur. Je ne veux pas prendre de risque, donc je ne te dirai rien.

Arthur soupira, déçu. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il voulait savoir, et il avait cru que Merlin les lui dirait. A tord, de toute évidence.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre. Arthur passa du temps avec William, tandis que Merlin insistait pour chercher un moyen de le renvoyer chez lui, malgré les protestations d'Arthur.

Le roi avoua également avoir dit à Gwen qu'elle pouvait revenir, et s'il s'attendait à une réaction quelconque, Melrin se contenta de hocher la tête et de changer de sujet.

Alors qu'Arthur revenait d'avoir couché William, il se stoppa en entendant des voix provenant de l'armurerie. Etant donné l'heure, la pièce était sensée être vide, et le roi se préparait à entrer pour exiger de savoir ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de Merlin. Il savait que c'était mal, mais ne put s'empêcher de se coller à la porte pour écouter. Merlin ne voulait rien lui dire, et il espérait entendre quelque chose qui lui apporterait des réponses.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de te parler, je dois…

\- Merlin, s'il te plaît…

Arthur se raidit en entendant la voix de Gwen. Peut-être allait-il enfin savoir ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux.

\- J'imagine que tu sais déjà qu'Arthur m'a proposé de revenir à Camelot.

Gwen semblait hésitante, et Arthur ne l'avait jamais vue agir de la sorte. Ce qui l'inquiétait encore davantage. Il espérait vraiment qu'espionner cette conversation lui permettrait de comprendre, et par conséquent de pouvoir empêcher que cela arrive. Il aimait Merlin, et il tenait toujours à Gwen, et n'avait aucune envie de les voir souffrir s'il pouvait faire quelque chose.

\- Arthur est roi, il a le droit d'offrir l'hospitalité à qui il veut, Merlin répondit froidement.

\- Tu ne lui en veux pas ?

\- Non. Il essaie d'arranger les choses, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il était au courant de tout.

Merlin avait marmonné la dernière phrase, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose, et Arthur dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. Il n'était pas sur de savoir si Merlin parlait de lui et du fait qu'il venait du passé, ou bel et bien du Arthur du futur, à qui il aurait donc caché une partie des faits.

Arthur pouvait imaginer Gwen lancer un regard interrogaitf et Merlin répondre avec un regard la défiant de poser une question alors que le silence s'installait.

\- En tout cas, reprit Gwen, je pense accepter.

\- Ecoutes, Gwen, fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche. J'aimerais pouvoir aller dire bonne nuit à mon fils maintenant.

\- Il a l'air d'être génial.

\- Il l'est.

\- J'aimerais… J'aimerais vraiment qu'on puisse être amis, à nouveau, et peut-être pouvoir passer du temps avec William.

Gwen avait parlé très vite, comme si elle cherchait à dire ce qu'elle pensait avant que son courage ne s'évapore, et Arthur se colla un peu plus à la porte pour entendre la réponse de Merlin.

\- Je me fiche que tu vives ici ou non, mais on ne sera jamais réellement amis.

La voix de Merlin était ferme et sèche, et Arthur attendait la réponse de Gwen lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et il manqua de tomber par terre. Il leva les yeux vers Merlin, qui haussa un sourcil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Arthur tenta de balbutier une réponse, mais rien ne vint, et Merlin se mit à rire en le poussant vers la sortie.

\- Merlin !

Le sorcier se retourna vers Gwen, son sourire disparaissant.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée.

Merlin ne répondit pas, et tourna les talons. Arthur jeta un regard désolé vers elle avant de rattraper son consort.

\- Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin d'écouter aux portes, tu peux aussi me parler, Merlin sourit.

\- Oh, parce que tu m'aurais répondu si je t'avais demandé ce qu'il s'est passé avec Gwen ?

\- Mh, bon point.

Artur se mordit brièvement la lèvre avant de poursuivre.

\- Elle a vraiment l'air désolée, tu sais.

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Arthur, s'il te plaît, arrête. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Parce que tu refuse de me le dire !

\- Parce que tu n'as pas besoin de savoir ! J'ai déjà quasiment trouvé comment te renvoyer chez toi, et tu en sais déjà beaucoup trop sur le futur !

Arthur voulait réagir, affirmer que Merlin avait tord, mais il n'était pas assez idiot pour gâcher ses derniers moments avec Merlin en se disputant. Il se contenta donc de hocher la tête.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans leur chambre, Arthur eut peur que Merlin veuille dormir ailleurs une nouvelle fois, et fut soulagé lorsqu'il le vit commencer à se changer.

Arthur se pressa dans son dos et couvrit son cou de baisers. Merlin agrippa ses cheveux et se pencha légèrement en arrière.

\- Arthur, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- A ton avis ?

\- Arthur…

Arthur se stoppa et se plaça en face de son consort.

\- Merlin, écoutes, tu as été suffisamment clair sur le temps qu'il me restait à passer ici, et je ne tiens pas à le passer à me disputer. Je t'aime, et je veux passer du temps avec toi.

Merlin sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Je t'aime aussi, murmura-t-il, et Arthur le serra contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Arthur se réveilla à l'aube, et, se rappelant le plan qu'il avait établi avec ses chevaliers, secoua Merlin pour le réveiller.

\- Arrête, grogna Merlin sans bouger pour autant.

\- Allez, Merlin, debout !

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

Merlin ouvrit un œil pour regarder par la fenetre, et lança l'oreiller sur Arthur.

\- Tu te fiches de moi, le soleil est à peine levé !

Arthur receptionna l'oreiller en souriant, et changea de tactique. Il s'allongea sur son consort, et assaillit de baisers les parties de son corps qu'il pouvait atteindre. Merlin grogna à nouveau, et tenta de le pousser, sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- Laisse moi dormir.

\- Non. Allez, lèves toi !

Arthur se pencha de manière à pouvoir lui murmurer :

\- S'il te plaît.

Aussitôt, Merlin se tourna, faisant tomber le roi qui atterrit de l'autre côté du lit.

\- Est-ce que tu viens de dire « s'il te plait » ?

\- Je savais que ça te ferai réagir, avoua Arthur d'un air satisfait. Et puisque tu es réveillé, autant te lever !

\- Mais bon sang, pour quoi faire ? Le jour est à peine levé !

\- Je veux qu'on aille se promener !

\- Tout ce que tu veux, mais plus tard.

Merlin se laissa tomber contre l'oreiller, et Arthur le tira hors du lit.

\- Ah non, hors de question que tu te rendormes !

\- Mais…

\- Fais moi confiance, le coupa Arthur, et Merlin capitula en soupirant.

Satisfait, Arthur le poussa à se préparer avant de le tirer hors de la pièce, et hors du château.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va ? Grommela Merlin.

\- Tu verras.

\- Est-ce que c'est loin ?

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel et monta sur son cheval.

\- En plus il fait froid.

\- Bon sang, Merlin, tu n'arrêtes donc jamais de te plaindre ?

Merlin lui lança un regard incendiaire, mais se tut, et Arthur sourit.

Plusieurs heures et une bonne centaine de plaintes plus tard, Arthur vit enfin le lac se profiler au loin.

\- Non mais sérieusement, pourquoi tu m'as fait sortir aussi tôt ? Ca fait des heures qu'on… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait à Avalon ?

Arthur descendit de son cheval et l'attacha à un arbre, tandis que Merlin faisait de même. Une fois les chevaux attachés, Arthur tendit la main et Merlin la saisit, même s'il lui lança un regard suspicieux. Le roi l'attira au bord de l'eau, et s'assit sur l'herbe. Merlin s'assit à ses côtés, et leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Bon, d'accord, qu'est ce qu'on fait là ?

\- Eh bien, disons que j'ai allègrement volé l'idée de mon futur moi, pour notre anniversaire.

Arthur se tourna pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens en souriant, tandis que Merlin ouvrait de grands yeux.

\- Comment tu sais que c'est notre anniversaire ?

\- Je ne suis pas stupide, Merlin !

Merlin pencha légèrement la tête et le fixa en haussant les sourcils.

\- Bon, d'accord, c'est Gwaine qui me l'a dit, marmonna Arthur. Mais c'était mon idée de faire quelque chose de spécial !

\- Et pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ?

\- Hum… Oui bon, c'était l'idée de mon futur moi, mais je voulais faire quelque chose dans tous les cas !

Merlin laissa échapper un rire et se plaça à cheval sur les jambes du roi, qui passa les bras dans son dos pour le maintenir, tout en l'embrassant.

\- C'est l'endroit où sont les gens qui comptaient pour moi, avoua Merlin. Lancelot, Freya, mon père…

\- Ton père ? Je croyais que tu ne le connaissais pas !

\- Hum, oui, quand je te l'ai dit c'était vrai, mais… C'était Balinor.

\- Balinor ? Le seigneur des dragons ?

Arthur était abasourdi, et Merlin se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, j'aime venir ici, ça m'apaise.

\- Perceval dit que tu voulais y revenir depuis longtemps, mais que tu ne l'as pas fait à cause de moi.

Merlin leva la tête vers lui et fronça les sourcils.

\- Non, bien sûr que ce n'était pas à cause de toi. Je… n'y suis pas retourné parce que j'avais trop de choses à faire, mais ce n'est pas ta faute.

Arthur, peu convaincu, ne répondit pas. Merlin se mordit la lèvre avant de se serrer contre lui.

\- En tout cas, j'adore cet endroit, et je t'aime. C'est un très beau cadeau.

\- Bon sang, Merlin, tu crois vraiment que c'est ça mon cadeau ? Demanda Arthur en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui ? D'habitude on fait un banquet, alors excuse-moi d'avoir cru que c'était ça ton cadeau ! Bon, si ce n'est pas ça, alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je te préviens, je n'ai eu le temps de t'acheter quoi que ce soit, tu m'en veux ?

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel une nouvelle fois.

\- Bien sûr que je t'en veux, et je vais demander à rompre notre mariage ! Non mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

Merlin lui tira la langue, et Arthur se mit à rire.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, on va rester ici et attendre Dieu sait combien de temps avant que tu décides à passer à la prochaine étape ?

\- Exactement ! Acquiesça Arthur avec un large sourire.

Merlin secoua la tête et se blottit dans les bras.

* * *

Arthur ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient là, mais il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Le simple fait d'avoir Merlin dans ses bras le remplissait de bonheur, et le calme d'Avalon l'apaisait.

C'est pourquoi il fut presque surpris lorsqu'il entendit du bruit, et vit ses chevaliers arriver au loin.

Merlin se leva à son tour, et se dirigea vers eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- Enfin, Merlin, tu ne crois quand même pas qu'on allait rater ça ? S'exclama Gwaine. Attends, où est la nourriture ? Pourquoi il n'ya a rien à manger ?

Merlin rit, et Arthur se mordit la lèvre.

\- Euh… C'est vrai qu'on n'a rien à manger. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on n'ait pas pensé à tout !

Merlin l'embrassa sur le joue et fit apparaître un banquet.

\- Je suppose que ça devrait suffire, marmonna Arthur.

Léon les rejoint avec William, qui s'empressa de quitter le chevalier pour rejoindre le roi et son consort.

Un peu plus tard, la nuit commençait à tomber, et Perceval tendit à Arthur la boite qui contenait le cadeau que son double avait prévu. Arthur se glissa derrière Merlin, qui discutait avec Gwaine tout en nourissant William, assis sur une chaise que Merlin avait fait apparaitre. Il laissa tomber son menton sur son épaule, et plaça la boite devant ses yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ton cadeau.

Merlin se tourna pour lui faire face, tandis que les chevaliers se rassemblaient autour de lui. Merlin ouvrit la boite, et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise. Il leva la tête vers Arthur.

\- Comment…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, et Arthur supposa que c'était parce qu'il venait de se rappeler qu'il ne pourrait pas lui répondre. Après tout, le cadeau ne venait pas vraiment de lui, mais de son futur-lui. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'approcher pour voir ce qu'était le fameux cadeau, Merlin se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Arthur pouvait voir les sourires moqueurs des chevaliers, mais il s'en fichait.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ayant besoin d'air, Arthur en profita pour murmurer.

\- Je ne sais même pas ce que je t'ai offert, mais je suis ravi que ça te plaise.

\- C'est parfait, Merlin sourit avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas vraiment de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Peut-être, mais ce sera de toi un jour. Probablement. Quoiqu'il en soit, tu es lui, alors c'est ton cadeau.

Arthur n'en était pas convaincu, mais il se garda bien de le dire. Après tout, il n'allait pas se priver et manquer les baisers de remerciement de Merlin. Tout en maintenant son consort près de lui, il s'approcha de la table, où Merlin avait posé le cadeau, et se pencha pour voir ce que c'était. Seulement, avant qu'il n'ait pu voir quoi que ce soit, Gwaine saisit la boite.

\- Alors, voyons voir ce que la princesse a offert à notre cher Merlin ! Quelqu'un veut essayer de deviner ?

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel, tandis qu'Arthur était frustré et que Perceval, Léon et Elyan se contentaient de rire.

\- Bon alors, Gwaine, tu comptes nous dire ce que c'est ou non ?

\- Alors, c'est….

Gwaine se stoppa et leva les yeux vers Arthur.

\- Ben ça alors… Comment vous avez fait ça ?

Arthur se raidit, et tenta de paraitre naturel.

\- Euh, eh bien je…

\- Je me fiche de savoir comment il a fait, le coupa Merlin. Et maintenant, tu veux bien me le rendre ?

Gwaine tendit la boite à Merlin, qui en sortit un petit objet. Les chevaliers ouvrirent tous de grands yeux, et levèrent un regard interrogatif vers Arthur, qui tentait toujours tant bien que mal de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Finalement, Merlin se tourna vers lui, lui offrant une vue sur le cadeau. Il s'agissait d'un petit dragon en bois, qu'Arthur croyait se rappeler avoir déjà vu dans la chambre de Merlin, mais il ne comprenait pas en quoi c'était si exceptionnel. D'autant plus si Merlin le possédait déjà à son époque.

Cependant, même s'il ne comprenait pas, il sourit et fit comme si de rien n'était. Arthur jeta un coup d'œil vers William, et réalisa que leur fils s'était endormi.

Finalement, Merlin fit apparaitre des couvertures, en lança aux chevaliers, et en garda une pour Arthur et lui. Il entraina le roi au bord de l'eau, et s'allongea dans ses bras.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est l'anniversaire que tu voulais mais…

\- Arthur, arrêtes. C'est parfait.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Le cadeau je veux dire. Il me semble l'avoir déjà vu dans ta chambre, chez Gaius, à mon époque, alors je…

\- C'était un cadeau de mon père. Le seul souvenir que j'ai de lui. William l'a cassé il y a quelques temps, et je n'ai jamais réussi à le réparer, même avec la magie. Je me demande comment tu as fait.

\- Je te le dirai quand je le saurais.

Merlin sourit, et se blottit contre lui.

* * *

Le lendemain, ils retournèrent à Camelot, et en fin d'après-midi, Merlin annonça à Arthur qu'il était prêt à le renvoyer chez lui. Le roi voulut négocier plus de temps, mais il savait que c'était inutile. Il entreprit donc de trouver Gwaine pour lui dire au revoir, après avoir passé plusieurs heures à jouer avec William, conscient qu'il ne le reverrait peut-être plus.

\- Gwaine !

\- Ah, Sire ! Quel bon vent vous amène ?

\- Je viens vous dire au revoir.

\- Oh, Merlin a trouvé le moyen de vous renvoyer, n'est-ce pas ?

Arthur haussa les épaules.

\- Bon, eh bien, si je peux vous donner un conseil, ne soyez pas trop stupide.

\- Très drôle, Gwaine.

\- Ce n'est pas une blague. Réfléchissez, et vous verrez que vous arriverez à vos fins.

\- Et s'il ne m'aime pas ? S'il ne veut pas de moi ?

\- Arthur, je ne vais vous dire que c'est facile et qu'il vous tomber dans les bras. Mais votre double a réussi lui, alors allez-vous vraiment admettre que vous êtes moins bien qu'une autre version de vous-même ?

Arthur le fusilla du regard.

\- Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Ne croyez pas tout ce qu'on vous dit, ne soyez pas un crétin, et vous devriez vous en sortir.

Sur ce, Gwaine lui tapa sur l'épaule et tourna les talons. Arthur secoua la tête et retourna dans la chambre, où Merlin l'attendait.

\- Tu es prêt ?

\- Est-ce que ça va changer quelque chose si je dis non ?

\- Arthur…

\- Oui, oui, je sais.

\- Je t'aime, tu sais. Ne l'oublies pas.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Et je te promets de faire tout ce que je peux pour t'épouser à nouveau. Et retrouver William.

Merlin sourit, et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de lancer le sortilège.

* * *

Lorsqu'Arthur reprit conscience, il se sentait épuisé. Il voulut se masser les tempes, mais se retrouva incapable de bouger. Lorsqu'il réalisa que ses bras étaient enchaînés au dessus de sa tête, il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et tenta de distinguer l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait. Il faisait sombre, et il était probablement dans une sorte de caverne. Il était enchainé à un mur, et son torse dénudé révélait plusieurs plaies. Le roi commença à paniquer. Où était-il, et comment s'était-il retrouvé là ? Il avait supposé qu'il se réveillerait au moment même où il avait disparu, c'est-à-dire dans son lit, en plein milieu de la nuit, avec Gwen à ses côtés. Merlin avait du supposer la même chose, sans quoi il l'aurait prévenu.

Soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas et se raidit.

\- Oh, je vois que vous êtes finalement réveillé ! On va enfin pouvoir s'amuser !

\- Morgana ?

Arthur resta sous le choc, tandis que Morgana éclatait d'un rire diabolique.


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonsoir! Je suis infiniment désolée du temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre, j'ai eu énormément de mal à l'écrire, allez savoir pourquoi ! En tout cas, les prochains chapitres arriveront normalement plus rapidement, et j'espère que celui ci vous plaira !_

* * *

Chapitre 8

Arthur commençait à réellement paniquer. Il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec eux, et il ne savait même pas comment il était arrivé là. Il espérait simplement que ses chevaliers et Merlin allaient bien, et qu'il était seul uniquement car Morgana l'avait trouvé seul. Ce qui était hautement improbable, puisque le roi n'était pas sensé quitter le palais sans au moins un chevalier, ou Merlin.

Il revint à la réalité lorsque Morgana lui saisit le visage, le forçant à la regarder. Arthur déglutit. Il avait toujours du mal à comprendre comment Morgana avait pu tourner ainsi. Il pouvait comprendre la solitude, et la rancœur qu'elle avait envers Uther, mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle le haïssait tant. Il ne lui avait jamais voulu de mal, il n'avait simplement jamais su qu'elle était sa demi-sœur, ni même qu'elle avait de la magie.

\- Mon très cher frère, murmura Morgana avec un sourire mauvais, je dois dire que je suis extrêmement surprise.

Arthur fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. Si quelqu'un était surpris, c'était lui, sans aucun doute.

\- J'étais persuadée que cette chère Gwen était la clé qui me permettrait de vous briser. Je dois dire que je suis presque triste pour elle, désormais. Bien sûr, elle porte ma couronne, elle est votre reine, mais elle n'a pas ce qu'elle a toujours voulu. Elle n'a pas votre cœur.

Morgana ricana, et Arthur inspira profondément.

\- Le grand Arthur Pendragon, le roi qui avait juré de ne se marier que lorsqu'il aurait trouvé l'amour de sa vie. Regardez-vous maintenant. Marié à une femme que vous n'aimez pas, et brûlant d'amour pour votre serviteur. Qui aurait pu deviner que votre cœur ne battait en réalité que pour Merlin ?

Arthur déglutit. Il ne savait pas comment Morgana avait découvert ça, mais rien de bon ne pouvait en sortir. Il devait tout faire pour la convaincre qu'elle avait tord, et que Merlin n'était rien d'autre qu'un ami pour lui, sans quoi il savait qu'elle se donnerait pour mission de le blesser, de manière à détruire Arthur.

\- Allons bon, dit Arthur en tentant de paraître sûr de lui. Et peut-on savoir d'où vous sortez une telle chose ? Merlin n'est qu'un ami, Morgana, j'ai épousé Gwen.

Morgana se mit à rire à nouveau, et Arthur pouvait sentir les poils de ses bras se hérisser. Cela n'augurait jamais rien de bon lorsque sa sœur éclatait de rire.

\- Arthur, Arthur… Vous croyez vraiment que vous allez réussir à me faire croire que j'ai tord ? Mes sortilèges ne mentent pas, mon cher frère.

Arthur releva les yeux vers elle. De quel sortilège parlait-elle ? Il ne put s'empêcher de poser la question.

\- Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

Morgana s'approcha de lui à nouveau, et lui souffla à l'oreille.

\- Oh, eh bien vous voyez, je vous ai lancé un petit sort. Qui vous à forcé à vivre mentalement ce que votre cœur désire le plus. Bien sûr, vous ne vous rappelez plus de rien désormais, mais je dois avouer que j'ai été très surprise lorsque les seuls mots qui sont sortis de votre bouche étaient « Merlin », « amour », et « famille ». Ce que votre cœur désire le plus, c'est que Merlin vous aime autant que vous l'aimez, et de fonder une famille avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? Quelle tristesse, il ne vous aimera jamais autrement qu'en ami.

Elle s'éloigna en souriant diaboliquement après avoir paru faussement attristée, et Arthur sentit son cœur se briser. Si elle disait vrai, alors tout ce qu'il avait vu, son mariage avec Merlin, William… Tout ça ne serait qu'une illusion créée par son propre esprit, ses propres désirs. Pourtant, Morgana croyait qu'il ne se souvenait de rien, et sa sœur connaissait les sorts qu'elle employait. Si elle croyait cela, c'était forcément que le sortilège était fait ainsi, et qu'il n'était pas sensé se souvenir. C'était ce détail qui lui permettait de tenir bon, et d'espérer que son sort avait mal fonctionné, et qu'il s'était réellement retrouvé dans le futur. Parce que s'il perdait ça, s'il s'avérait que rien n'était vrai, alors Morgana aurait gagné, sans même le vouloir. Il serait dévasté. Parce que s'il n'avait pas cette certitude, ce futur dans lequel Merlin l'aimait, alors il savait que c'était fichu. Merlin n'avait jamais laissé sous-entendre qu'il éprouvait quoi que ce soit pour lui, et si leur mariage n'était qu'une invention, Arthur était certain que Merlin ne l'aimerait jamais. C'est pourquoi il avait irrémédiablement besoin de se rattacher à l'idée que c'était vrai. Qu'il allait épouser l'homme qu'il aimait.

Mais il ne pouvait bien évidemment pas laisser ses sentiments l'envahir, Morgana ne devait jamais savoir ce qu'il avait réellement vu, et ce dont il se souvenait.

Morgana sourit de plus belle face à son silence.

\- Bien, maintenant nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre.

\- Attendre quoi ? Que vous ayez envie de me tuer ?

\- Oh non, je ne vais pas vous tuer. On va attendre que votre précieux petit Merlin arrive, parce qu'on sait tous les deux qu'il va venir vous chercher, et c'est lui que je vais tuer. Lentement, douloureusement, et vous allez pouvoir voir chaque seconde. Ca va vous briser le cœur, et vous ne serez plus que l'ombre de vous-même, et c'est exactement ce que je veux. Alors dites moi, dans combien de temps pensez-vous qu'il va arriver ?

Arthur frissonna, et pria une nouvelle fois pour que ce qu'il ait vu soit réellement le futur, parce que si Merlin avait de la magie, il pourrait se défendre contre Morgana. Mais si ce futur n'était qu'un rêve, alors il n'était certainement pas un sorcier –bien qu'Arthur ne voyait pas en quoi Merlin ayant de la magie pourrait être l'un de ses désirs. Quoiqu'il en soit, si Merlin n'était pas un sorcier, ils étaient fichus. Morgana n'en ferait qu'une bouchée.

Mais Arthur n'eut pas le temps de se poser davantage de questions. La porte de la hutte vola vers eux, et Arthur dut tourner la tête pour se protéger du vent. Lorsqu'il la releva, un vieil homme était apparu au centre de la pièce, et Arthur fronça les sourcils en le reconnaissant. C'était le sorcier, celui qui s'était accusé d'avoir empoisonné le père de Gwen, et qui avait tenté d'aider son père.

Lorsque les yeux d'Arthur rencontrèrent ceux du sorcier, ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le coup de la réalisation. Il se demanda comment il ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Il savait qu'il avait déjà vu le vieil homme, qu'il connaissait ces yeux, il en avait toujours été persuadé, mais il n'avait jamais été capable de faire le lien. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de les reconnaitre désormais, pas après avoir passé plus de trois semaines à les fixer. Il pouvait maintenant les reconnaître n'importe où, même s'ils avaient perdu tout l'amour qu'il avait pu y voir dans le futur –ou son rêve, mais Arthur préférait croire qu'il s'agissait du futur. Il savait qui était le vieux sorcier.

Merlin.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Morgana le devança.

\- Emrys ! Cracha-t-elle.

\- Oh pardon, est-ce que je gâche votre petite fête ?

Le vieux sorcier sourit pour appuyer son propos, et envoyer valser Morgana d'un bref mouvement de tête avant qu'elle n'ait eu la chance de le faire la première. Puis, il se tourna vers Arthur et entreprit de le détacher. Toujours sous le choc, Arthur ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer Merlin, ce qu'il finit évidemment par remarquer.

\- Oh, pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, je ne vais pas vous manger ! Enfin… Pas pour l'instant.

Lorsque le roi reprit enfin ses esprits, il voulut dire à Merlin qu'il l'avait reconnut, mais il vit les yeux de son serviteur virer au doré et n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit avant de perdre connaissance.

* * *

Quand Arthur reprit ses esprits, il ouvrit les yeux, et la première chose qu'il vit fut Merlin, redevenu jeune, penché au-dessus de lui.

\- Arthur ! Vous allez bien ?

Arthur grogna, plus à cause de l'emploi du « vous » qu'à cause d'une quelconque douleur, et hocha la tête.

Merlin l'aida à se relever, et le roi réalisa que ses chevaliers étaient là également.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Très bonne question, répondit Gwaine. On est parti à votre recherche quand on a réalisé que vous aviez disparu, et on vient de vous retrouver, inconscient sur le sol. De quoi vous souvenez-vous ?

\- Je… C'était Morgana, je me suis réveillé dans son antre.

\- Et elle vous a laissé partir ? S'étonna Perceval.

\- Non, c'était… Arthur hésita un instant avant de continuer. C'était le sorcier, celui que Morgana appelle Emrys.

\- Celui qui a tué votre père ? Demanda Elyan, et Arthur put voir Merlin grimacer brièvement.

\- Il ne l'a pas tué, c'était Morgana. Mais oui, celui là. Il l'a assommée et m'a libéré. J'imagine qu'ensuite il m'a assommé pour qu'on ne puisse pas le suivre.

Les chevaliers hochèrent la tête et tous reprirent la direction de Camelot.

Arthur jetait des coups d'œil à Merlin, hésitant à lui parler ou non. Il voulait le faire, voulait lui dire qu'il connaissait son secret, et qu'il s'en fichait. Mais Merlin l'avait assommé pour s'assurer qu'il ne le saurait pas, et il n'avait de toute évidence aucune envie ou intention de lui dire la vérité, et Arthur avait peur de sa réaction. Alors Arthur préféra ne rien dire, et faire comme si de rien n'était, en espérant que Merlin le lui dirait de lui-même un jour.

Mais rien de tout cela n'expliquait comment Morgana avait réussi à l'enlever. D'autant plus s'il partait du principe qu'il était réellement allé dans le futur, qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pendant son séjour ? Voulant des réponses, mais sachant qu'il était trop tôt pour qu'il puisse parler à Merlin sans que son cœur ne se brise, il opta pour Gwaine, et décida de parler au chevalier dès qu'ils arriveraient à Camelot.

Seulement, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils furent accueillis par une foule de paysans et chevaliers qui attendaient le retour de leur roi, et avant qu'Arthur n'ait pu prononcer un mot, Gwen s'était jetée dans ses bras. Mal à l'aise, Arthur le repoussa gentiment et tenta de sourire, conscient qu'il allait également devoir parler à sa reine, puisqu'il se savait absolument incapable de rester avec elle alors qu'il ne voulait personne d'autre que Merlin.

Lorsque finalement le chahut cessa, Arthur fit discrètement signe à Gwaine de le suivre, et il entraina le chevalier dans l'armurerie, là où personne ne viendrait les interrompre.

\- Tout va bien, Sire ?

\- Oui, je… J'ai simplement un petit problème de mémoire. Quand est-ce que j'ai disparu ?

\- Il y a deux nuits, Sire. Vous étiez allé vous coucher, mais lorsque Gwen s'est réveillée, vous n'étiez plus là, et personne ne savait où vous étiez, alors après quelques heures on est partis à votre recherche. Pour être honnête, je ne comprends toujours pas comment Morgana a pu vous enlever depuis votre propre chambre.

Arthur acquiesça en soupirant. Dans le futur, il avait fait de Gwaine son seul complice concernant son voyage dans le temps, mais il hésitait à lui dire la vérité. Il craignait que le chevalier ne veuille tenter d'arranger les choses entre Merlin et lui, et il savait que si Gwaine s'en mêlait, ce serait la catastrophe à coup sûr. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas résister à l'envie de faire ce qu'il savait que son double avait fait, puisque cela lui avait plutôt bien réussi dans le futur. Il s'octroya néanmoins un peu de répits, et décida de n'en parler à son chevalier que le lendemain, voire le surlendemain. Après tout, le plus urgent était de parler à sa femme, et non à son chevalier.

* * *

Lorsqu'il revint dans sa chambre, Gwen n'était pas là, mais Merlin était en train de ranger l'armoire, et Arthur manqua de sursauter en le voyant.

\- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose, Sire ?

Arthur sentit son cœur se briser face au ton formel et au vouvoiement de Merlin, mais se mordit la lèvre et afficha son air le plus neutre possible, celui qu'il prenait lorsqu'il assurait ses fonctions de roi.

\- Non, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir là, c'est tout.

\- Je passe mes journées à faire vos corvées, où vouliez-vous que je sois ?

Arthur haussa les épaules, et contourna son serviteur pour se diriger vers le lit. Il n'avait qu'une envie, s'allonger et dormir, jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille et soit à nouveau marié à celui qu'il aimait, avec leur fils à leurs côtés.

\- Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ? Est-ce que Morgana…

\- Tout va bien, Merlin, tu peux t'en aller, répondit Arthur plus sèchement qu'il n'en avait l'intention.

\- Je n'ai pas fini de….

\- Tu finiras demain. Vas-t-en.

Merlin sembla hésiter mais finit par poser ce qu'il avait dans les mains et quitta la pièce, laissant le roi seul. Arthur grogna et enfouit la tête dans l'oreiller, maudissant le sorcier pour l'avoir renvoyé à son époque. Il ne voulait pas être là, il ne voulait pas être marié à Gwen, avoir perdu son mari et son fils, et se retrouver à nouveau au cœur d'une guerre avec Morgana, guerre qu'elle avait désormais les moyens de gagner puisqu'elle savait exactement comment détruire Arthur : en touchant Merlin.

Et, comme à chaque fois qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir ou qu'il était mal à l'aise, Arthur avait réussi à faire la pire chose possible. Il avait repoussé Merlin, ce qui n'était très certainement pas le meilleur moyen de se faire aimer.

Arthur soupira, mis rapidement sa tenue de nuit, et s'enfouit sous les couvertures. Il n'avait pas mangé, avait faim, et la nuit n'était pas totalement tombée, mais il s'en fichait.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Arthur sentit un corps enroulé contre le sien, et, encore à moitié endormi, l'entoura de ses bras.

\- Mer…lin, soupira-t-il en attirant son serviteur contre lui avant de sentir de longs cheveux et de se rappeler qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Merlin.

Soupirant, Arthur ouvrit les yeux, poussa Gwen sur le côté, et voulut se lever, mais la reine posa une main sur son bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je me lève.

\- Pourquoi ? Merlin n'est même pas encore là.

\- Pas la peine de me le rappeler, grommela le roi pour lui-même.

\- Arthur, reviens te coucher… soupira Gwen, et Arthur déglutit. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Il s'assit alors au bord du lit, et inspira profondément.

\- Il faut qu'on parle.

Gwen se releva à son tour, et s'assit à ses côtés.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Non, je… Ecoutes, Gwen, je suis vraiment désolé.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Je ne peux plus continuer, je suis désolé, soupira-t-il.

\- Continuer quoi ? Arthur, de quoi tu parles ?

Gwen posa une main sur son bras, et Arthur la repoussa lentement.

\- De ça, de nous.

Gwen fronça les sourcils, et Arthur soupira. Puis, la reine plissa les yeux d'un air suspect.

\- C'est Morgana, n'est-ce pas ? Elle t'a fait quelque chose.

Ne s'étant pas attendu à cette réaction, Arthur resta bouche-bée quelques instants avant de reprendre ses esprits.

\- Quoi ? Non, Morgana n'a rien fait du tout ! Enfin, elle a fait tout un tas de choses, mais cela n'a rien à voir avec mes sentiments !

\- Tout allait très bien avant qu'elle ne t'enlève, indiqua Gwen, et Arthur soupira. Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu as changé d'avis d'un seul coup, et ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle essaie de nous séparer !

Avant qu'Arthur en puisse répondre, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître Merlin, qui les regarda comme s'il voyait des fantômes.

\- Vous êtes déjà levés ?

\- Oui, répondit Arthur, agacé. Parce que Guenièvre croit que je suis ensorcelé !

\- Quoi ? S'étonna Merlin en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi ? Ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Gwen.

\- Eh bien… Commença-t-elle avant d'être coupée par Arthur.

\- Oh, mais bon sang, je ne suis pas ensorcelé ! Je ne t'aime plus, c'est tout, ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre !

Arthur réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire lorsqu'il entendit Merlin lâcher le plateau du petit-déjeuner, et vit le cœur de Gwen se briser dans ses yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser, avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait pas à s'excuser. Il aurait préféré ne pas le dire de la sorte, évidemment, mais il avait dit la vérité. Frustré, il se fraya un passage entre eux et quitta la pièce en trombe.

Il savait que la conversation n'était pas finie, mais il en avait assez. Non seulement il avait perdu son fils, la paix de son royaume, et l'homme qu'il aimait, mais en plus il se retrouvait accusé d'être sous l'emprise d'un sort. C'était plus qu'il n'était prêt à supporter.


	9. Chapter 9

_Je suis désolée pour l'attente, j'ai été prise dans les fêtes et mes exams en janvier._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Arthur s'était réfugié sur le toit, et, assis par terre, la tête dans les bras, il soupira. Rien n'allait comme il le voulait, ces deux derniers jours étaient un désastre total.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un s'asseoir près de lui, et releva la tête, avant de soupirer à nouveau.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ya, Merlin, tu viens vérifier si je suis ensorcelé ?

\- Non, Merlin haussa les épaules. Je viens voir si vous allez bien.

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien, railla Arthur et Merlin leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Gwen va s'en remettre, vous savez. Elle a simplement été surprise, et vous ne pouvez pas vraiment la blâmer, mais… Elle va vite voir que Morgana ne vous a rien fait.

Merlin haussa les épaules, tous les deux conscients que même si Gwen cessait de croire à un sortilège, cela ne rendrait en rien les choses plus faciles.

-Vous êtes sûr, au moins ? Merlin finit par demander, et Arthur se tourna vers lui.

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous êtes sûr de ne plus l'aimer ? Que ce n'est pas quelque chose que vous pouvez surmonter ? Vous l'avez aimée, et…

\- Bon sang, Merlin, je pense que je suis quand même capable de savoir ce que je ressens !

\- Bon très bien, répliqua sèchement Merlin, je voulais seulement aider, histoire que vous ne veniez pas à regretter votre décision, mais si vous le prenez comme ça…

Merlin se leva et tourna les talons, laissant Arthur se maudire.

Après avoir levé les yeux au ciel face à sa propre stupidité et à celle de Merlin, Arthur finit par se lever et entreprit de trouver Gwaine. Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, et même si l'idée de se confier à son chevalier ne l'enchantait pas, il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix.

* * *

Arthur coinça alors Gwaine dans l'armurerie, où personne ne viendrait les déranger.

\- Est-ce que c'est à propos de votre rupture avec Gwen ? Gwaine demanda en croquant dans une pomme, et Arthur ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Vous êtes déjà au courant ?

\- J'étais avec Elyan lorsqu'elle le lui a dit.

\- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Arthur ne put s'empêcher de demander, se mordant la lèvre.

Gwaine ne répondit pas pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de déglutir et de répondre.

\- Et donc, de quoi vous vouliez me parler ? Demanda-t-il innocemment, et Arthur soupira, comprenant plus que bien le sous -entendu.

Il n'avait jamais voulu blesser Gwen, ce n'était pas son intention, et il espérait qu'elle pourrait le pardonner.

\- Eh bien, c'est par rapport à Gwen justement. Enfin, plutôt Merlin. Et hum…

Arthur bafouillait, cherchant un moyen d'expliquer la situation, mais Gwaine le fixait en plissant les yeux, ce qui ne l'aidait pas.

\- Je suis allé dans le futur. Enfin je crois. Morgana dit que c'était un rêve dû à un sort, mais je crois que…

\- Vous avez parlé de… peu importe ce que c'est à Morgana ? Le coupa Gwaine, interloqué.

\- Quoi ? Non, enfin, ne soyez pas stupide, c'est simplement elle qui a… Oh, mais vous ne comprenez rien !

\- Essayez d'être un peu plus clair, ça pourrait aider, railla Gwaine, et Arthur le fusilla des yeux.

\- Bon, très bien. Il y a deux jours, je me suis endormi comme tous les soirs, et je me suis réveillé dans le futur. Enfin, en tout cas, c'est ce que vous m'avez dit.

\- Moi ? Vous avez rencontré mon futur moi ? Comment je suis, toujours aussi beau ?

\- Toujours aussi insupportable, en tout cas. Enfin bref, le fait est que vous avez dit que j'étais sept ans dans le futur, et vous le saviez parce que mon futur-moi avait fait le même voyage et vous en avez parlé –Dieu seul sait pourquoi.

\- Je vous signale que vous êtes en train de faire exactement la même chose que lui, signala Gwaine, ce qui lui valut un autre regard noir.

\- Dans le futur, je n'étais plus marié à Gwen. Mais j'étais tout de même marié.

\- A qui ? Demanda Gwaine en croquant un autre morceau de pomme.

Arthur inspira profondément, avant de pointer un doigt à la figure du chevalier.

\- Je veux que vous me juriez de n'en parler à personne, et de n'utiliser ces informations pour m'humilier sous aucun prétexte, est-ce clair ?

\- Oh, princesse, votre confiance me touche, railla Gwaine en plaçant une main sur son cœur.

\- Jurez, répéta Arthur d'une voix menaçante.

\- Je le jure.

Le chevalier leva les yeux au ciel et le roi retira son doigt de sous son nez.

\- Merlin, grogna-t-il.

\- Pardon, j'ai pas bien entendu.

\- Merlin, j'ai dit !

Les yeux de Gwaine s'agrandirent brièvement avant qu'il n'explose de rire.

\- Ah ben comme quoi, il y a toujours de l'espoir !

\- Pardon ?

\- Laissez-moi deviner, vous voir marié à Merlin vous a ouvert les yeux et vous avez quitté Gwen ce matin parce que vous ne l'aimez plus, puisque vous aimez Merlin, c'est ça ?

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi être aussi fier, grogna Arthur en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Franchement, j'ai cru que vous ne vous en rendriez jamais compte ! Ca fait des années que je le dis, attendez un peu que je l'apprenne aux autres, ils vont…

\- Ah non, hein ! Vous n'avez pas intérêt à le dire à qui que ce soit, est-ce que c'est bien clair ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Oh… Vous n'avez rien dit à Merlin, n'est-ce pas ? Evidemment, j'ai placé mes espoirs en vous un peu trop haut. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Sire, j'ai la situation en main ! D'ici deux semaines, je vous assure que notre petit Merlin vous aura sauté dessus et..

\- Bon ça va, on a compris !

Gwaine lui sourit à pleine dents avant d'ajouter :

\- Au fait, c'est quoi le rapport avec Morgana ?

\- Quand je me suis réveillé après que Merlin m'ait renvoyé dans le présent, j'étais dans sa hutte. Ce qui est étrange, d'ailleurs, je pensais que je reviendrais au moment où je suis parti. Elle a dit qu'elle m'avait lancé un sort pour me forcer à rêver de mon plus grand désir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a réellement fait ou non, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle sait pour Merlin.

Arthur soupira, et Gwaine inspira profondément avant de poser une main sur son épaule. Comprenant le message, Arthur hocha la tête avant de quitter la pièce, ayant à faire. Même s'il savait qu'il venait de se condamner à une éternité de moqueries et de tortures, il savait aussi qu'il n'y avait personne qui ferait plus pour Merlin que Gwaine –hormis lui-même – et que le chevalier l'aiderait à affronter Morgana.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Arthur rejoint sa chambre, fatigué. La rumeur de sa rupture avec Gwen s'était propagée, et même s'il n'avait pas revu la jeune femme depuis le matin, il était forcé d'y penser à chaque fois que quelqu'un le regardait d'un air étrange, jugeant et jaugeant la décision de leur roi. Des jours pénibles étaient à venir, et il le savait. Il allait devoir s'expliquer, non seulement auprès de Gwen mais auprès de ses conseillers.

Merlin était en train de ranger des affaires dans l'armoire lorsqu'Arthur entra dans la pièce, et le sorcier lui sourit.

\- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

Arthur résista à l'envie de lever au ciel face au vouvoiement, et finit par en avoir assez. Il détestait entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de Merlin, et il savait que cela ne s'arrangerait pas.

\- Non. Mais si tu pouvais faire quelque chose pour moi…

\- Bien sûr, quoi ? Demanda Merlin, bien plus agréable que d'habitude, et Arthur savait qu'il essayait de le ménager suite à sa rupture avec Gwen.

\- Je veux que tu arrêtes de me vouvoyer.

Merlin ne s'était pas attendu à cela, et lui fit face, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je veux que tu arrêtes de me vouvoyer.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que. Je suis le roi, et tu fais ce que je te dis.

Merlin avait envie d'insister, Arthur en était persuadé. Mais lorsqu'il le regarda d'un air un peu triste, lui rappelant qu'il venait de se séparer de sa femme, le sorcier soupira et acquiesça. Le roi afficha un grand sourire dès que Merlin lui tourna le dos.

\- J'ai un conseil, dit Arthur. Tu n'as qu'à continuer à ranger l'armoire, et ensuite tu pourras ranger ma chambre !

Il entendit Merlin murmurer une insulte, et quitta la chambre en souriant.

* * *

Arthur se rendait à la salle du trone lorsqu'une secousse se fit sentir. Il perdit son équilibre et manqua de tomber, mais parvint à s'appuyer sur le mur pour se maintenir. Fronçant les sourcils, il se dépêcha de se rendre à la salle du trône, non sans subir deux autres petites secousses avant d'y arriver. Léon lui sauta dessus à peine arrivé.

\- Sire, vous allez bien ?

Arthur hocha la tête et demanda s'il savait ce qu'il se passait.

\- C'est un tremblement de terre, Sire, répondit le chevalier, tentant de masquer la peur sur son visage.

Arthur déglutit. Il n'avait jamais connu de tremblement de terre, mais il savait ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois que cela s'était produit. Camelot avait été presque entièrement détruit. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre, une nouvelle secousse, plus violente, le propulsa à terre, et il dut rouler pour éviter le lustre qui venait de se décrocher.

Alors qu'il se précipitait vers la porte pour voir les dégâts de l'autre côté et savoir s'il y avait des blessés, Léon l'en empêcha.

\- Non, Sire, vous ne pouvez pas sortir ! La salle du trône est la mieux protégée contre ce genre d'évènements, c'est ici que vous serez le plus en sécurité !

Arthur déglutit à nouveau. Il n'avait aucune intention de se cacher ici pendant que son peuple se faisait décimer. Il s'apprêtait à dire le fond de sa pensée à Léon lorsqu'il autre secousse se fit sentir, et il changea d'avis.

\- Si la salle du trône est la mieux protégée, quels sont les endroits du château où les gens seront le plus en danger ?

Léon sembla réfléchir un instant avant de répondre.

\- Toutes les pièces qui sont en hauteur, Sire. Notamment vos quartiers.

\- Mes quart… Merlin ! S'exclama Arthur en se rappelant que son serviteur se trouvait justement dans sa chambre.

Il poussa Léon sur le côté et se rua vers la porte.

\- Sire, non ! Vous ne pouvez pas…

\- Je suis le roi, Léon, et vous n'avez pas à me dire ce que je peux et ne peux pas faire !

Arthur sortit de la pièce avant que le chevalier n'ait pu répondre, et se précipita vers les escaliers. Il était hors de question qu'il reste sagement assis pendant que Merlin se trouvait dans la pièce la plus dangereuse du château. Alors qu'il montait les marches, les secousses se firent de plus en plus violentes et rapprochées, si bien qu'il n'y avait pratiquement plus de pause entre elles. Arthur entendait des cris, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire demi-tour, il fallait qu'il trouve Merlin et s'assure qu'il allait bien. Il continua à monter tout en évitant les lustres et autres objets qui tombaient du plafond, et il ouvrit de grands yeux en remarquant des fissures naissantes sur le plafond. Si les choses continuaient ainsi, une partie du château risquait de s'effondrer.

Il atteignit enfin le bon palier, et courut en direction de sa chambre, lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un hurler son nom et fut soudainement projeté au sol. Il se releva et réalisa que c'était Merlin qui l'avait poussé, pour éviter qu'il ne se fasse écraser par l'une des colonnes qui soutenait le plafond.

\- Merlin ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Je croyais que vous étiez dans la salle du trône.

\- Je suis venu te chercher, répondit Arthur en se relevant, sans relever le vouvoiement, il n'avait pas le temps pour ce genre de choses.

Il saisit Merlin par le bras, le forçant à se relever lui aussi, ignorant ses « quoi ? ». Il l'entraina vers les escaliers, mais ils furent obligés de faire demi-tour lorsqu'une partie du plafond s'effondra devant eux. Arthur jura et, sans lâcher le bras de Merlin, se rua vers les autres escaliers, qui, par miracle, tenaient encore debout. Ils descendirent aussi vite que possible, manquant de tomber plusieurs fois. Arthur savait qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps de rejoindre la salle du trône, et Merlin pouvait le lire sur son visage. Le roi ne savait plus où aller lorsque Merlin reprit les choses en main et se mit à courir, le tirant avec lui.

\- Merlin, où est- ce qu'on va ?

Arthur n'obtint pas de réponse, et se contenta de suivre Merlin en tentant de ne pas se faire assommer. Ils atteignirent une espèce de grotte cachée dans le château, et Arthur fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais vu cette partie de son château avant.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, Merlin l'ayant poussé vers les escaliers qui menaient à l'intérieur de la grotte. Une fois en bas, il faisait sombre mais Arthur pouvait distinguer un précipice.

Ils furent à nouveau secoués et se laissèrent tomber au sol.

\- Où est-ce qu'on est ? Insista Arthur.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit vraiment important, Arthur, répondit Merlin en l'entrainant dans un coin qui semblait un peu plus sûr.

Arthur laissa tomber et déglutit. Les secousses étaient toujours aussi violentes, et il s'inquiétait de l'état dans lequel il allait retrouver son château –s'il sortait d'ici vivant. Ce tremblement de terre soudain lui paraissait tout de même étrange, il n'y en avait pas eu depuis plus de trente ans. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il n'avait pas pu être créé par la magie.

\- Est-ce que tu crois que ça pourrait être Morgana ?

Merlin se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Quoi ?

\- Le tremblement de terre. Est-ce que Morgana aurait pu le provoquer ?

\- Je ne pense pas, répondit Merlin en secouant la tête. Elle n'est pas assez puissante pour ça.

\- Elle est déjà assez puissante si tu me demandes mon avis, grommela Arthur, qui reçut en retour un regard noir de la part de Merlin.

\- Je pense que la magie n'a rien à voir là dedans, soupira Merlin, avant d'ajouter, malheureusement.

\- Pourquoi malheureusement ?

\- Parce que si cela avait été magique, on aurait pu l'arrêter. Mais il n'y a rien à faire contre les évènements naturels.

Arthur déglutit. Il avait plus ou moins espéré que Merlin utiliserait la magie pour les sauver, mais si même lui ne pouvait rien faire, alors il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Le château allait être à moitié détruit, et les gens allaient mourir. Peut-être des chevaliers, Gaius, ou Gwen.

En tant que roi, Arthur s'empêchait de reconnaître qu'il avait peur, dans toutes sortes d'occasions. Mais lorsqu'il sentit une autre secousse, il ne put s'empêcher de l'avouer, ne serait-ce qu'à lui-même. Il avait peur. Sans réfléchir, il saisit la main de Merlin, s'y accrochant fermement pour se réconforter, et il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une montée d'espoir lorsque Merlin serra sa main en retour.

Quoi qu'il arrive, Merlin serait à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin, et il le savait. Arthur inspira profondément et ouvrit la bouche, prêt à avouer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur ou presque, prêt à avouer ses sentiments, lorsque Merlin parla au même moment.

\- Merlin…

\- Arthur, il y a quelque chose que…

Les deux se turent, voulant laisser la parole à l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur fasse signe à Merlin de parler en premier, attendant anxieusement de voir ce qu'il allait se passer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Merlin était terrifié, même s'il tentait de paraître calme. A Ealdor, les gens avaient toujours été terrifiés par les tremblements de terre et autres catastrophes naturelles, parce qu'à peine quelques secondes suffisaient à ruiner leurs réserves, et leurs maisons. Et puisque Cenred ne leur avait jamais prêté attention, cela signifiait qu'ils perdaient tout. Merlin savait que Camelot était différent, qu'Arthur était différent, et qu'il ne laisserait jamais son peuple dans la misère, mais c'était tout de même une peur ancrée en lui. Lorsqu'Arthur saisit sa main, il sut qu'il avait peur, lui aussi, alors il la serra en retour.

Les secousses ne s'arrêtaient pas, et il cherchait une solution, lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il avait déjà contrôlé les éléments une fois, lorsqu'il avait battu Nimueh. La situation était très différente, et il avait appelé les éléments, il ne les avait pas renvoyés d'où il venait, mais il savait qu'il devait essayer quand même. S'il restait sans rien faire, il aurait des morts sur la conscience, et il le savait.

Mais il ne pouvait pas pour autant se lever et utiliser la magie devant Arthur, comme si de rien n'était. Il ne voulait pas non plus l'assommer et prendre le risque que des débris ne le blessent. Il fallait qu'Arthur reste conscient, ne serait-ce que pour qu'il puisse se protéger. Merlin déglutit en réalisant qu'il n'avait plus qu'une seule solution : il devait dire la vérité à Arthur.

Il ouvrit alors la bouche, mais Arthur parla en même temps. Finalement, le roi lui fit signe de parler en premier, et Merlin prit une grande inspiration. Il était encore plus effrayé à l'idée de dire la vérité à Arthur que par le tremblement de terre. Il n'avait jamais révélé son secret à personne, les rares au courant l'ayant découvert par eux-mêmes –et ils étaient tous morts depuis, excepté Gaius. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais les mots restèrent bloqués au fond de sa gorge.

Alors qu'il se poussait à parler, une violente secousse se fit sentir, et des débris tombèrent du plafond. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Arthur l'avait tiré vers lui, et il se retrouvait pressé contre la poitrine du roi, qui l'entourait fermement de ses bras.

\- Merlin ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Merlin hocha la tête et leva les yeux, tentant de voir si le plafond ne risquait pas de s'effondrer. Plus ou moins rassuré, il déglutit et se tourna à nouveau vers Arthur, lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose d'étrange, comme s'il utilisait la magie. Il secoua la tête pour se re-concentrer, et tenter d'avouer la vérité à Arthur, lorsqu'il réalisa que la terre avait cessé de trembler. Tout était redevenu calme, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Merlin fronça les sourcils, se dégagea des bras de son roi et se leva, examinant du regard la cave. Il entendit Arthur l'appeler, mais ne répondit pas, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il se passait.

* * *

Lorsque Merlin se dégagea de ses bras, Arthur fronça les sourcils et tenta de le retenir, mais Merlin s'était déjà levé. Il se leva alors à son tour pour le rejoindre, et le stoppa d'une main sur son bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je crois que le tremblement de terre est fini, Arthur, il faut qu'on remonte pour voir si tout le monde va bien et si…

\- Merlin, attends ! On n'est même pas sûrs que ce soit fini !

Merlin dégagea son bras et remonta les escaliers, et Arthur leva les yeux au ciel avant de le suivre. A peine sortis de la cave, ils se retrouvèrent face à des murs fissurés, des morceaux de dalles jonchant le sol, et la poussière rendant l'air quasiment irrespirable. Artur toussa et fit signe à Merlin de le suivre. Après quelques mètres, ils virent un corps, gisant au sol. Merlin le reconnut comme l'un des serviteurs, et se rua à ses côtés. Il poussa les quelques débris et retourna l'homme pour prendre son pouls, avant de fermer les yeux en soupirant. L'homme était mort. Il sentit une main sur son épaule, et laissa Arthur l'aider à se relever en silence.

Ils reprirent leur chemin vers la sortie, et Arthur ne put s'empêcher de réaliser qu'ils n'avaient encore vu personne de vivant. Il se mordillait l'intérieur de la joue inconsciemment, priant pour qu'il y ait de moins de morts et de blessés possibles.

* * *

Finalement, quelques secondes plus tard, il vit quelqu'un avancer dans leur direction, et plissa les yeux pour tenter de savoir de qui il s'agissait. Il ne reconnut Gwaine que lorsque Merlin cria son nom et se jeta dans ses bras, et Arthur soupira, soulagé de voir le chevalier en vie, mais il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie.

\- Gwaine ! Tu vas bien ? S'enquit Merlin.

\- Je vais bien. Mais où est-ce que vous étiez, on vous a cherché partout !

\- Ah ça, c'est une bonne question, marmonna Arthur avant que Merlin ne lui lance un regard noir.

\- Tu es le premier qu'on croise, où sont les autres ?

\- Quand la terre a commencé à tremblé, les autres chevaliers et moi avons décidé de sortir le plus de gens possibles du château. On vous a cherché, mais impossible de vous trouver.

Arthur hocha la tête, et songea qu'il faudrait vraiment qu'il demande à Merlin comment il connaissait la pièce dans laquelle ils s'étaient réfugiés.

Ils sortirent du château avec Gwaine, et Arthur fut soulagé en voyant la foule, et le nombre de personnes saines et sauves. Outre le nombre de paysans et de serviteurs, il remarqua Gwen, assise sur un banc avec l'une des servantes, lui appliquant un bandage. Un chevalier avait emmené les blessés dans un coin, et formé une sorte de camp de secours. Arthur tourna la tête et réalisa que le château n'était pas le seul batiment à s'être en partie effondré, de nombreuses maisons étaient également en ruines, et les gens, paysans et chevaliers, faisaient des allers-retours pour vérifier s'il restait des habitants coincés dans les décombres.

Il sentit Merlin poser une main sur son bras et se retourna.

\- Où est Gaius ?

Arthur tourna la tête et réalisa que Gaius n'était en effet nulle part.

\- Il doit encore être à l'intérieur, mais je suis sûr qu'il va bientôt sortir.

Arthur tenta de lui offrir un sourire réconfortant, mais Merlin tourna la tête et soupira, visiblement inquiet. Il se mordit la lèvre, espérant que Gaius allait bien.

* * *

Lorsque Léon et Gwaine, qui avait rapidement fait demi-tour pour retourner aider, sortirent à nouveau du château, Arthur se dirigea vers eux.

\- Du nouveau ? Je vais venir avec vous.

\- Non, Sire, vous feriez mieux de rester ici, votre peuple a besoin de vous.

\- Justement, une partie de mon peuple est enfermée là dedans, Léon, je ne peux pas…

\- Et si la terre se remet à trembler ? Vous ne pouvez pas y retourner, Arthur, vous devez rester en sécurité. Et vous serez plus en sécurité ici qu'à l'intérieur.

\- Bon très bien, soupira Arthur, mais… Est-ce que vous savez où est Gaius ?

Léon baissa les yeux et Gwaine secoua la tête.

\- On ne l'a pas trouvé, Sire. Mais certaines parties du château se sont effondrées, bloquant l'accès à certaines pièces. Il se trouve peut-être dans l'une d'entre elles, mais nous n'avons aucun moyen d'en être sûrs. On pense avoir sorti tous les survivants, et on va commencer à aller chercher les corps, de manière à les rendre aux familles. Il est possible qu'on trouve Gaius entre temps, après tout on ne vous avait pas trouvé, et vous étiez en vie.

Arthur hocha la tête, mais il voyait bien que Léon cherchait des excuses pour se convaincre que le médecin était toujours en vie. La vérité était qu'il avait peu de chances de s'en être sorti, et Arthur en était conscient, mais il savait qu'il serait incapable de le dire à Merlin.

Il se dirigea donc vers Merlin, qui s'était agenouillé devant une petite fille pour soigner sa blessure avec ce qu'il avait sous la main. Lorsqu'il vit Arthur, il finit rapidement et se leva pour aller à sa rencontre.

\- Arthur ! Ils ont trouvé Gaius ?

\- Pas encore. Mais ils cherchent encore, il reste encore beaucoup de monde à l'intérieur.

Merlin hocha la tête, mais Arthur voyait qu'il n'était pas rassuré. Le roi soupira et laissa Merlin aider les blessés pour aller à la rencontre de son peuple, leur demander s'ils avaient retrouvé leur famille, tenter de les réconforter.

* * *

Finalement, il retournait auprès de Merlin lorsque la terre se mit à trembler légèrement. Instinctivement, Arthur l'agrippa pour le protéger, avant de réaliser qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un tremblement de terre, mais de magie. Les murs du château, de la citadelle et des maisons qui avaient été détruites commençaient à se reformer, ramenant la ville à son état d'origine. Arthur ouvrit de grands yeux et se tourna vers Merlin, qui fixait le château, l'air tout autant abasourdi, et les yeux plus bleus que jamais, et le roi comprit que cela ne venait pas de lui. Il fronça alors les sourcils, mais avant de n'avoir pu demander quoi que ce soit, Léon se tenait devant lui.

\- Sire, je sais que vous voulez probablement attendre de savoir ce qu'il se passe, mais nous devrions désormais avoir accès aux salles qui étaient trop encombrées, et je doute que nous puissions perdre trop de temps avant de…

\- Bien sûr, le coupa Arthur. Allez y, et retrouvez-moi tous les survivants restants.

Puis, se penchant légèrement afin que Merlin n'entende pas :

\- Et retrouvez-moi Gaius, Léon.

Le chevalier acquiesça, et fit signe aux autres de le suivre.

* * *

Les minutes et les heures défilèrent, Merlin et Arthur s'occupant du peuple et des blessés comme ils le pouvaient, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque Léon et Gwaine lui faisant des signes.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Nous avons pu sortir tous les survivants, et la plupart des corps, Sire.

Arthur acquiesça.

\- Et Gaius ?

\- Il n'est nulle part, Arthur.

\- Comment ça nulle part ?

Gwaine soupira.

\- On ne l'a pas trouvé. Pas même parmi les corps.

\- Mais enfin, il était dans le château, il doit bien être quelque part ! Cherchez encore !

\- Arthur… Si jamais il est effectivement dans le château, mais qu'on ne l'a pas vu, c'est strictement impossible qu'il soit en vie.

Arthur déglutit. Gaius n'avait pas quitté le château, il en était certain. Si cela avait été le cas, il aurait été le premier à venir aider, à tenter de soigner les blessés.

Il soupira lourdement, prit une grande inspiration, et fit demi-tour pour rejoindre Merlin. Il posa une main sur son épaule et l'appela doucement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Léon et Gwaine sont certains d'avoir aidé tous les survivants à sortir.

\- Vraiment ? Où est Gaius ? Demanda-t-il, le regard plein d'espoir, et Arthur sentit son cœur se serrer.

Ne sachant pas comment lui dire la vérité, il se mordit la lèvre, et ce fut tout ce dont Merlin eut besoin.

\- Ils sont sûrs qu'il ne reste personne ? Demanda-t-il, la voix tremblante.

Arthur répondit d'un léger signe de tête, cherchant quelque chose à dire. Avant qu'il ne puisse trouver quoi que ce soit, Merlin s'était jeté dans ses bras et avait enfoui son visage dans le creux de son cou. Arthur le serra dans ses bras et laissa reposer sa tête contre la sienne, dans un geste qu'il espérait réconfortant. Il était conscient qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, et qu'une partie de son peuple était en train de les fixer, mais il s'en fichait. Etant donné les évènements, il était peu probable que beaucoup d'entre eux ne décident d'y voir quoi que ce soit, et quand bien même, il ne parvenait pas à s'y intéresser. Il croisa rapidement le regard de Gwen, mais ne s'y attarda pas non plus, préférant porter toute son attention sur Merlin, tentant de lui apporter un peu de confort.

Après quelques secondes, Merlin se recula, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Peut-être qu'il n'était pas dans le château, il a très bien pu sortir, et… Et si c'était le cas, il serait déjà là, acheva-t-il.

Il soupira et porta la main à son front, avant de faire demi-tour et de retourner auprès des blessés, sans dire un mot, et Arthur ne fit rien pour le rattraper. Il savait que c'était inutile, et que Merlin voulait s'occuper l'esprit, se rendre utile pour ne pas crouler sous le poids de la perte de l'homme qui était plus un père pour lui que n'importe qui d'autre. Arthur pouvait comprendre ça, alors il le laissa faire.

* * *

Lorsque la nuit commença à tomber, Gwaine lui fit remarquer qu'il serait peut-être bon de s'arrêter jusqu'au lendemain, d'autant plus maintenant que les gens pouvaient rentrer chez eux. Ils s'interrogèrent brièvement sur le responsable de la reconstruction de Camelot, mais Arthur haussa les épaules. Il serait plus que ravi de la remercier si cette personne venait à lui, mais il n'allait pas mener de recherches pour la retrouver. Du moins pas pour l'instant. Il était bien plus intéressé par la reconstruction du royaume, et de son peuple. Il écouta néanmoins son chevalier et pria le peuple de se reposes du mieux qu'il pouvait pour la nuit, offrant à ceux qui ne voulait pas rester chez eux les chambres disponibles au château.

Puis, il attendit que Merlin ne le rejoigne avant de se mettre lui-même en route.

\- Est-ce que v…tu as besoin de moi ? Demanda Merlin, et Arthur secoua la tête.

Néanmoins, lorsque le sorcier voulut tourner pour se rendre dans les quartiers de Gaius, Arthur lui attrapa le bras. Merlin l'interrogea du regard, mais il ne répondit pas, lui faisant simplement signe de le suivre.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Arthur enfila rapidement sa tenue de nuit.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Il faut que tu dormes, le coupa Arthur, et on sait tous les deux que ce ne sera pas le cas si tu restes chez Gaius. De plus, je te soupçonne fortement d'avoir prévu de sortir pour le chercher, et crois moi, ça ne l'aidera pas si tu t'effondres de fatigue. Alors tais-toi et viens dormir.

Arthur s'attendait à une réponse, un refus, mais Merlin se contenta de soupirer et de retirer sa tunique avant de se glisser sous les draps à son tour. Arthur s'allongea sur le dos, soupira, et le tira par le bras, jusqu'à ce que Merlin se retrouve à moitié avachi sur lui. Merlin se repositionna silencieusement, utilisant son torse comme un oreiller. Arthur ferma les yeux, prêt à s'endormir, lorsqu'il sentit une larme atterrir sur sa poitrine. Inspirant profondément, il serra son bras autour de Merlin, conscient que le lendemain ne serait probablement pas vraiment meilleur.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonsoir! Je suis désolée pour cette longue attente, j'ai eu pas mal de soucis avec mon ordinateur, mais ils devraient être réglés désormais et je vais pouvoir reprendre un rythme de publication normal!

Ce chapitre est un peu un chapitre transitoire, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

Arthur se réveilla lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir brusquement. Il poussa légèrement Merlin, qui dormait encore, allongé sur lui, afin de pouvoir s'asseoir.

\- Gwaine ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- Vous dormiez encore ? Je pensais que ni vous ni Merlin ne pourrait dormir.

\- On ne pouvait pas, confirma Arthur. Alors je nous ai ramené à boire et j'ai versé une potion pour dormir que Gaius m'avait donnée dedans, soupira-t-il.

Gwaine ouvrit de grands yeux, et Arthur soupira à nouveau. Il savait que ce qu'il avait fait était mal, et que Merlin lui en voudrait –d'autant plus qu'il avait versé une plus grande dose dans son verre –mais il avait simplement voulu lui permettre de dormir.

\- Vous l'avez drogué ?

\- Bien sûr que non.

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel avant d'ajouter :

\- Il était épuisé, il fallait bien qu'il dorme !

\- Vous lui avez administré quelle dose ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, la moitié de la fiole, pourquoi ?

Gwaine leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Eh bien je vous félicite, il va dormir toute la journée !

\- Bon, eh bien revenez demain alors, répondit Arthur d'un ton sarcastique en se rallongeant aux côtés de Merlin.

Gwaine soupira et s'approcha du lit.

\- Vous êtes conscient que vous ne pouvez pas rester là toute la journée, n'est-ce pas ? Le peuple a besoin que vous soyez présent pour lui, sans compter qu'on ne sait toujours pas qui a reconstruit le château, ni où est passé Gaius.

\- Peu importe qui a reconstruit le royaume, Gwaine, je m'en fiche.

\- Vous vous fichez de moi ?

\- Non. Peu importe qui c'est, je leur serai éternellement reconnaissant, et je ne vais pas montrer ma reconnaissance en les traquant. Je ferai savoir que s'ils décident de se montrer, ils seront récompensés, mais je ne les forcerai pas à se révéler.

Gwaine hocha la tête.

\- Bon, très bien, mais il n'empêche que vous ne pouvez pas rester là à dormir jusqu'à ce soir, Sire. Si le peuple ne vous motive pas, alors imaginez à quel point Merlin vous en serez reconnaissant s'il se réveille et découvre que vous avez trouvé Gaius.

Arthur lui lança un regard noir.

\- Bien sûr que mon peuple me motive, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?

Il se leva, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Merlin, et replaça les couvertures sur lui en ignorant le sourire narquois de Gwaine. Il lança un regard noir au chevalier et le suivit hors de la pièce.

* * *

Après avoir parlé au peuple, il retourna voir Merlin mais il dormait encore. C'était toujours le cas après qu'Arthur ait assisté à d'interminables conseils sur qui avait reconstruit le château, comment renforcer les bâtiments au cas où un tel évènement se reproduirait et où en étaient les recherches pour retrouver Gaius.

Il passa le reste de sa journée à chercher le médecin lui-même, ne comprenant pas comment Gaius avait pu simplement s'évanouir dans la nature. Mais lorsque la nuit tomba et qu'il n'avait toujours rien trouvé, il se rendit à l'évidence et abandonna. Il vit que Merlin dormait toujours, et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Il commençait à s'inquiéter, et espérait fortement que la potion de Gaius ne risquait pas d'avoir des effets secondaires lorsque administrée à grande dose.

Il s'allongea, même s'il ne parvenait pas à dormir. Au beau milieu de la nuit, Merlin se réveilla en sursaut et Arthur s'assit.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Merlin se passa une main dans les cheveux et sursauta en entendant la voix d'Arthur, avant de se rappeler qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre du roi.

\- Oui, je crois. J'ai juste… Je dois avoir du mal à dormir, ce n'est rien.

Arthur soupira.

\- Tu as dormi pendant plus de vingt-quatre heures, Merlin.

Le sorcier se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Quoi ?

\- Une journée entière a passé. Je t'ai dit que tu avais besoin de dormir.

Merlin ne semblait pas convaincu, ayant du mal à comprendre comment il avait pu dormir pendant aussi longtemps de manière naturelle, mais Arthur se contenta de hausser les épaules, préférant ne pas mentionner que c'était sa faute.

\- Gaius a été retrouvé pendant que je dormais ?

Arthur pouvait lire l'espoir sur son visage, et se maudit de devoir le briser. Ne parvenant pas à le dire, il baissa les yeux et fit non de la tête.

Merlin déglutit, hocha la tête et se rallongea en lui tournant le dos. Arthur se mordit la lèvre et hésita avant de poser une main sur sa taille.

\- Merlin… J'ai cherché moi-même, je ne comprends pas, il… Il n'est nulle part.

Merlin ne répondit pas, et Arthur retira sa main doucement.

* * *

Il avait du finir par s'endormir, car quand il ouvrit les yeux, Arthur réalisa que Merlin n'était plus là. Il s'habilla rapidement et quitta la pièce. A peine était-il sorti qu'il croisa Gwen. Elle s'avança vers lui, semblant hésitante, et Arthur soupira. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler de leur séparation, et voulait chercher Merlin. Il était certainement parti à la recherche de Gaius par lui-même, et Arthur craignait qu'il ne se rende dans la forêt et ne tombe sur Morgana, sachant qu'elle ne laisserait pas passer une opportunité de le blesser.

\- Arthur ?

La voix de Gwen le ramena à la réalité.

\- Excuse-moi, Gwen, je n'ai pas le temps de te parler.

Il lui tourna le dos et commença à partir, mais Gwen ne se tut pas pour autant.

\- Il faut qu'on en parle, Arthur ! Tu ne peux pas me fuir en espérant que je vais abandonner. Je veux comprendre ce qui ne va plus entre nous.

Arthur soupira et fit demi-tour pour lui faire face.

\- Bon, écoute. Je ne suis pas en train de fuir, je n'ai simplement pas le temps d'en parler. Une partie de mon peuple est en deuil, le conseil veut à tout prix retrouver celui qui a reconstruit Camelot, Gaius a disparu et Merlin est parti à sa recherche je ne sais où alors que Morgana rôde dans les parages, alors excuse-moi mais j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire !

Il s'éloigna d'un pas décidé, laissant Gwen sans voix. Il ignora les chevaliers qui lui lancèrent des regards interloqués, et sorti du château en trombes.

Il parcourut la forêt pendant ce qui lui parut être une éternité avant de finalement apercevoir Merlin. Il lui attrapa le bras pour le tourner face à lui, et Merlin sursauta.

\- Arthur !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, bon sang ?

\- A ton avis ? Je cherche Gaius, répondit Merlin en dégageant son bras.

\- Tout seul ? Et dans la forêt ? Tu aurais du me le dire, je serai venu !

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi sans défense que tu le croies.

Arthur déglutit, se rappelant soudain que Merlin était un sorcier et lui mentait toujours. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment oublié, mais il devait avouer qu'avec les derniers évènements, ça lui était un peu sorti de la tête. De plus, il ne connaissait pas l'étendue des pouvoirs de Merlin, ne l'ayant vu les utiliser uniquement pour amuser leur fils et envoyer Yvain loin de lui, et rien ne l'assurait que Merlin pouvait s'en sortir victorieux face à Morgana.

\- Mais puisque tu es là, tu peux toujours m'aider, ajouta Merlin en souriant, et Arthur ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour.

Il hocha la tête et le suivit, même s'il savait qu'il avait déjà fouillé cette partie de la forêt. Merlin voudrait vérifier par lui-même même s'il le disait, de toute manière.

Ils y passèrent plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur ne force Merlin à rentrer, essayant de lui faire comprendre que c'était inutile. Les chevaliers, puis Arthur avaient déjà cherché la forêt sans résultat. Arthur doutait que Merlin parviendrait à trouver quoi que ce soit alors qu'ils avaient échoué.

Merlin avait fini par le suivre, mais il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis.

* * *

Deux semaines avaient passé, et Arthur était sur le point d'exploser. Les différentes expéditions pour retrouver Gaius n'avaient mené à rien, le conseil le pressait pour qu'il cherche le sorcier qui avait reconstruit Camelot, Gwen tenait à comprendre pourquoi il était parti, et Merlin agissait comme s'il allait bien, et Arthur était frustré.

Plus le temps passait, et plus il perdait espoir de retrouver Gaius un jour. Il envoyait encore des patrouilles, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se permettre de continuer les recherches infiniment. Il avait peur de ne pas le retrouver, d'une part parce qu'il tenait au médecin, mais aussi car Gaius était en vie et présent dans le futur qu'il avait vu, et il craignait que si Gaius disparaissait, cela signifiait que ce futur avec Merlin et leur fils pourrait disparaître également –ou pire encore, que Morgana n'ait dit la vérité et qu'il n'ait jamais existé.

Ne pouvant plus rester seul avec ses doutes, Arthur finit par céder et se confier à Gwaine, même s'il était persuadé que c'était une mauvaise idée. Le chevalier affirma qu'il était toujours possible de retrouver Gaius, et que même si ce n'était pas le cas, cela ne signifiait pas qu'un futur avec Merlin était impossible, mais Arthur voyait qu'il n'en était pas convaincu. Ses doutes ne firent que se confirmer lorsque Gwaine changea soudainement de sujet.

\- Comment va Merlin ? On ne le voit plus beaucoup ces derniers temps. Je crois qu'il m'évite depuis que j'ai essayé de le forcer à parler de Gaius.

\- Il fait semblant d'aller bien. Il me réveille, fait ses corvées et va se coucher, et dit que tout va bien. Il croit vraiment que je suis idiot.

\- Oh, je pense qu'il sait très bien que vous ne le croyez pas, et qu'il parie simplement sur le fait que vous détestez ce genre de conversations et que vous ne le pousserez donc pas. Après tout, vous n'avez toujours pas annoncé officiellement votre séparation avec Gwen, même si tout le monde le sait, et je parie que vous ne lui avez même pas donné de raison, la pauvre.

Arthur lui lança un regard noir et quitta la pièce. Le pire était que Gwaine avait raison. Il repoussait sans cesse la conversation avec Gwen. Il repensa à Merlin, et décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter de faire l'autruche. Merlin ne pouvait pas continuer à refouler ses sentiments de la sorte, et Arthur savait qu'il ne se le pardonnerait jamais s'il venait à en perdre ses amis. Il avait déjà commencé à ignorer Gwaine, et Arthur ne voulait pas qu'il se réveille un matin en réalisant qu'il avait repoussé tous ceux à qui ils tenaient.

* * *

Lorsque Merlin vint le préparer pour la nuit ce soir là, Arthur l'attendait. Il le laissa le déshabiller en silence, avant de prendre la parole doucement.

\- Tu crois que je devrais parler à Gwen ?

Merlin stoppa ses mouvements pendant une seconde, comme s'il avait été surpris par la question.

\- Je pense que oui. Tu ne lui as pas réellement dit ce qui n'allait pas, et je crois qu'elle le vit mal. Elle mérite mieux que d'être ignorée et de passer le reste de sa vie à se demander pourquoi elle n'est plus reine.

Arthur acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Et puis, je pense que ça te fera du bien aussi. Ce n'est pas bon de garder tout ça pour toi, et tu n'en as parlé à personne. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu la quittes.

Cette fois, Arthur laissa échapper un rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

Arthur se retourna pour lui faire face, et haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu parles de ne pas tout garder pour soi, mais tu devrais peut-être commencer par faire de même.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Tournes-toi, je n'ai pas fini de…

 _\- Merlin._

 _\- Quoi ?_

Arthur lui lança un regard appuyé, et Merlin soupira.

\- Je vais bien, Arthur.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu évites Gwaine ?

\- Je ne l'évite pas.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il dit. Selon lui, tu ne lui as pas parlé depuis que Gaius a disparu.

\- J'ai été occupé.

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel et changea de stratégie.

\- On ne le retrouvera peut-être pas. Il y a de fortes chances qu'il soit mort.

\- Je sais cela, répondit Merlin d'un ton sec.

\- Tu le sais, mais tu ne veux pas l'admettre !

Merlin finit de l'habiller brutalement et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, Sire…

\- Oh, bien sûr, fuis ! La seule figure paternelle que tu n'aies jamais eue est très certainement morte dans un coin et toi, tu es trop lâche pour le pleurer ! Alors vas-y, fuis, et prétends que tout va bien, mais Gaius mériterait mieux que toi !

A peine Arthur eut-il fini de hurler qu'il réalisa que Merlin s'était arrêté, la main sur la poignée, et qu'il tremblait légèrement.

Arthur se mordit la lèvre et avança vers lui. Il posa une main sur son épaule et le tira légèrement vers lui. Merlin leva des yeux remplis de larmes vers lui avant de se laisser enlacer. Arthur l'entraina vers le lit et s'assit avec lui, le serrant dans ses bras pendant qu'il pleurait Gaius.

\- Ne m'exclut pas, Merlin, s'il te plait. Tu étais là lorsque mon père est mort, laisses moi faire la même chose.

Merlin ne répondit pas, et Arthur se contenta de le tenir jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il s'était endormi. Il cherchait à se dégager sans le réveiller lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Gwen. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils en les voyant avant de se reprendre.

\- Gwaine m'a dit que tu voulais me parler. Comment va Merlin ?

Arthur se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne à Gwaine à se mêler de ses affaires. Il haussa les épaules, éludant la question posée, et décida qu'après tout, il était temps de parler à Gwen.

\- Oui, je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on parle.

Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

\- Je… Je ne comprends pas, Arthur. Je pensais que tout allait bien, et soudain c'est fini. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait de mal.

Arthur se mordit la lèvre, cherchant la meilleure réponse. Il savait que si le futur qu'il avait vu se révélait exact, Gwen et Merlin se déchirerait, et il ne voulait pas que ce soit à cause de lui. Il espérait pouvoir l'éviter.

\- Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Gwen, j'ai juste… Je t'ai aimée, et je me suis convaincu que ce serait toujours le cas, parce que c'était plus simple.

\- Je ne comprends pas, plus simple que quoi ?

\- Que de reconnaître que j'étais tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.

Gwen laissa sortir un petit cri de surprise, de toute évidence blessée.

\- Qui ?

\- Ce n'est pas important, Gwen. Le fait est que je me suis menti pendant des années, et j'en suis désolé. Tu méritais mieux que ça. J'aimerais pouvoir revenir en arrière, et éviter tout cela. Te laisser partir avec Lancelot, ou… J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner.

Gwen se leva, au bord des larmes, et quitta la pièce après un signe de tête respectueux. Arthur ferma les yeux et laissa tomber sa tête contre celle de Merlin.

Il espérait que des jours meilleurs arriveraient bientôt.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Gwen quitta la chambre d'Arthur la gorge serrée. Elle avait passé des jours, des semaines même, à se demander ce qu'il s'était passé, pourquoi Arthur voulait soudainement qu'ils se séparent alors qu'elle avait le sentiment que tout allait bien, et désormais elle regrettait presque l'ignorance. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, et c'était pire que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Arthur était tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qu'il aimait de toute évidence plus qu'elle, et ça lui brisait le cœur. Le pire était que maintenant qu'elle le savait, elle voulait savoir de qui il s'agissait, elle avait besoin de savoir.

Plus elle y pensait, moins elle comprenait. Arthur ne passait que très peu de temps avec d'autres femmes, il était toujours entouré de chevaliers, et de Merlin, mais il n'y avait que très peu de femmes qu'il côtoyait, et elle était persuadée qu'il ne les connaissait pas assez pour éprouver quoi que ce soit.

Il fallait qu'elle sache de qui il s'agissait, qu'elle en ait le cœur net. Mais elle savait qu'Arthur refuserait de le lui dire –il l'avait déjà fait, après tout –alors elle décida d'ouvrir l'œil, et de suivre le roi autant qu'elle le pouvait jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il se passait.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Arthur était un peu plus satisfait de la tournure des évènements. Ils n'avaient certes pas retrouvé Gaius, mais au moins Merlin avait cessé de se renfermer. Il continuait à prétendre que tout allait bien la plupart du temps, mais parfois le soir, lorsqu'il préparait Arthur pour la nuit, il se laisser aller à lui parler, et Arthur avait l'impression de pouvoir l'aider à surmonter la disparition de Gaius. Il le voyait également passer de plus en plus de temps avec Gwaine, et le chevalier l'avait même remercié d'avoir réveillé Merlin –remerciements qu'Arthur n'hésiterait pas à ressortir dès que Gwaine serait un peu trop encombrant.

Un soir, alors qu'il se rendait à un conseil, il passa près des quartiers de Gaius et fronça les sourcils en entendant des voix.

Arthur se stoppa en reconnaissant celle de Merlin, puis celle de Gwen, et se colla à la porte pour écouter ce qu'ils se disaient.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ne le prends pas mal, Merlin, ce que je veux dire c'est que…

\- Oh, j'ai très bien compris ce que tu veux dire, Gwen ! Et tu sais quoi, je me fiche pas mal de ton avis ! Je préfère encore être un imbécile qui se pense important plutôt que d'être quelqu'un qui abandonne ses amis dès qu'elle obtient un rang social plus élevé !

Arthur ouvrit des yeux ronds, surpris par le ton agressif de Merlin. Il était à peu près sûr de ne l'avoir jamais entendu aussi énervé.

\- Excuses moi ?

\- Tu m'as très bien entendu. Depuis que tu es devenue reine, tu te fiches de tes anciens amis, tu n'as parlé à personne si ce n'est Arthur depuis au moins deux ans !

\- C'est faux !

\- Oh vraiment ? Quelle est la dernière fois que tu as cherché à avoir une vraie conversation, autre que « apportes moi de l'eau » et « bonjour » avec moi, ou même Léon ?

Il y eut un court silence.

\- Cherches bien, parce que je ne m'en souviens pas ! Demandes à ton frère, il pourra te confirmer que tu as changé. Alors crois bien que je me fiche de ce que tu penses de moi, et quand bien même tu aurais raison, au moins ce n'est pas moi qu'Arthur est en train de jeter hors de sa vie.

Arthur ouvrit des yeux ronds et se plaqua contre le mur, ayant juste le temps d'apercevoir Merlin sortir en trombe de la pièce. N'ayant aucune envie d'attendre et de prendre le risque que quelqu'un le remarque, il fit rapidement demi-tour et repartir d'où il venait. Il n'avait jamais entendu Merlin être aussi dur, surtout avec Gwen. Certes, maintenant qu'il y pensait, Gwen passait beaucoup moins de temps avec lui depuis qu'ils s'étaient mariés, mais si cela le gênait tant, Merlin aurait dit quelque chose avant. Non, il avait surement dit ça sous le coup de la colère, pour la blesser en réponse à ce qu'elle avait du lui dire avant. Il mourrait d'envie de savoir de quoi il s'agissait, de savoir ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire pour le mettre dans un tel état, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment poser directement la question. Il doutait que Merlin prendrait aussi bien le fait qu'il les ait espionné que dans le futur, lorsqu'ils étaient mariés et qu'il ne s'agissait de toute manière pas de son Arthur.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il espérait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la dispute qui avait énervé Merlin au point qu'il en veuille toujours à Gwen sept ans plus tard. Il espérait vraiment pouvoir éviter qu'ils ne se déchirent de la sorte.

* * *

Il passa le reste de la journée à essayer de trouver un moyen de forcer Merlin ou Gwen à lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé. Finalement, il se retrouva assis sur une chaise en attendant que Merlin lui apporte son dîner.

Lorsqu'il arriva, Merlin posa l'assiette devant lui sans un mot, et Arthur laissa passer quelques minutes. Lorsqu'après plus de dix minutes Merlin n'avait pas dit un mot, il décida de prendre les devants.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui, Arthur, je vais bien. Je t'ai dit que je t'en parlerai si ça n'allait pas, ce n'est pas la peine de me poser la question toutes les dix minutes.

Arthur pointa sa fourchette vers lui.

\- Je ne parlais pas de Gaius. J'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais disputé avec Gwen.

Merlin se retourna, les sourcils froncés.

\- Qui t'as dit ça ?

Arthur haussa les épaules, et lui intima de répondre d'un geste de la fourchette.

\- Ce n'est rien, on s'est juste un peu disputés. Elle est bouleversée et elle a dit quelque chose que je n'ai pas apprécié, c'est tout. Mais je suis sûr qu'on s'excusera mutuellement la prochaine fois qu'on se verra, ce n'est pas la peine de t'inquiéter.

\- Je ne m'inquiétais pas, rétorqua Arthur en lui lançant un regard noir.

Merlin haussa les épaules mais ne sourit pas, et Arthur sut que ce que Gwen avait dit l'avait blessé plus qu'il ne voulait bien le dire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

\- Rien d'important. Elle était énervée, moi aussi, on a dit des choses qu'on ne pensait pas, fin de l'histoire.

\- C'est à cause de moi ? Insista Arthur, et Merlin leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tout n'a pas un rapport avec toi, je sais que la seule chose plus grosse que ton égo est ton royaume –et encore –mais ce n'est pas une raison.

Arthur lui lança un morceau de pain en réponse, et Merlin se décala pour l'éviter, mais le geste lui avait au moins arraché un sourire.

\- Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi, et je te dis que tout sera arrangé bientôt.

Arthur décida de ne pas pousser sa chance, et changea de sujet.

* * *

Le lendemain, Merlin et Gwen s'étaient effectivement excusés et après s'être enlacés, Merlin retourna à ses corvées. Alors qu'il changeait les draps d'Arthur, ce dernier fit soudain irruption dans la pièce, un large sourire aux lèvres. Il se précipita vers Merlin et lui fit lacher ce qu'il avait dans la main.

\- Arthur ? Qu'est-ce que…

Arthur lui posa un doigt sur la bouche pour le faire taire. Il lui attrapa le bras et le tira vers la porte puis dans le couloir.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que…

Merlin se tut lorsqu'Arthur se plaça derrière lui et plaqua les mains sur ses yeux. Il posa instinctivement ses mains sur celles d'Arthur.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Arthur lui intima de se taire.

\- Je veux te montrer quelque chose, alors tais toi et suis-moi. Enfin…. Avances.

\- Je te signale que je ne vois pas où je vais.

\- Je sais, c'est le but. Avances, il n'y a rien devant.

Arthur guida Merlin jusqu'aux escaliers, ignorant ses protestaions et les regards interloqués de tous ceux qu'ils croisaient –sauf Gwaine, qui haussa un sourcil et décida de les suivre malgré le regard noir d'Arthur.

Ils arrivèrent finalement aux portes du château, et Arthur dirigea Merlin droit dans un mur, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude dans les côtes. Il rit et l'emmena dans la bonne direction.

Merlin n'avait aucune idée de depuis combien il marchait, guidé par Arthur. Il avait l'impression qu'il y avait une troisième personne avec eux, mais ni cette troisième personne ni Arthur n'avait dit quoi que ce soit, alors il ne pouvait pas en être sûr.

Finalement, Arthur le stoppa, mais n'enleva pas ses mains, et Merlin commençait à s'inquiéter de ce que le roi lui préparait.

\- Tu comptes enlever tes mains un jour ?

Quelqu'un laissa échapper un rire, et Merlin était certain que ce n'était pas Arthur, qui avait du lever les yeux au ciel. Il y avait donc bien quelqu'un d'autre avec eux.

\- Prêt ? Demanda Arthur, et Merlin leva les yeux au ciel à son tour, même si Arthur ne pouvait pas le voir.

\- Bon, tu te dépêches oui ?

Arthur lui asséna un coup de coude là où il pouvait en réponse, mais finit par enlever ses mains, et Merlin aurait certainement perdu l'équilibre si Arthur n'était pas resté collé à son dos. Face à lui se trouvait Gaius, qui semblait en pleine forme et souriant. Un large sourire éclaira le visage de Merlin, qui se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Gaius !

Après une longue étreinte, il le relâcha et chercha à comprendre, remarquant par la même occasion que Gwaine était celui qui les avait accompagnés.

\- Où est-ce que tu étais ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Arthur s'avança, plus qu'intéressé par la réponse, puisqu'à peine avait-il vu Gaius arriver près de Camelot qu'il lui avait intimé de ne pas bouger et s'était empressé d'aller chercher Merlin.

\- Les druides. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé lors du tremblement de terre, j'ai dû être assommé, et je me suis réveillé chez les druides.

Il se tourna vers Arthur et ajouta :

\- Ils m'ont sauvé la vie, Sire, et ce sont eux également qui ont reconstruit Camelot. J'étais en mauvais état, et ils m'ont surveillé jusqu'à ce que je sois complètement guéri, c'est pour ça que je ne suis pas revenu avant. Ils vous auraient prévenu, mais ils avaient peur de votre réaction.

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

\- Ma réaction ? Gaius, ils vous ont sauvé la vie et ont reconstruit Camelot, comment peuvent-ils penser que je serai autre chose que reconnaissant ?

Gaius haussa un sourcil.

\- Eh bien, pardonnez moi Sire, mais aux dernières nouvelles, la magie est interdite, et vous n'avez jamais vraiment fait preuve de plus de clémence que votre père.

Arthur sentit son visage se vider de son sang. Etait-ce ce que tout le monde pensait ? Qu'il avait les mêmes vues que son père, qu'il était aussi dur que lui et pourrait punir les druides pour l'avoir aidé ?

\- Ils pensaient vraiment que je les aurai exécutés, dit-il d'une voix blanche, et Merlin posa une main sur son bras.

\- Arthur… Je suis sûr que…

\- Non, Merlin, Gaius a raison. Je n'ai jamais dit être différent de mon père. Et c'était une erreur. Je ne pense pas comme lui. Les druides font partie de mon peuple, tous ceux qui vivent dans les limites de Camelot en font partie. Je ne veux pas qu'une partie de mon peuple se sente persécutée, ou ait peur de moi. Ils ont prouvé que je n'avais pas à les craindre, et je veux leur montrer que c'est réciproque.

\- Arthur, où tu veux en venir ?

Arthur inspira profondément.

\- Je pense qu'il ait temps d'arrêter cette guerre, et de rétablir la magie à Camelot.

Gaius, Gwaine et Merlin ouvrirent de grands yeux, et Arthur continua :

\- Je ne dis pas de lever l'interdiction d'un coup, mais de le faire progressivement. En commençant par les druides. Si on autorise les druides à Camelot, qu'on parvient à créer une alliance avec eux, et à montrer aux sorciers comme aux autres que cette alliance n'est pas un piège, ni dans un sens ni dans l'autre, je pense qu'on peut convaincre tout le monde d'élargir l'autorisation à tous les sorciers.

Gaius et Gwaine hochèrent la tête, mais Merlin ne dit rien. Déglutissant, Arthur se tourna vers lui. Merlin le fixait avec de grands yeux, mais pour la première fois depuis qu'il était revenu du futur, il voyait cette lueur dans ses yeux, de la fierté mêlée à une pointe d'amour, et pour la première fois, Arthur se mit à penser qu'il était possible que Merlin ne le voie pas uniquement en tant qu'ami. Pour autant, il ne voulait pas se monter la tête et être déçu, alors il décida de ne pas trop y penser.

Arthur demanda à Gaius de retourner voir les druides une fois qu'il aurait annoncé qu'il souhaitait les réintégrer à Camelot, accompagné de Merlin s'il le souhaitait, sachant que lui-même ne serait pas le bienvenu pour l'instant, afin de leur expliquer qu'il était sincère.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent le château, il autorisa Merlin à rester avec Gaius, qui était chaleureusement accueilli par les villageois et les chevaliers, et il s'éloigna, suivi par Gwaine.

\- Bon, eh bien, princesse, je crois que vous avez marqué un point.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

\- Merlin. Est-ce que vous avez vu comment il vous a regardé lorsque vous avez parlé de la magie ? S'il n'était pas déjà aussi fou de vous que vous de lui, c'est en bonne voie !

Arthur savait que Gwaine était le seul avec qui il pouvait en parler, mais il ne voulait pas trahir le secret de Merlin.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi légaliser la magie augmenterait les sentiments de Merlin envers moi.

Gwaine lui lança un regard appuyé et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Oh pitié, on sait tout les deux que vous êtes au courant pour sa magie !

Arthur ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Il vous l'a dit et pas à moi ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend de me le dire ! Vous imaginez si je n'avais pas été au courant !

\- Je n'aurais rien dit si je n'en étais pas certain, enfin. Et pour votre gouverne, il ne m'a rien dit, je ne suis simplement pas aussi aveugle que vous le pensez, et il n'est pas aussi discret qu'il le croit.

Arthur soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que légaliser la magie peut changer ses sentiments ? Non pas que je le fasse pour ça, mais…

\- Bien sûr que oui, parce que ça prouve que vous êtes le roi qu'il a toujours cru que vous pouviez être. Il est fier de vous c'est évident.

Arthur sourit. Il voulait que Merlin soit fier de lui.

Absorbés par leur conversation, aucun d'eux ne virent Gwen arriver vers eux.

\- Vous pensez qu'il est heureux ?

\- Bien sûr qu'il l'est, vous avez retrouvé Gaius après tout !

\- Techniquement, c'est Gaius qui m'a trouvé.

Gwaine le fit taire d'un geste de la main.

\- Oh peu importe, le fait est que c'est vous qui avez emmené Merlin à Gaius, et je suis prêt à parier qu'il pense comme moi.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que c'est possible ? Lui et moi ?

Gwen s'approchait à grand pas, et s'apprêtait à les saluer lorsqu'elle entendit les derniers mots de Gwaine. Elle se dissimula derrière un pilier, au cas où ils parleraient de la personne dont Arthur était tombé amoureux.

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas ?

Gwen déglutit et tendit l'oreille, son cœur se serrant à l'idée d'apprendre enfin le nom de celui qui lui avait pris son mari.

\- Vous savez très bien que oui ! J'aime Merlin depuis des années –et enlever ce sourire satisfait de votre visage –mais j'ai peur qu'il me rejette.

Gwen dut s'appuyer contre le mur, son sang bourdonnant dans ses oreilles. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas le deviner ? C'était évident. Arthur passait tout son temps avec Merlin depuis plus de huit ans, il était le seul dont il aurait pu tomber amoureux. Et ça durait depuis des années, selon les dires d'Arthur. Ce qui signifiait qu'il l'avait épousée alors qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre. Peut-être même étaient-ils déjà ensemble avant qu'il ne lui annonce qu'il voulait la quitter.

Incapable d'en entendre plus, Gwen fit demi-tour et s'enfuit, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Arthur l'avait trahie, Merlin aussi, et elle savait qu'elle ne s'en remettrait jamais.


	13. Chapter 13

Bonsoir, je suis infiniment désolée pour l'attente, j'ai eu des problèmes d'exams et d'Internet. Et comme Internet est en train de re-disparaitre en ce moment même, je m'empresse de poster ce chapitre même s'il n'est pas complètement fini, il sera donc court, je suis désolée, mais je préfère poster ce que j'ai avant de reperdre ma connexion pour une durée indéterminée.

Bonne lecture

 **Chapitre 13**

Deux semaines avaient passées, et Gwen ne parvenait toujours pas à se remettre de ce qu'elle avait entendu. Pour autant, elle n'était pas non plus parvenue à se résoudre à parler avec Arthur ou Merlin, même si elle savait qu'il faudrait bien mettre les choses à plat au bout d'un moment. Elle n'était pas prête, et son sentiment de trahison ne faisait que s'accentuer à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Arthur regarder Merlin comme il ne l'avait jamais regardée elle.

De son côté, Arthur était frustré. Il tentait sans relâche de convaincre ses conseillers, et de manière plus générale son peuple, de lancer une alliance avec les druides, mais les longues années de règne de son père étaient toujours ancrées chez bon nombre d'entre eux, et il se retrouvait ainsi avec bien trop peu de voix en sa faveur.

Et comme à chaque fois qu'il était énervé ou frustré, il avait tendance à reporter sa colère sur Merlin, créant ainsi de plus en plus de disputes, ce qui le frustrait encore plus. Il avait l'impression d'être pris dans un cycle sans fin.

Alors qu'il faisait les cent pas en cherchant un moyen de convaincre le Conseil, Merlin fit irruption dans la pièce et Arthur se stoppa, ne s'étant pas attendu à sa visite.

\- Merlin ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Avec le tremblement de terre, puis Gaius, j'ai complètement oublié, mais j'ai tr… Enfin, lorsqu'on t'a trouvé après que vous ayez été enlevé par Morgana, le sorcier avait récupéré ta chemise, et il avait enroulé quelque chose dedans. Je ne sais pas si c'était à toi ou à Morgana, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi Morgana aurait un tel objet –bien que je ne sois pas sûr de pourquoi ce serait à toi non plus, mais…

Arthur arqua un sourcil, peu impressionné par les talents d'élocution de Merlin. Merlin tendit la main, l'ouvrit, et le cœur d'Arthur rata un battement. Déglutissant, il attrapa l'objet, tentant de reprendre son calme. Il connaissait cet objet, il l'avait déjà vu. Dans les mains de son fils. C'était un jouet de William, et il lui semblait se souvenir qu'ils avaient joué avec la dernière fois qu'Arthur avait vu le petit garçon. Etait-il possible qu'il ait gardé le jouet avec lui lorsqu'il était parti ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité à Merlin, et il n'avait aucune raison valable qui expliquerait que le jouet soit à lui, alors il décida de mentir.

\- Enfin Merlin, que veux-tu que je fasse d'un tel objet ! Evidemment que ce n'est pas à moi !

Il leva les yeux pour accentuer ses dires et faire bonne mesure.

\- Bon, très bien ! Je vais le donner à Gaius alors, il aura peut-être une idée de ce que Morgana faisait avec. Peut-être que c'est magique, ou…

\- Non !

Arthur recula d'un pas, maintenant le jouet hors de portée, et Merlin fronça les sourcils.

\- Arthur ?

\- Tant qu'on ne sait pas ce que c'est, il vaut mieux que je le garde. Tu serais capable de le perdre ! Je vais le mettre dans le caveau de mon père, ce sera plus sûr.

Merlin semblait dubitatif, mais ne répondit rien.

\- Tu peux y aller maintenant. Et emportes moi ça, ajouta Arthur en désignant une panière de linge.

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel et se baissa pour récupérer la panière avant de quitter la pièce. Il se dirigeait vers la laverie lorsqu'il heurta quelqu'un. Les vêtements volèrent, et il se retrouva par terre. Grimaçant, il marmonna une excuse et s'agenouilla pour ramasser les vêtements.

\- Non, c'est ma faute, je suis désolé !

Merlin leva les yeux pour croiser ceux d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose sans qu'il ne puisse se rappeler de qui il s'agissait. L'homme se baissa pour l'aider et sourit.

\- Je suis Galahad, le roi m'a adoubé ce matin, et je suis un peu stressé, je ne regardais pas où j'allais, je suis vraiment navré.

\- Ce n'est rien, vraiment. Et je me rappelle t'avoir vu te battre, tu n'as vraiment pas à t'inquiéter.

\- C'est gentil, mais je doute que le roi ne soit d'accord.

\- Si, il l'est ! Il n'avait pas été aussi impressionné depuis Gwaine, c'est lui qui me l'a dit.

Galahad ouvrit de grands yeux, et Merlin se maudit.

\- Surtout ne le répète pas, Arthur va me tuer s'il apprend que je répète ce qu'il me dit. Quoiqu'il devrait s'en douter, franchement c'était prévisible, et… je divague, n'est-ce pas ?

Galahad se mit à rire, et Merlin ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour.

\- Je vais t'aider avec ça, dit Galahad en désignant le linge.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, j'ai l'habitude.

\- Non vraiment, je t'ai retardé, la moindre des choses c'est de t'aider.

Merlin s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'ils entendirent Arthur hurler son nom. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Finalement, je ne dis pas non !

* * *

Après s'être occupé du linge, Merlin s'empressa de retourner auprès d'Arthur, en espérant qu'il ne serait pas trop de mauvaise humeur. Il le trouva assis à son bureau, en train de lire un quelconque document.

\- Ah, Merlin, enfin tu me ramènes mon linge.

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel et posa la panière sur le lit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

Arthur leva les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu m'as appelé tout à l'heure.

\- Je ne crois pas.

\- Tu as _hurlé_.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre, Merlin. Arrêtes d'inventer et ranges mes vêtements, tu veux.

Merlin lui lança un regard noir et reprit la panière pour ranger le linge.

\- Tu auras besoin de moi ce soir ?

Arthur posa sa plume et leva les yeux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai dit à Galahad que j'irai à la taverne avec lui.

\- La taverne, sérieusement ?

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

\- Et qui est Galahad ?

\- Un de tes chevaliers, tu devrais le savoir.

\- Son nom ne me dit rien du tout, je doute que ce soit la vérité.

\- Tu l'as adoubé ce matin ! Sérieusement, il va falloir qu'on travaille sur ta mémoire.

Arthur le fusilla des yeux.

\- Il ne m'a pas marqué, il ne devait pas être très bon.

\- Premièrement, tu n'adoubes pas les gens s'ils sont mauvais, et deuxièmement, c'était le meilleur.

Arthur hocha la tête, visiblement peu convaincu.

\- Tu as dit que c'était le meilleur combattant que tu aies vu depuis Gwaine !

Arthur éclata de rire.

\- Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi, jamais je n'ai dit que Gwaine était doué pour quoi que ce soit d'autre que de vider les cuves de la taverne. Et peu importe, d'ailleurs, pourquoi irais-tu à la taverne avec ce Galahad alors que je t'ai formellement interdit d'y retourner ?

\- D'une part parce que tu n'as pas à m'interdire quoi faire lorsqu'il ne s'agit pas de mon travail, et …

\- Je suis le roi, je peux t'interdire absolument tout ce que je veux.

Merlin lui intima de se taire d'un geste de la main.

\- Et de toute manière, je n'y vais pas pour boire.

\- Ah, vraiment ? Et quelle autre raison aurais-tu d'aller dans une _taverne ?_

\- Parce que Gwaine a organisé une soirée pour les chevaliers, et….

\- Merlin, tu sais que tu n'es pas chevalier, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oh vraiment ? Tu m'apprends quelque chose, je n'avais jamais réalisé, répliqua Merlin en levant les yeux au ciel.

Arthur lui lança un sourire moqueur.

\- Bon, tu la finis ton histoire ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

Merlin inspira profondément, et lui lança un regard noir.

\- Galahad a un peu peur de Gwaine –ce qui est plutôt compréhensible –alors je lui ai dit que je viendrai avec lui. Mais si ça peut te faire plaisir, je ne boirai pas.

\- Ce n'est pas pour me faire plaisir, Merlin, c'est juste que tu es encore plus incompétent que d'habitude lorsque tu as bu, et franchement je me demande encore comment c'est possible.

Merlin soupira et le frappa avec la chemise qu'il avait dans la main. Arthur stoppa tout mouvement, sa plume dans la main, et se tourna lentement vers lui, la tête légèrement inclinée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ?

Merlin se contenta de sourire, avant de déglutir lorsqu'Arthur posa sa plume, lui arracha la chemise des mains et la posa sur le lit avant de revenir vers lui, avançant jusqu'à ce que Merlin ne soit forcé de reculer et ne se retrouve dos au mur.

\- Tu veux peut-être t'excuser ?

Merlin fit mine de réfléchir avant de soutenir son regard.

\- Non, ça me dit rien.

Arthur hocha la tête et avança d'un pas, se collant un peu plus à lui, mais avant qu'il n'ait put faire quoi que ce soit, la porte s'ouvrit, les surprenant tous les deux.

\- Arthur…

Gwen se stoppa en les voyant, et ses traits se durcirent immédiatement. Elle déglutit et inspira profondément.

\- Je reviendrai plus tard.

Elle fuit rapidement, claquant la porte en sortant, le cœur lourd.

Arthur fronça les sourcils, et Merlin haussa les épaules.

\- Bien, où est-ce qu'on en était ?

Arthur sourit dangereusement, et Merlin déglutit.

* * *

Ayant envie d'être seule, Gwen se réfugia chez Gaius, sachant que le médecin était de sortie pour plusieurs jours, et que Merlin était occupé. Elle s'était finalement décidée à aller parler à Arthur, pour mettre les choses à plat et tenter de comprendre. Elle s'était dit qu'elle se faisait peut-être des films, et que le fait qu'Arthur ait admit être amoureux de Merlin ne voulait pas nécessairement dire qu'ils étaient ensemble, et qu'ils l'avaient tous deux trahie. Elle avait voulu croire que Merlin ne l'avait pas trahie de la sorte, persuadée qu'il n'aurait jamais pu la blesser de la sorte. Mais avec ce qu'elle venait de voir, il était évident qu'elle avait eu tort. Ils l'avaient bel et bien trahie, tous les deux. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir plus à Arthur qu'à Merlin. C'était lui, après tout, qui l'avait épousée alors qu'il en aimait un autre, et il n'y avait nul doute que Merlin n'aurait jamais fait le premier pas, d'autant plus sur un homme marié.

Gwen était blessée, elle lui en voulait, et malgré sa nature douce et gentille, elle voulait le blesser à son tour.


End file.
